The Cross-Dresser
by v.victory
Summary: Konohagakure's All Boy's School has a new student. He has blue hair and opalescent eyes. He usually stutters and easily blushes. He is also Heir to the Hyuuga clan. This is Hyuuga Hiro.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, hi guys! Yeah, well... I'm really grateful you guys wil actually read this. I'm not discouraging you okay! Just go ahead and read it... and don't forget to drop a review! That would really be helpful! Okay, you can go read now...

_**THE CROSS-DRESSER**_

**Chapter I**

_**By: Blue Romance**_

Pale-lavender eyes stared nervously around the room. Her fingers were playing with the hem of her shirt, and the blood was probably rushing to her face right now. She probably looked like a tomato.

Her hand went up to her face. 'This is so embarrassing!' she screamed inside her head. 'I can't believe I let father talk me into this!'

Remembering the conversation she and her father had, her face turned to a whole new shade of red.

"_Hinata… I am going to send you to a new school."_

_Hiashi stated as he drank tea from the cup Hinata handed to him. Hinata's eyes were cast downwards. Her father always sent her to different schools every year, something about making you stronger. Bt truthfully, Hinata had no idea how moving would make her stronger. It just seems to destroy her chances of actually acquiring friends._

"_Where now father?" she asked softly._

_Her father gave her a stern look and set his cup down. Looking straight at her, he spoke his next words calmly. "I'm going to send you to study with Neji."_

_Hinata sat upright. "N-neji..?" she asked. "Yes. You are to study with Neji." Hinata stared at her father, trying to look for any sign that he was joking. "B-but F-father…" she voiced out, "Doesn't Neji study in a boy's school?" _

"_Exactly."_

_Hinata pursed her lips. She has got to be dreaming. She is in no way going to go in a boy's school. Unfortunately, she had no say in the matter. After a week, she was on her way to Renzan High._

Hinata scowled at the thought. She just couldn't believe her father sent his eldest daughter to a boy's school!

When she felt a hand tap her shoulder she half-jumped in the air and turned around to come face to face with her new teacher. "Are you alright? You spaced out for quite a while." Hinata felt her cheeks turn redder. Spaced out? Spaced out?! She was spaced out?!

"H-how… ahem…How long?" she asked, almost forgetting she was supposed to be a guy. Iruka scratched his chin. "Well…" he started. "We've been trying to get your attention with the first ten minutes but left you alone for five. That's when you scowled and we thought we can finally… ugh, get your attention."

Hinata's face turned red, she started feeling dizzy and got a hold on the table. She's been standing there looking like a total idiot for fifteen minutes…? Fifteen minutes! In front of all these guys!

"Are you okay?" Iruka asked, getting a grip on her shoulders. She nodded and smiled weakly. "Thanks." "No problem. You can sit down now you know."

Hinata nodded and looked at the class. Her face was heating up again. Everyone was staring at her. Everyone… and she had to admit, most of them were pretty good looking. She blushed at the thought. 'Stay focus, Hinata!' she told herself, 'You will become stronger! Do it for father!' silently, she also muttered, "…just so he wouldn't send you to _adventures _like this anymore…"

Hinata glanced at the group and saw her cousin at the back, a free chair beside him. 'At least I have Neji to help me.'

As she headed towards her beloved cousin, Hinata felt someone tug at her shirt. She tried to ignore it and continued heading towards her cousin. Before she knew it, she was sitting in a seat besides an extremely cute blond.

"Hey!" he told her, I've been trying to get you to sit here, but you won't look at me. Lucky you passed by." Hinata grinned weakly. "Ugh…yeah, Lucky." She slouched in her seat and glanced over at her cousin who was now glaring at the blond. He looked as if he was ready to kill, and if Hinata knew better, Neji would probably will.

"Hey." The blond called her attention to him again. "Hmm..?" she asked, staring at his beautiful sapphire blue eyes. "You know. You totally look like a girl." Hinata blushed. 'Oh no!' she silently screamed. 'I can't be that obvious! No!!'

Trying to think of a comeback, she just laughed. "Me? A girl." She asked, trying to make her voice manly as possible. "I can't be a girl! I'm totally straight! I'm a guy! A man! A really strong man!" she wanted to smack herself hard, oh why oh why as she been watching Fairly Odd Parents again?! Why?! Trying to forget about it, she continued. "You can't fall in love with me! I'm a guy! A straight guy! And… well…I'm not gay!" she declared.

The blond laughed and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You're pretty funny." He said, "I like you." His face suddenly paled. "Not in that kind of way, alright? Just to let you know, I'm straight too." Hinata suppressed a giggle and just smiled. Suddenly, he pulled her towards him and she actually though he was going to kiss her. Of course, he only wanted to whisper something to her ear. 'Bad Hinata!' she scolded herself, 'Don't think of things like that!' She was pulled out from her thoughts when she felt his breath tickling her ear. "I want to introduce you to someone later…" he whispered to her. "His name's Sasuke…" Hinata nodded, not sure why he'd want to introduce her. "I'll bet every single penny I've got that _he's _the one gay."

Hinata laughed. A little girly laugh that would probably tell the guy that he's a she! Instead, the blond just stared at her. "You have a really nice laugh." He complimented. Hinata blushed, "Ugh… thanks?" The blond looked at her and his face turned to shock when he obviously realized something very important. "What? What is it?" she asked, afraid that he found out. He suddenly stuck his hand out to her. "I forgot to introduce myself." He stated. "I'm Naruto… I, ugh, forgot your name…" He scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Guess I wasn't paying any attention. But you're related to Neji, right? I mean the eyes pretty much scream that out."

Hinata smiled. 'He seems pretty nice.' She thought. She took his hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you Naruto." She told him, "I'm Hiro. Hyuuga Hiro."

**_End Chapter 1_**

Right. Hope you guys liked this. Actually I was planning on publishing this a month ago _but _we had no freakin' electricity for a **whole month!!** Can you believe that? And unfortunately for me, here in my place, school's about to begin and my mom and dad doesn't let me use the computer on weekdays... sigh

Don't forget to review! It would really be appreciated. Thank you.

P.S. I don't own Naruto... ;


	2. Chapter 2

_**THE CROSS-DRESSER**_

**Chapter II**

_**By: BlueRomance**_

Neji started walking down the hall, Hinata following closely behind. There was an awkward silence that covered them as they traveled to the dorm. Maybe because Hinata didn't know what to say after seeing Neji beat the hell out of Naruto without the blond even knowing why. But the most disturbing thing about it was that the other guys encouraged him. She shivered at the thought of living here with them in a whole year. She sighed, but it wasn't enough to actually fill the weird atmosphere around them. Finally Neji broke the silence.

"I think uncle lost his mind for sending you here." He stated, not once looking at her. Hinata thought of the same thing, but decided not to voice that out. Instead, he told her the words she _should _say. "He is doing this for my own sake Nii-san." She said quietly.

Neji looked at her disbelievingly. "Don't tell me _you _chose to come here?" he asked. Her cheeks were painted pink at his words and rapidly shook her head. "Of course not!" she exclaimed, "I wouldn't ever suggest this…" she paused and thought of a word, "…this excursion."

Neji sighed and walked on. "I suppose." He told her. After a while, the silence continued until they stopped before the huge wooden doors of their dormitory. "Hin- I mean, Hiro. We _are _going to be in the same room together right?" he asked. As he said this though, a small blush made its way to his cheeks. Thankfully, Hinata didn't notice.

"I think so." She said, "Father said he'll make sure to tell the administration." Neji winced at this. "What's wrong Neji?" she asked, obviously worried about her cousin. "Hiro." He said clearly. "Who wrote down your room number?" he asked her.

Hinata really didn't know what he was getting at, but she decided to answer anyway. "Tsunade-sama." Neji finally looked at her way and he looked very pissed off. "I'm so going to kill her!!" he yelled out in no one in particular.

He then started running to the Main building. Looking over his shoulder, he yelled out to his cousin, "Hina- Hiro! Stay there! I just need to talk to someone!" With that, he left Hinata standing there.

Neji muttered a curse as he stormed towards the Principal's office. He thought of what she told him the other day when they heard Hinata was coming. _I think your cousin would have plenty of friends here, don't you think? She'll definitely have lots of fun. _He punched a near by locker, leaving a large dent in its wake. "Damn her." He muttered.

When he saw the door in sight, he quickened his pace. 'Have lots of fun my ass!' he thought angrily. Without knocking, he slammed the door open. "Where is she?!" he shouted. "Where's that ugly-old hag!" Shizune looked up from her desk and smiled at him. "Oh Neji, it's you. Tsunade-sama went out for a while."

Neji snorted and glared at her. "I know she's here." He muttered. Walking over to Shizune, he pushed her out of the chair she was sitting on and looked under it. There, Tsunade sat, her feet crossed together and a pile of cards on her hand.

"Good afternoon, Neji. What brings you here?" Tsunade looked at him innocently but Neji didn't buy it on bit. "You know perfectly well why I'm here." He told her. "Why isn't Hinata rooming with me?" he asked.

Tsunade smirked. "It's because I perfectly know you won't let her near anyone." Neji gritted his teeth. "Your damn right I won't!" he yelled. "Hinata's a girl!! You can't room her with any guys!" Tsunade looked at him amused, "That includes you." She stated. Neji wanted to tear up his hair because of this woman's stubbornness. "I'm her cousin!! It's my duty to look out for her!"

"Your duty is to look out for Hyuuga Hinata. I think your forgetting that we have a new student named Hyuuga Hiro." Neji wanted to scream. "They _are _the same person, and you know that!! Why won't you listen to me?!" Tsunade just grinned. She shuffled her cards from under the table and held one out to Neji. He took it with a sigh and looked at it. It was a picture of Daisy Duck in a queen costume with the words 'I am Queen' in it.

"You are so immature." He told her. Tsunade shrugged, "Only one man's opinion." Neji sighed, "Please Tsunade-sama. Please change it. You can place Lee and Shino somewhere else. Please?" Tsunade looked at him and sighed. "Look Neji, even if I'll do what you want, I can't. Her file already reached the Department of Education, and they already approved of it. That file also contained her sleeping quarters. Besides, if I try to take it back… I doubt they'll even let me." Then suddenly, she grinned. "Not that I would. I'm perfectly satisfied with where she is."

Neji growled. "But she's a girl! If anybody in this school finds out, they'll… they'll ravish her!! We live in a boy's school! If any guy finds out she's a girl, they'll take advantage of her!" he yelled out exasperated. Tsunade looked at him seriously, "Exactly my point." Neji just gaped at her. "Nobody would know she's a girl. You can trust her with that, right?" Neji nodded. "Plus, _you _know she's a girl. You're the _only _male here that knows that. What if _you _take advantage of her?" Neji growled, his face turning red in anger and embarrassment. Trying not to explode on his principal, he told her, "…But I have to take care of her…"

Tsunade crawled out of the table and put her hands on her hips. "If she expects to stay here, she will learn to take care of herself." Neji glared at her fiercely. "But…" "No buts Hyuuga Neji. I heard what happened to Naruto. If that's your way of protecting her, I would put a restraint on you to keep you away from her." Neji winced. There weren't any serious injuries, right? "Besides, I don't think her father would mind." She told him evilly. Neji scowled. Damn right he won't.

"Fine." He said in defeat. "But if anything happens to her, I would personally have your head." He told her. Tsunade just grinned. "I'm glad you saw it my way."

* * *

Hinata stared at the door in front of her; Room 143. Her new room. Her new room that she has to share… with BOYS!! She felt herself growing dizzy. 'No. I will not faint. I will not faint. I will not faint.' She repeated this mantra in her head several times without even trying to open the door. She didn't notice when it opened on its own. Okay… with a little help form someone.

"Hey." The voice finally woke Hinata up from her reverie. She looked up and came face to face with her new roommate.

She felt herself blush when she noticed he was standing too close for her liking. "So… you're our new roomie, huh?" he asked. She just nodded; afraid her voice would fail her. The guy, who she now noticed had two fang tattoos running down his cheeks, opened the door wider. "Cool!" he declared. "I'm Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba." He told her. After clearing her throat, she looked at him and smiled. "Hyuuga Hiro."

Kiba's smile widened and ran inside the room. "Welcome to our humble abode." He told her. He pointed to a bed on the far corner and told her she'd be sleeping there. "You can put anything you want up there. Just make sure to clean up or Kurenai-sensei would have our heads." Hinata walked over to her bed and placed her luggage on it. She looked around the room, noting the bunk bed on the other side. "Hey Kiba." She called out, "Awhile ago, you said, 'our' new roomie."

Kiba smiled. "Yeah, there are three people in every room. He's out on a band gig tonight so you wouldn't get to see him until later." As Hinata started unpacking her stuuf, they heard someone knock. "I'll get it." Kiba called out and ran to the door; Hinata didn't really pay much mind. Instead, she used it as an opportunity to shove her underwear in a drawer. As she finished, she heard footsteps coming her way.

She turned around and found herself facing Kiba once again. Beside him was a red-headed guy with black lining around his eyes. Hinata felt herself freeze when she saw him eye-to-eye. His green eyes froze her to place as she continued staring at him. "Hiro. I want you to meet our roomie. Sabaku Gaara."

_**End of Chapter**_

Um... yeah. Here's the 2nd chapter! I was so psyched when I saw how many of you guys reviewed this story. 7 reviews in one chapter! So cool! In all my past accounts, I've never gotten so many reviews before! I am so totally gratified! I don't know if I made it up to your expectations, but I am trying my best. Actually, I really thought about not putting it up, but I've been thinking about it for a long time and so... yeah. Seeing your reviews just kept me going. They're inspiration. Thanks a million times and over!

Anyway, I'm sorry for blabbing. To just let you know, I'll only be uploading every friday night... except maybe when I have Saturday classes. Anyhow! Please drop a review! I'd really really appreciate it if you do! Sorry for blabbing again... So until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! We're in Chapter III now people! But before going there, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed Chapter II... My thingy was broken and I couldn't send a reply so, yeah... Thank you one and all!

**Crying Wolf Kaia- **Glad you like it! Yeah, I really tried to make her look like that. It's so nice of her to do that to Neji, really.

**ForeverBandGeek- **Yeah... let your imagination soar high until you get it. Far as I can go is when he looks just like the way he did when lmost all the girls beat him up in the anime for kissing Sasuke... hope you can think of a better one!

**EerieNightfall- **Yeah, Hiashi is pretty messed up ain't he? As for the going to the boy's school... I also always wanted to wear the boy's uniform, too bad we can't or else my 'rents would have a heart attack if they knew **_I _**was crossdressing.

**xTwilightsDawnx- **I'm sure Hinata thinks of something... someday... teehee...

**kawaiiitahina123- **You'll just have to continue reading if you want to find out...

**simplegirl42- **Yeah! Natural instinct rulez!!

Hope you guys like this chapter! You'll be meeting some of the other boys. Only some of them, alright! I'm trying to slow things a bit. I just hope you guys don't get impatient. What's a story without readers?! But still! Hope you guys like this chappie!!

_**THE CROSS-DRESSER**_

**Chapter III**

_**By: BlueRomance**_

"I… ugh… I thought he'd be out 'till later on tonight?" she asked. Gaara stared at her like she was a freak, but he decided to answer anyway. "One of our members couldn't play today so we had to bail." "Oh…" After staring at her for a little while longer, he started heading towards his bed. Hinata sighed. One look from that Gaara guy and she was frozen in her tracks. 'It was as if he could see right through me…' she thought. Realizing what just crossed her mind, she hugged herself, as though protecting herself from any peeping toms. 'That thought just wasn't right.' She stated.

She didn't notice that Kiba had followed Gaara's example. But instead of resting, he decided to bug Gaara about the cancelled gig. Hinata, not having anything better to do, just lay down on the bed and listened to her new roommates.

"So Gaara?" Kiba asked loudly, "Who's the idiot who made you all bail?" Gaara stared at the ceiling in his spot from the top bunk and muttered one name, "Naruto." Hinata blushed. He probably couldn't play because of Neji. She couldn't help but feel that she was responsible. No one noticed her discomfort, Kiba continued on talking, "Oh boy. Not again." He said, "Sasuke is totally going to kill him. You guys have been waiting to play there for ages, right?" he asked. Obvious irritation flashed across Gaara's face. Kiba paid no attention to this. "I mean, all of you poured all you've got in the brand new songs you were supposed to play there." "Kiba…" Gaara growled, obviously not wanting to hear any of it.

"All of you bought new instruments for this chance to…"

"Kiba…"

"You were counting on that the Music Director would be there to hear you play. Which of course he will be, since he's _always _there."

"Kiba…"

"But just because of Naruto, you guys lost the chance of a lifetime."

"Kiba…"

"I also doubt they'll let you in since you guys bailed on them."

"Kiba…"

"Sasuke's probably gonna ki--"

"Put a sock in it why don't 'cha!"

Gaara looked infuriated at him and Kiba just cowered in fear… with a sock hanging from his mouth. "We waited for this moment in like forever alright!" he yelled. "Even Naruto was excited about this! He wouldn't let this pass in any way possible!" Gaara stood up and punched the wall. "So… why wasn't he there?" Kiba asked as he removed the sock from his mouth. "That damn Hyuuga!!" he yelled. Hinata gulped and crawled to the furthest place on her bed. "He pulverized Naruto for no apparent reason!! And now, Kabuto has him in lock-down until tomorrow night!" he fell on his bed in a thud and it creaked loudly under him."

Kiba stared at him thoughtfully. "Woah…" he whispered. A sudden realization suddenly dawned on him. "Wait, a Hyuuga?" he looked at Hinata and she gulped. "Aren't you a Huuga?" Gaara, at this point, stood up and glared at her. "Um…" afraid to answer, she closed her eyes and nodded. Gaara growled and punched the wall behind him again. Hinata opened one of her eyes slowly to find him getting off the bed and heading towards the door.

"I'll be outside if you need me."

He turned the knob on the door and then stopped. He looked at Hinata and she gulped once again. "Listen you." He said, "Just because your new doesn't mean your going to have special privileges." He said. "I don't care if it was your cousin or brother or whatever part of your family he is who did that to Naruto. Your still a Hyuuga, we'll let you share his blame." He narrowed his eyes at her. Opening the door, he stepped out and left. Hinata just sat there, staring at the door with fear.

Kiba too stared at the door before looking at her. "So…." He said, "Really, what part of your family is he?"

* * *

Gaara walked along the halls and scowled to himself. 'That damn Hyuuga.' He thought, 'If it wasn't for him, we might be making it big right now.' He growled and walked along, passing doors until he stopped to a specific one; Room 173. He knocked once and opened the door. He stepped in and closed the door, then finally sat on the floor, looking at the people around him.

On one side sat Shino, his arms were folded across his chest and for once, his eyes were free of the sunglasses he always wore. On the bed sat Sasuke with a murderous look on his face. The only one missing was Naruto.

"I thought you were going to hit the hay Sabaku?" Sasuke asked. Gaara headed towards where he sat and comfortably sat beside him. "I was, but someone there ticked me off." Shino looked at him, "I thought you and Kiba were getting along?" he asked, somehow concerned for his child-hood friend. "We are." Gaara stated, "It's the Hyuuga."

Sasuke jumped to his feet. "Hyuuga? What Hyuuga?" he asked. His lips formed a huge scowl, and if anyone looked closely enough, you'd also see a red glint in his eyes. "It's his cousin or something or the other." Sasuke plopped back down on the bed. "Oh." Shino looked at him. "I never knew Neji had a cousin." He said. "Neither did I." Gaara replied, "But their eyes are the same. I don't think anybody has eyes like those freaks."

Sasuke smirked. "Your calling them freaks because of their eyes?" he asked mockingly. "Have you seen yourself in the mirror Panda Boy?" Gaara glared at him. "Oh shut it."

They stayed quiet for a long time after that. It wasn't really boring, they _do _keep themselves company. Besides, once Naruto gets out of the clinic tomorrow, they wouldn't get this much peace and quiet again for a long long long time to come. Better be safe than sorry. After that, Gaara looked up. "So, what are we gonna do with the Hyuuga?" he asked. Sasuke smirked. "We already thought of that." He said. He sat up and handed Shino a pair of scissors. "Shino's gonna give him quite a haircut."

"How 'bout the new one?" he asked. Sasuke looked at him and shrugged, "We'll just leave it up to you."

_**End of Chapter**_

Okay, I really think of all my chappies, this one is somehow a little short dont'cha think? I just hope it's enough for you guys out there! Don't forget to press that cute little purple button down there... You know you want to...


	4. Chapter 4

I guys!! It's once again back to crossdressing. Thank you guys for the support! Hope I meet your expectations for this chappie!!

**Disclaimer: **Do I really need to tell you guys I don't own Naruto?

_**THE CROSS-DRESSER**_

**Chapter IV**

_**By: BlueRomance**_

Hinata filed out into the hallway along with all the other _boys. _She just witnessed the most…ugh. Well, she didn't really know how to describe what she witnessed. Let's just say it was the most _detailed _anatomy of the female body. Her new teacher, Jiraiya-sensei, kept blabbing about how the female body was one of the most wonderful… it was too disturbing to actually say. Of course, Hinata was freaked out; the worst part was that he actually winked at her! She was officially scared. Can this guy really be an _expert _to actually notice anything? She shivered and hugged herself, probably imagining it as a shield from all things indecent. She was doing that way too many times already.

Suddenly, an arm was slung across her shoulders. She looked a little to her right and smiled. She was once again looking up at the beautiful smile of Uzumaki Naruto. "Hey Hiro!" he said. "What's up?" She smiled and said nothing; instead she removed his arm from her shoulder and coughed. "Naruto! I didn't think you'd be out so soon!" _he _exclaimed. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what Neji did yesterday. He kinda over-reacted." Naruto smiled at her and once again slung his arm across her shoulders. "S'all good!" he yelled. "You're my new best friend, I wouldn't let whacked out cousins get in the way of that." Hinata smiled, she believed that what he said about Neji wasn't polite, but he did refer her as 'his new best friend,' right?

Then suddenly, the hall was filled with laughter. They both turned around and saw a very strange sight. Neji had his hair cut. His normal waist-length brown hair now only reached behind his ear. Truth be told, it _did _look good on him, but having been used to seeing him with his long hair, it was hard to say if he looked normal or not.

Naruto let go off her shoulder and started laughing. "Oi! Neji! What happened to you?!" he laughed. Neji shot him a glare that immediately shut him up. He hid behind Hinata who was trying not to laugh as well. "Has anyone seen Aburame?" he asked loudly. His voice was filled with cold-blooded malice that everybody shut up and backed away in unison.

Neji growled. "Where is Aburame?" Nobody answered, and by the looks of it, only the blond cowering behind Hinata was the only one who knew. Neji stomped over to him and asked him in a deadly whisper, "Where is he Naruto?" Naruto just cowered in fear, after the beating he had yesterday, he now had a great fear on the Hyuuga genius. Neji also seemed to like his new control over the whiskered blond.

Hinata noticed it too.

In her most manly voice ever, she looked at Neji square in the eye and said, "Nii-san, it seems to me that Uzumaki-san doesn't know where Aburame-san is hiding. You could probably look somewhere else." She continued gazing at Neji's eyes until he turned away. He nodded to her once and left the hall, giving a glare to the boys who were still sniggering.

He looked back to see the Uzumaki saying something to her, probably thanking her for saving him. In his mind, he told himself, _Maybe I should trust her with taking care of herself. _Then suddenly he noticed the light blush that stained her cheeks as Naruto once again slung his arms across her shoulders and thought, _Or maybe I should watch her a little more closely. _As he turned a corner, he forced himself to think of the mission at hand, _But first, I need to find Aburame…_

Back with Hinata, she was headed towards her next period. And luckily for her, Naruto had the same class. It was History with Sarutobi-sensei.

Honestly, Hinata was fascinated with History but today, a feeling of dread filled the pit of her stomach. There, standing by the doorway, was Sabaku Gaara.

Hinata froze in her tracks, she couldn't move. His ice-cold aquamarine eyes swept over her just like the night before. Hinata was officially afraid of this guy. Bad thing was, they were in the same room! She was wondering how to avoid him at all costs, totally forgetting she was still in the hallway. She was only snapped out of her trance when Naruto was waving his hand up and down in front of her face.

"W-wha..?" she muttered as she focused her eyes on Naruto. He grinned. "You're spacing out again. Does that usually happen to you?" Her eyes then met those two cold ones; her knees went weak, "Ugh… yeah. Sorry…" Naruto grinned a bit wider before spinning her around to face Gaara. "I haven't introduced you two yet!" he exclaimed. "Hiro this is Gaa--" "I know who he is." Gaara snapped at him. Naruto scratched his cheek. "Oh… how?" "Um… we're roommates…" Hinata whispered. "Sweet!!" Naruto yelled. Hinata blushed briefly and returned to normal, trying to keep her composure. Unfortunately, nothing escapes Gaara's keen eyes. He narrowed his eyes at her and she once again felt as though he was going to rip her to shreds.

"Naruto…" Gaara growled. Naruto faced him, "What is it Gaara?" he asked. Without another word, Gaara grabbed him by the elbow and started pulling him away, "You go on ahead Hiro! We'll be right there!" with that, they disappeared from her sight as they turned the hall. Hinata stood there for a while before entering. "I wonder if they're gay or something…" she whispered to herself.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?!" Gaara asked Naruto once they were out of ear-shot. "What?" Naruto asked innocently. Gaara growled at him, why does he have to be stuck with a moron like him? He doesn't even remember how he even became friends with him. "Naruto..." he said, trying not to blow up on him, "That guy is a Hyuuga. His cousin or whatever beat you to a pulp. We lost the chance we've been waiting for our whole life because of him and now you're hanging out with one of his kin!!" Gaara wanted to pull his hair out. "Why can't you think straight for once?!"

Naruto eyes were downcast, thoughts whirring inside his mind. "I am thinking straight..." he finally muttered, Gaara had to strain to hear. "Gaara... it's not Hiro's fault I got beat up. I mean he just got here. Maybe I did something to Neji sometime before that he suddenly remembered. Who knows...?" Gaara stared at him as though he was crazy. "But Gaara, whatever the case is... I'm okay with it." Now, Gaara _really _thought he was crazy. "What?!" he yelled. "Naruto, listen to you! We gave everything that we had for that gig, and because of the damned Hyuuga, we lost that a big chance! And now your telling me your okay with it?!"

Naruto then looked at him square in the eye. "Yeah, Gaara. I am." Gaara stared at him and sighed. "I can see you're not backing down. I want to know the reason why." He waited for an answer, it didn't come right away. He looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me your turning gay, Naruto. I don't think my stomach could take it." Naruto grinned, his usual hyper grin, "No way!!" he exclaimed. The grin then faded, replaced by a small genuine smile. His hand went up to his chest and pressed it near his heart, "I just feel it, that's all..."

With that, they headed towards History, wherein they got yelled at for taking so long... as well as being hit by a few chalkboard erasers. As Gaara headed towards his seat, trying to remove the dust from his hair, he thought about what Naruto just told him. He then caught sight of the new kid. Their eyes met, but not for long as he quickly averted his eyes to look at something else. Gaara smirked, maybe he'll think about what Naruto said... or maybe he could have some fun with this Hyuuga Hiro...

_**End of Chapter**_

Yeah… I cut Neji's beautiful, beautiful hair. I'm sorry for everyone who's disappointed. If you want, I can… give him a wig. Just kidding!! I want to thank you guys for reviewing! It totally means a lot to me. The past few days were a little harsh on me and my ego jumped off a cliff, but reading your reviews were all the inspiration I needed! Thank you!!

Anyways, for Hinata's little punishment or something… you guys suggest something. I'm really empty… Don't forget to press the cute little button if you liked the chappie! Thank you!!


	5. Chapter 5

_**THE CROSS-DRESSER**_

**Chapter V**

_**By: BlueRomance**_

Hinata was lying down on the ground, staring at the clouds as they passed by. Her books were scattered around her, and bits and pieces of paper were thrown al over the place. Hinata's previous study session was tough, but now she could do nothing and just relax…

She closed her eyes, a silent sigh escaping her lips as she felt a cool breeze brush against her face. She wished life was always like this.

"Oi. You're in my spot." Hinata sat up, startled. Her cheeks were once again pink as she looked up to see a guy about her age towering over her. She stood up quickly and bowed. "Gomen!" she squeaked. "I didn't know!" she quickly bent down and started picking her stuff up, pretty aware of his eyes following her every move.

When she finally managed to retrieve all her stuff, she stood back up and bowed again. As soon as she made a run for it though, she tripped and everything was once again sprawled out on the ground.

"Oh, shoot." She muttered under her breath. She bent to pick her stuff up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw the boy lazily looking her over. "Leave it." He said, "Watching the clouds is a whole lot better than reading stupid books."

Hinata gaped at him, but nodded anyway.

She uneasily left her books lying on the ground and once again sat down under the tree. She stared at the boy as he lay down on the ground, only noticing that his hair looked like a pineapple. She stared at him a bit longer; she's never seen anyone with hair like that. Apart from her old school teacher, Iruka, anyway. But at least, he didn't look like a pineapple.

She had been staring for a long while that she didn't even see him look at her. His voice broke her train of thought her when he said, "You probably think I look like pineapple, don't you?"

She squirmed, coughed, and tried to relax. She wanted to tell him 'No, I don't,' but she just couldn't help herself and told him honestly without thinking, "Yeah, I do."

The guy let out a small chuckle. "I get that a lot." He told her. He propped himself with one elbow and faced her. "Your Hiro, right?" he asked, "Hyuuga Hiro?" Hinata nodded. "Um… how 'bout you?" she asked. "My name?" he asked, "I'm Nara Shikamaru. I have the same classes as you, if you haven't noticed."

Hinata blushed, she really hadn't noticed him. Shikamaru smiled, "I'll give you a clue. I'm the guy at the back who always falls asleep." Realization dawned on Hinata. She _has _noticed somebody usually sleeping in class. She planned on asking Naruto or Neji about him, but she never got the chance to say so.

"You know, I'm not usually this talkative."

"Oh." Was all Hinata managed to squeak out. "Yeah…" Shikamaru answered, "Guess, I'm just curious is all."

Shikamaru sighed and stared at the clouds again. "… troublesome…" he muttered as he closed his eyes. "…Really troublesome…"

Hinata just stared at him and shrugged. She was a bit tired, it wouldn't be wrong if she decided to rest for a little bit.

She scooted over a few distances away from Shikamaru and carefully lay down on the ground, the sun gently caressing her face.

"Shikamaru!"

Hinata bolted upright and turned just in time to see a chubby guy ran up towards her. Well, to the one behind her anyway.

Shikamaru sat up, clearing his head from any grass. "Chouji?" he asked. His voice now back to his normal lazy self, "Don't you still have training with Asuma-sensei?" Chouji grinned. "Nah!" he said, pulling a bag of chips from behind him and plopping himself besides his friend. "Sensei let us out early." He stated, munching on his chips quietly.

Hinata stared at him, trying to find out more about him. He had light-brown hair and small chinky eyes. He had a kind smile and a peaceful aura around him. The swirly-thingy on his cheeks also suited him perfectly.

As Hinata sat there, looking at him, one word came to mind, "Buddha…" she muttered under her breath.

Suddenly, Chouji turned to look at her. His eyes stared at her discriminately. Hinata tried to hold her ground and stay where she was, but he was staring so hard that she had to scoot farther away. When she finally thought he was going to snap or something, he broke out into a huge smile.

"Hi, I'm Akimichi Chouji."

Hinata blinked. Wow, she wasn't expecting that. She smiled weakly back at him and accepted the hand he took out. "Hyuuga Hiro. Nice to meet you."

Chouji smiled and passed unto her the bag of chips he had, "Do you want some?" he asked. Hinata shook her head, "Ugh… no thanks."

After a few more exchange of words, silence followed. That is, until a guy with thick black-brows dressed all in green came running up to them. Hinata's eyes widened. Over all the people she had seen in this school, this guy has to be the weirdest one yet.

"Yosh!" he yelled when he spotted them. "You must be the youthful Hiro that I have heard about!!" he looked at her and smiled. Hinata thought she was going to be blind. "Your cousin, Neji, has been looking for you!!" he yelled again. Hinata winced. She was going to turn both blind and deaf.

She stood up and grabbed her things. "Thank you… um…" The weird guy smiled and struck a pose. "Rock Lee at your service! Yosh!!" Hinata sighed and turned back to look at Shikamaru and Chouji. She bowed to them and smiled. "Thank you guys for the company." She said. After that, she started heading down back to school with Rock Lee following _way _too close behind.

Shikamaru and Chouji watched her leave. When they were about to go back to cloud-gazing, Chouji spotted something on the ground. It was a wallet.

He picked it up and handed it over to Shikamaru.

The lazy-genius opened it and smirked. "Just as I thought…" he whispered. He closed it and slid it into his back pocket. An devious scheme making its way to his usually passive brain.

Chouji saw the evil smile forming on Shikamaru's lips. He slowly backed away and whimpered, "Shikamaru… your scaring me again…"

**_End Chapter_**

Okay, to get things straight, _**RENZAN **_is the school's name. It's just more known as "Konohagakure's all boy's school" for apparent reason. But it's really called Renzan, okay?

And yeah, c'mon you guys! I need suggestions here!! If you don't have anything in mind for Hinata, you can always vote for something in the poll I have in my account. Please!! My brains empty.

I'm also sorry for this chappie. I think its okay I guess, but I personally think it sucks. The characters are so OOC!! At least I introduced some characters… -sigh-

Oh well, I hope you guys weren't bored to death with this chappie. I'll try harder next time. Thanks for everyone who reviewed!!

P.S. Even though the chapter stinks, I won't mind getting a review!! ;


	6. Chapter 6

**_THE CROSS-DRESSER_**

**_By: BlueRomance_**

**Chapter VI**

Hinata tried not to laugh.

She bit her lip, pinched her cheeks, and kept wringing her hands on her jacket. Unfortunately, nothing worked.

At least, she tried.

"Hinata, stop laughing!" Neji demanded. A light flush appeared on his cheeks, but he stood his ground. In his hands was a long-brown wig, almost identical to his dear lost locks.

Hinata tied to control herself. She tried to breath normally again and to remove the smile on her face. Most of all, she tried not to think her cousin was idiotic at times.

Trying was really hard.

"Hinata!" Neji yelled, his face growing hotter by the second. He brought her to the mall to _help _him, not laugh at him all afternoon.

"I'm sorry nii-san." She said between laughs. "But why do you even need a wig?"

Neji's eyes widened, his mouth hanging open before it closed abruptly. "What do you mean?!" he exclaimed, "Look at this!!" he gestured to his hair. His once beloved long beautiful locks long gone, and in its place was a short shaggy look; a normal boy's cut.

"Nii-san, your over-reacting. I think Aburame-san did you a favor by cutting your hair."

Neji stood there… and then…

"A FAVOR?!"

Everybody in the shop turned to look at them. This time, it was Hinata's turn to go red. Neji didn't care about anything for the moment… maybe except his hair.

"Hinata, have you gone insane?!" he yelled, "What Aburame did was no favor. Hinata just cowered back in fear… or embarrassment.

A few moments later, Neji grabbed her by the wrist and started pulling her away. "Now that's settled," he said, "you can help me look for a wig."

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching from behind on of the many shelves. A small smile graced his lips after watching the little scene. He was different in his own kind of way and yet common in so many. What made him really stand out though was his jacket. His school jacket.

A Renzan High Jacket.

"Hyuuga Hinata. It's so very nice to meet you."

* * *

"Shikamaru."

Shikamaru looked up to see his girlfriend standing before him. Her hands were on her hips and her hair was a mess. It was very rare to see it like that.

"Hey Ino." He said so casually and removed his feet form the table. Ino sat at the seat across of him. They were at the park, just a few feet from Renzan, and quite a whole lot more from where Ino came from.

"Shikamaru, when you said you had an emergency, I thought something happened to you or something." Shikamaru stared at her and rolled his eyes. It was just like her to jump into the kind of conclusion. "I never said anything about me."

"Well then, what's so important that I had to get here a.s.a.p?"

"There's this girl at school I'm having problems with."

Ino stared at him and asked quite tactlessly, "Are you going to break up with me?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Are you forgetting I study at a boy's school?" He grabbed something from his back pocket and showed it to her.

"I want you to befriend Hyuuga Hiro."

**_End Chapter_**

Okay, I'm sorry I skipped a week to update and to reply to your revies!! I'm so sorry, please have mercy!!

I've been having problems since it was exams here and stuff. I totally sucked!! There was also our school paper screening!! _And _my german cousin came to our house and totally broke my computer!! That's why I'm here at a computer shop and stuff and why this chappie's so cute!! I mean short.

I'm so sorry!!

Anyway, hope you like the chappie and stuff. Review!! Hmm... I bet your wondering who that guy is at the store. Well, I'll give you a clue... he's not an OC. He's a real Naruto character. Keep on guessing!

Anyway, thanks for understanding!


	7. Chapter 7

_**THE CROSS-DRESSER**_

**Chapter VII**

_**By: BlueRomance**_

Hinata smiled to herself as she walked down the dorm halls.

She just got back from the mall with Neji; the latter finally satisfied with the wig he bought. Hinata on the other hand just bought an interesting read from the bookstore.

Her idea for the night was to take a bath and hit the sack and read the book she bought while Kiba and Gaara do whatever they do.

Well… now that she was on the subject… Hinata started thinking about her two roomies. She's only been able to sleep there for just two nights, but she somehow already has an impression on them.

Kiba was _**wild. **_Well, that's what he claims to be at least. To Hinata, Kiba was more like a puppy. You know, the kind that stares at you with big pleading eyes trying to take a look at your homework. Right, he was that kind of puppy.

Now on to the next contender:

Gaara.

Well… Gaara… Um… He's… artisitic?

Hinata sighed. How much she wanted to tell people she wasn't afraid, she was. Sabaku no Gaara has this some kind of hold on her that freezes her in her footsteps. Just one icy-look from him makes her want to run away and never come back.

Truth be told, Gaara was scary. That was the only thing her mind could decide on him.

She shivered as she thought about him before noticing she was standing right outside her dorm room. It was already open.

Hinata wished she was the first one there. Fate really did hate her. Anyway, she hoped it was Kiba. He was really easier to get-along with and Hinata really won't mind the company.

But once she entered the room, she knew once again, fate still wanted to torture her.

"Hyuuga."

Gaara greeted from his seat on the bed. Hinata nodded her greeting and realized they weren't the only one in the room.

"Hiro!"

Hinata turned to see Naruto's head exiting the fridge. Naruto immediately slung his arm across her shoulders. "What'ya doing here?" Hinata smiled at him and was about to respond when somebody else did it for her.

"He sleeps here, moron."

She turned to see who spoke and found a pair of black eyes staring at her. She gulped. They were almost like Gaara's eyes. They were really intimidating. She didn't know though if they were worse or not.

Naruto scratched his cheeks. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

The black-eyed guy snorted and once again faced the piece of paper he was staring at awhile ago.

Naruto glared at the guy when he finally smirked and looked back at her. "Oh yeah, Hiro. I forgot to introduce you to him. His name is Sas-_uke _"duck-butt" Uchiha. And don't you forget that."

Hinata managed to suppress the giggle that wanted to burst out from her lips. Naruto started making faces at Sasuke when Gaara's voice rang through.

"You don't mind, do you Hyuuga?" he asked. "They're staying over for the night." Hinata just nodded and uttered a single, "Oh."

Naruto then made her sit down on the bed. "We're trying to make our songs." He told her. "It's for our band. Do you know it?" Hinata had to shake her head. She knew Gaara was in a band, but she didn't know anything about them exactly.

"Well…" Naruto started, "We're called _Omen _and we play all kinds of stuff. We usually play during Saturday night at a school event or something, so we usually have to make songs."

"Oh." She said again. "Actually, we're still missing one member, he's out on a class field trip, you know, Shino. That or he's still hiding from Neji." Hinata had to agree with the last option.

When she turned to look at the others, she was surprised to see Sasuke looking at her. His face was filled with concentration. Hinata could just imagine the gears tinkering in his chickens-ass head.

"You look feminine." He stated.

Oh.

"Um… yeah, lots of people say that about me."

Gaara then looked at her then. His eyes were drilling through her skull. "And we agree wholeheartedly." He said, "In fact, you might be so feminine as to bring one of these to school…"

He then took something from behind. To Hinata's horror, Gaara was holding up her bra…

_**End Chapter**_

See..? I told you guys I'll be updating this Friday! Woot! And yes, Gaara found one of Hinata's bras! Aah! Now what? Oh well, sorry it's still short but my computer's still busted. I apologize. Oh and don't get me wrong okay, I LOVE Sasuke.

Don't forget to review. XD

P.S. Am I rushing things or what?


	8. Chapter 8

_**THE CROSS-DRESSER**_

**Chapter VIII**

_**By: Blue Romance**_

Hinata stared and stared and stared. Finally, she cracked and yelled;

"SHIT!! Where'd you get that?!"

Gaara just shrugged and threw it on the floor. Hinata stared at it helplessly. "I found it on the bathroom." Gaara told her, "You know Hyuuga, if you want to keep things private. You should really make sure your stuff isn't lying all over the floor."

Naruto walked over her fallen underwear and raised it up. He stared at it closely and whistled. "Sweet."

Hinata blushed and snatched it away from him. "Don't touch that." She grumbled as she stuffed it inside her closet. "So…" Sasuke started, "Whose bra is that?"

Hinata blushed from her toes to the tip of her ears. Whose bra is that? Whose freakin' bra is that? "Um…" she started, still wracking her brains for an answer, "It's… ugh… my girlfriend's." Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow. "Your girlfriend?" he asked. Hinata nodded slowly… still unsure of where the though came from, but it was too late to change now. Besides, it's not like he'd want to meet her.

"I want to meet her."

Okay… so he does want to meet her.

"Um… sorry, but she's not here right now."

Gaara stared at her and then… brought out her panties. Hinata stared at it, "What the hell?!" she shouted and tried to grab it from his grasp, but Gaara had a firm grip. "Bring her here, or else I'll hang these on the flagpole."

Hinata was gawking at him. "You wouldn't." Gaara stared right at her eyes and whispered, "Try me."

Hinata gulped and a small squeak escaped her mouth. "Ugh… sure. I'll just go and… um… call her?" with that, Hinata left the room, her hair standing on the back of her neck as Gaara's eyes still bore through her.

As the door closed, Gaara and the others stared at it. Silence enveloped them for quite a while before Naruto spoke. "Hiro has a girlfriend." He said. Gaara and Sasuke nodded. "We don't have girlfriends." Gaara and Sasuke nodded again. "We suck." This time, Gaara and Sasuke weren't so sure if they should nod.

Hinata was pacing around outside of campus, her forehead was covered with sweat. "Damn it." She muttered, "I can't believe I was so careless!!" she was walking back and forth back and forth, she hasn't noticed somebody trying to come inside.

Both of them fell on the floor with a thud.

Hinata looked up and met one of the most beautiful girls she has ever seen. And no, she isn't turning lesbian alright.

"Um… sorry." She muttered as she stood up. She held out her hand and helped the other girl as well. "No, it's alright." She said. Hinata stared at her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue, almost as nice as Naruto's. She also had blonde hair that was tied up in a pony-tail. Her face was dressed with a gentle smile.

"Hi, my name's Ino." She said. "Um… Hiro. Nice to meet you."

They were quiet for a few seconds when Hinata moved. "Um, you needed to go inside?" she asked. Ino shook her head, "No. Actually… I'm here to see you."

Hinata was shocked for a little while. This girl was here to see her? Her? 'Oh no!' she shouted inside her head, 'What if she likes me or something?! No!!' She was too busy fighting with herself that she didn't notice Ino waving something in front of her eyes.

"Are you even listening?!" she snapped. Hinata was taken aback. Literally. For the second time in just a few minutes, she fell on her bum. As she was rubbing her poor rear end, she muttered a sorry. Ino sighed and helped her up. "It's alright." She said, _again. _"Just don't fall again, okay?"

It was a joke. Hinata just smiled meekly and nodded. Ino once again brought out the item she was trying to show Hinata awhile earlier. It was her wallet.

"W-where did you get that?" she asked. She _knew _she had her wallet in her pocket… right? Why the hell was she being so careless today? Why?!

"A friend of mine found it. Wanted me to give it back."

Hinata smiled and said thank you and reached her hand to get her wallet back. Ino pulled it away from her reach. "Not yet." She said, "First, you have to confirm something for me."

Hinata gulped and nodded.

"Well…" Ino looked at her up and down, smirking all the way, "Are you really male? I mean, you look so feminine and girly."

She was smirking like mad that Hinata already knew she knew, so she just shook her head. "Fine, alright? I'm not a guy. I'm a girl. Can I have my wallet now please?" Ino smiled triumphantly and gave her back her wallet.

After that, she slung her arm around her shoulder, "Now that you've confirmed it, you are my new girlfriend."

As the word girlfriend came to mind, Hinata paled. Ino noticed, she turned to face her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Hinata stared at her and thought, 'What else do I have to lose?' Um… her identity? Or in this case, her secret identity?

"Um...Ino?" she asked, "Since you know I'm a girl and all… can you do me a favor?" Ino let go of her and folded her arms across her chest, "If it's about pretending to be your girlfriend, sorry but I'm already taken."

Hinata's eyes shifted to the floor, somehow disappointed. Then she realized something, she haven't even told Ino anything yet. She looked back up to see Ino grinning. "But… if you really do need a _pretend girlfriend, _we have Shikamaru for that."

Ino pointed a little to her left just as Shikamaru was exiting the bushes, followed by Chouji. "We heard about your little predicament, Hiro." He said, emphasizing on _his _name. "So we decided to help."

Hinata stared at them for a long time and felt a little… faint.

_**End ofChapter**_

Okay, I'm not sure if this is still short, but I tried my best. And yeah, I know I skipped like how many weeks from updating and I hope you guys aren't mad at me and stuff. -sniff-

Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. And yes, I think I rushed a bit as well. Oh and yeah, thanks to those who suggested the flagpole thing. Maybe I will add it, who knows...? Well, I do for one thing. Hehehehe...

Yeah. So hoped you liked it. And don't forget to press the cute button that says, 'Review or else.' Okay, it doesn't really say that but... yeah.

Thanks to all those who reviewed!! I love you guys!! You rock!!


	9. Chapter 9

**THE CROSS-DRESSER**

_**By: BlueRomance**_

**Chapter IX**

"You want me to do what?!"

Hinata was standing in a room filled with girls. You'd think she was finally relieved, but to tell you the truth, she wasn't. Maybe, in other situations she'd feel totally comfortable. Not in this one, I tell you.

In this situation, she was still Hyuuga Hiro. And she was looking for a girlfriend.

They've gone through almost all the girls in Ryanzaki High school for Girls. Ino's been with her all the way, that didn't do much good since most people stayed away from her.

Now, _Hiro _only has one last chance. And she's standing right in front of her.

Tenten, as she was called, had her hands on her hips and a big shocked expression on her face. Hinata wanted to hide in the corner. Actually, that's exactly what she's doing. But that doesn't really work unless it's really, really, really, dark outside. Which is not.

"I only want you to pretend to be his girlfriend. Just for a day." Ino pleaded. She almost mastered the puppy-dog eyes too. Although you could still see the glint of mischief in her eyes of you look closely enough. Personally, I don't think it'll ever get removed.

Tenten looked her over. Hinata, having nothing better to do, did the same. They just stared at each other for a very long time when Tenten shrugged.

"He's cute in a way… so yeah, I'm game."

Hinata's eye twitched. Okay, having a fellow girl pretend to be your girlfriend (even if she doesn't know you're a girl) is weird enough. Having a girl pretend to be your girlfriend… and _likes _you… Now that is scary.

Ino smiled a big wide grin. Okay, so they've only known each other for a few hours, but she really thought Hinata was a great friend. Plus, she's a better listener than Shikamaru will ever be. So finding her a pretend-girlfriend was the least she could for her. For now.

"So when do we start?"

Ino grinned and said, "As soon as possible."

* * *

Okay. There are two things that made Hinata want to scream.

First, Plan _Hiro's Girlfriend _was a total failure. The minute Tenten entered the school grounds and saw Neji, she left trying to get his number. It was funny; Hinata had to admit, but still…

Second, because Tenten bailed, what do you think happened to Hinata's pretty pink undies? Yes. They were tied to the flagpole. And that's where we find our heroine now. Sulking in the school grounds, staring at her undies.

Technically, it wasn't really Tenten's fault why it's waving at her from above in the first place. Gaara already tied it up there before she even returned to school. The worst thing was. It was only her panties up there. Her bra was probably long gone. Because written on a big piece of paper with big bold letters was: FREE, TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT.

Hinata totally wanted to scream.

"Excuse me, Ms. Hyuuga, but I do believe this is yours."

Hinata turned around slowly and was surprised to see the most beautiful man she has ever seen.

**_End of Chapter_**

Okay, I know it's totally short. I mean, it's just like 554 words. Noo!! Okay, I guess I won't be getting any much reviews for this. And I don't need to ask if it's rushed or not because I know it is. I'm so sorry!! Forgive me!!

Next chapter though is the tenth one!! And I promise you guys it would be the longest chapter yet!! And it will contain GAAHINA!! Promise!!

Now please, have mercy!!


	10. Chapter 10

_**THE CROSS-DRESSER**_

**Chapter X**

_**By: BlueRomance**_

Hinata stared at the most beautiful man she has ever seen. Well, not a boy and yet still not a man. He had chestnut brown hair and sincere clear eyes. A blemish free face (unlike her who had a big zit on her forehead) and a genuine smile.

It was like looking at an angel, that's what it was.

It was only when she saw what he was holding when her brain started working again.

He was holding her bra.

He called her Ms. Hyuuga.

This guy, whoever he was, knew her secret… she didn't think Neji would like that much.

As if reading her thoughts, the guy laughed. It was a soft chuckle, but it still somehow made her uncomfortable.

"Don't worry." He said, "My name's Haku. I'm an old friend of Neji. But I don't think I'd be alive any longer if he catches me holding your… um… personal belongings." This time, when he laughed, Hinata laughed with him. She took her _personal belongings _from his grasp and stood up.

"Thank you Haku-san." It was then that she thought that Neji was out with Tenten, how could he possibly know of her situation.

Again, Haku did his cool mind-reading thing. He smiled at her direction and said, "I saw you two at the mall while I was shopping for some supplies." Then they started talking about Neji. "I always knew he was in-love with his hair." With that, they started cracking up. Hinata enjoyed having not to hide she was a girl. But was also afraid that too many people might get involved. After all, problems come all the time. They don't care if you're already fully-booked. They just keep coming and coming. She might just once again tick her dad, and nobody wanted that. Her father was a person who liked to keep secrets. If someone found out he enrolled his daughter in a boy's school, things would go haywire in the Hyuuga household. And she'll be in a whole lot of trouble.

As she started walking towards the dorm again (with Haku politely escorting her), she was starting to forget about her dad and was worrying Gaara might be waiting there to taunt her. It was as if it was his brand new hobby to make her miserable… and she's been living there for only a few days!! _The Hyuuga really knows how to pick his girls, _he'd say, _that is… if he really does have one. _Of course, that really didn't annoy her that much. She _was _a girl, so it wasn't really insulting.

She was sure he still had no clue as to what her true gender is. It was just that he hasn't forgiven her yet for what happened to their only chance of stardom. Hinata didn't even think he wanted to be famous, she thought it was all just to torture her. That was what she was afraid of.

It was then that Haku noticed her far of gaze.

"Having some problems with a guy?" he asked with a small smile on his face. Hinata smiled back. "Not really… I'm having loads of problems with this guy." Haku grinned a little wider, "Oh, you mean Mr. Flagpole guy?" Hinata nodded a little uncertainly. Haku put an arm around her shoulder (lot's of people had been doing that to her these days) as if he knew her all his life, even though they just met a few minutes ago.

"Hmmm…." He said, a hand stroking his chin dramatically (A/N: I don't know how that can be dramatic but I like how it sounds.). "I have a few suspects in mind that may be very well be the culprit." He raised his free hand and showed off all his fingers.

"Number one… Naruto?" Haku thought that he was stupid enough to actually do that. He always enjoyed making-fun of people who had girlfriends, only because he was jealous. Hinata shook her head. He put his thumb down. "Well… is it Sai?" Sai was a weird one, you may never know what he knew. Hinata shook her head again. Haku put his pinky down.

After mentioning Lee, who he thought must have done it because it was _youthful; _and Deidara, who was a complete imbecile… he gave an _almost _defeated sigh and scratched his head. "I only have one more suspect, and it better be him." Hinata giggled and encouraged him. "I suspect it's the red-cherry himself, Sabaku no Gaara."

Hinata nodded and Haku jumped into the air triumphantly. "Aha! I knew it was him all along! So… what'd you do to get on his bad side?" Hinata shrugged. "I don't really know. I mean, I'm not the one who beat Naruto up. It's as if it's all my fault their band lost a gig!! I mean, there are other chances out there, right? I don't even think he wants to be famous. I just don't understand him!"

Haku had to smile and said, "I guess fate really isn't on your side today, huh?" Hnata nodded and grinned. "No kidding."

* * *

Sasuke was walking down the halls when something caught his eye.

He stopped in his tracks and looked out the window to see the new kid Hiro and Haku-san talking and laughing. He didn't really think about the Hyuuga, but he did have a strong admiration to Haku. He thought Haku was a great runner, and he wanted to beat him someday. Other than his band, the track field called him like no other. For him, speed was everything.

So it was a surprise to see Haku, who he heard had just comeback from the U.S. of A., with the new kid. The weird new kid at the very least.

When Haku and the new kid was finally out of sight, he went directly to his room to find Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara… and a hiding Shino already there.

"What the hell happened?" he asked as Shino cowered with his very step. Naruto scratched his cheek. "Neji finally caught him. Who knows what happened. Bug boy here won't say a word." Taking that as a signal, Shino huddled closer to his blanket and shuddered.

Sasuke had to shrug it off. It was weird, and weird did not go with his style. Except Naruto, his weirdness compliments Sasuke's superiority.

"Oh yeah, Haku's back." He said matter-of-factly. Kiba stared at the ceiling. "Oh right… I heard he lost though." Naruto groaned. "Oh no!" he exclaimed, "Then we won't stand a chance next year! The teme's going to compete!!" Sasuke hit him on the head before plopping down on the bed. "The new kid was with him."

Gaara grunted and lied down next to him. "Why are you even telling me?" he said, his voice bored and tired. Naruto though was another matter, "What? Hiro's hanging out with Haku?" his voice was loud and somehow dripping with disappointment.

"You know," he said, "I heard a lot of stuff about Haku and they always ain't good." He sat down on the chair and pouted. "Besides, Hiro's just probably being nice accompanying him back."

Kiba grinned and threw a paper ball at him. "You know Naruto," he said, "You sound as though you actually like the guy." Everybody smirked at this and Naruto blushed, "Dude, you're brain must be messed up or something. I am straight and proud of it!" Kiba snorted. "Yeah right."

* * *

"Good morning my friends!!" Gaara woke up, his back sore from sleeping on the floor. He rubbed his eyes and stared sleepily at the bright light. "Wakey-wakey!! Our beloved principal has called our attention to the auditorium!! Is it not youthful?!"

"Oh give me a break… this early in the morning?" Gaara heard Sasuke stir. They met each other's eyes. "What crazy idea has that old hag have now?"

* * *

"Gooooood Morning my students!!" Tsunade boomed into the microphone. Everyone stared at her sleepily, almost everyone still wearing their pajamas. "I'd like to thank everyone for actually having the effort of coming here and—"

"Come on baa-chan!! Get to the point already!!" Naruto yelled, he wasn't an early riser and waking up early as 7:00 really bothered him. Tsunade growled in his general direction, but he didn't seem to notice. Instead, he leaned on Sasuke's back and started drooling. Gaara smirked as he watched Sasuke push Naruto to the floor. The latter now snoring loudly.

"Okay then, since nobody appreciates me actually making a freakin' speech, I'll get to the freakin' point as the sleeping idiot suggested." She then smiled a smile that gave everyone the creeps.

"Guys," she said, "We are going on a little field trip."

_**End of Chapter**_

Hmm... I see a HakuHina going on... (betcha guys you never expected it was going to be Haku, huh?)... Oh! Is that a SasuHina too?! And a little NaruHina as well!! But I don't see my main pairing!! Where is the GaaHina in this chap?! Where isit?!

No!! I failed you guys yet again. Next chapter!! I promise!! fOR SURE!! May the flames of heaven burn me if I don't!! It's just that, we had exams today. What kind of person does that?! Exams on a Saturday?! They should be sued!!

I know, excuses and more excuses. Sorry... at least it's longer, right? Not as long as I wanted it to be but.. it's still long. I just want to thank you guys for all the support you're all giving me!! 90 reviews!! Thank you so much!! Mwah!! Also to those who favorited and alerted this story!! You make me cry happy tears!!

Well... that's all I have to say. So... once again, adios amigos!!

P.S. My birthday is on Thursday, so mind giving me a review to celebrate the occassion? (M,)


	11. Chapter 11

**THE CROSS-DRESSER**

**_By: BlueRomance_**

**_Chapter XI_**

Loud footsteps echoed throughout the hall, the walls were shaking, and the cabinets started to rattle. Tsunade simply sat in her seat calmly. The _gifted_ principal was not at all afraid, in fact, she was downright amused. Tomorrow was a day that most people looked forward to. The first field trip they had in years probably. It was no wonder that boys were awfully quiet today, stuck in their rooms getting ready.

Hey, it's the 21st century, boys care about good looks too.

At last, the heavy footsteps stopped. Tsunade raised her head a little and saw the same silhouette she's been seeing since she announced the field trip. You see, Tsunade agreed to have a combined trip with a school headed by an old-friend of hers. Orochimaru.

They weren't really friends, more on the lines of acquaintances… the thing was, Orochimaru headed a school of girls. Irony really is funny, isn't it? When Tsunade first heard about it, she laughed. But as she thought, maybe having girls over wouldn't be such a bad idea.

That's when _Hyuuga Hiro _came in. Hiro was a girl. Tsunade had no idea what in the world her father was thinking when he enrolled her here and made her promise to keep it a secret. Of course, Tsunade just followed orders. Alhough, she did swear to keep an eye on the girl. It was fun tormenting Mr. Perfect hair.

Speaking of Mr. Perfect-Hair, he was just outside the door.

"Come in." she said nonchalantly while a smirk played across her lips. The door opened slightly ajar and then a foot stepped inside. After that, the whole body slowly followed. The man (or is he a man?)

Tsunade was smirking as she watched Hyuuga Neji stride in the room.

One more catch with this field trip was that they had to spend the _whole week _in pairs. Tsunade already announced it just yesterday, and she knew Neji wouldn't be pleased at all. You see, Tsunade paired Hiro with none other than Sabaku no Gaara.

Everybody knew that the new Hyuuga was having problems with the Sabaku. Tsunade only thought it'd be real interesting if they got along. Hey, isn't it a teacher's job to make sure student's get along well?

Anyway, Neji was just walking towards her, but he didn't have the scowl Tsunade _thought _he would be wearing. "Ne-neji?" she asked hesitantly. Before she knew it, Neji dropped down on his knees and bowed. This wasn't going as planned.

"Please Tsunade-sama!!" he yelled. "Can't you let Hinata-sama and I be partners for the field trip!!" Tsunade stared at him before her smirk was returning, "Sorry Neji, I simply can't do that."

She didn't know if it was expected ort not, but Neji started bawling his eyes (more of his lung capacity though) on her office floor, his wig getting removed in the process. Yup, it wasn't going as planned. It was going much better than she expected.

* * *

Hinata was packing her things and necessities swiftly. It'd be best to just tuck in bed early before her _partner _arrives. It was bad enough she had to room with him, but now she's to spend the entire week with him. Just him. Hey, at least in the dorm, she had Kiba to talk to.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, trying to remove the tangles as she thought about her current predicament.

She was to stay with Gaara. For the whole week. It was inevitable. She tried to confront her principal about this, but Sasuke and Naruto were inside when she got there. She couldn't make herself to just go inside there and tell her. Not with those two around at least. She was still hoping she could get a shot before they leave. It was that simple.

As Hinata finally managed to close her trunk, she heard the door open and close. She closed her eyes and sighed. _Please let it be Kiba._

Her hopes dropped when she was met with cold green eyes.

Gaara crossed the room in a steady stride. Not once giving any thought that she was even there. It relieved Hinata, and yet at the same time intimidated her. Who knew when the predator would launch his attack.

Predator. That's what she called him. It was because every time she stared at those eyes, she felt as though she was going to get eaten or something.

"When are we suppose to leave?" he suddenly asked, looking up slightly to glare at her face. Hinata gulped, "W-well… they s-said t-that maybe we'd be l-l-leaving t-tomorrow." She saw Gaara raised an eyebrow. "What time do you think?"

Hinata gulped again. What was this sudden interrogation about? Is this some kind of test or something?

"U-um… 4:30?" she said meekly, her voice no more than a squeak. She heard Gaara sigh and before she knew it, she was pinned to the wall behind her. Her heart raced as she saw how their faces were only inches apart.

" Look," he started, clearly annoyed by something, "I know you don't like me, the feeling is quite mutual. I don't like the idea of sticking by a pathetic guy like you, but I don't have a choice, do I? But this is getting to old. Your stuttering is not only pathetic but also annoying. Stop it before I do something to you that you will horribly regret."

Hinata nodded, her heart still racing rapidly. But right now, she didn't know why. Of course her first thought was that because she feared him. I mean, he was right about the not-liking part. She was scared of him from day one.

That was where the scary part comes in.

Her other unexpected thought was that because she realized that his eyes weren't really green but a beautiful shade of aquamarine.

Gaara finally let go and went back to his side of the room. Hinata started to breathe again, her hand on her head as a sudden dizziness took over. She ignored it and went back to fixing her things, which she remembered was already done. She sighed and just decided to go to sleep, hoping his aquamarine eyes would go away in her dreams.

* * *

Gaara could her Hiro from where he stood, as he stuffed his clothes into the small trunk he owned. By the sound of it, he seemed to be getting ready for bed. When everything was quiet, he turned around to see he had been correct. Hiro had tucked himself so tightly with his blanket, like he usually did, and his head under the pillows.

Gaara continued to stare on. There was truly something about Hyuuga Hiro that intrigued him, even though he peaked his ill-temper once in a while. But that night, he knew it was something different. Something that might change himself drastically forever.

He didn't want his current thought to linger, but linger it did.

_Hyyuga Hiro smells like lavenders…_

_**End of Chapter**_

Um... Hi?

Okay okay, I know I've made you all wait long, but here it is. And I know it's just as short as all my other chapters but I've had other things to woory about. I know you'd all think I'm making excuses, and I won't blame you for that. But yeah... sorry....

If you'd forgive me... could you press that line on the button... heh... not as cute as 'small purple button' but oh well...

...

...

...

A-ano... right.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys!! Well, I'm sorry for the sucky chapter I put in before christmas. I guess I was just too lazy and impatient. But I fixed that now. See? It's the same chapter but a little bit longer and a little bit more drama. Okay.. not really drama, but you'll know what I'm talking after you finish reading it.

oH, I also wanted to say yes to the statement that this story was in fact based on the show, Hana Kimi. My mom loved that. So I decided to make a parody that really isn't a parody. That way, I'm being original and not at the same time. YOu get me? Sorry I forgot your name whoever said that. Kinda busy with the holidays and all. Maybe even more than when school's going on. Me and my mom are having issues. Me, being my prideful arrogant self, and her, who is quite the emotional person.

Guess I was putting too much stress on her since I wasn't really much help around the house. She finally snapped when I refused to do the dishes. Yes, I am feeling really, really, really guilty. That was why today, I cooked and cleaned and washed the dishes without her telling me so. I even did the laundry with no help from the washing machine or the dryer. It was hard work. I think I scraped off lots of skin. It's a miracle I'm still able to write.

Anyway, sorry for this long authors note... or in my case, rambling. Just enjoy the newly edited chapter. Piisa!!! Thank you so much for reviewing even though it sucked. And to all who favorited this thing and alerted it. I'm so grateful. Well, happy holidays everybody! hope you all enjoyed your christmas!!

**THE CROSS-DRESSER**

**_By: BlueRomance_**

**_Chapter XII_**

"Ta-da!! Welcome to your home for the whole week!!! Please enjoy!!!" Tsunade yelled out to all the student's out there. She was still feeling satisfied about Neji's tantrum. He kept on complaining that Tsunade actually gave him what he wanted… kinda. Neji wanted a new partner, he got a new partner. This creepy girl called Karin from Orochimaru's school.

Although happy for her victory, she did pity the Hyuuga prodigy. He probably already has a bruise on his arm from that girl who was clinging too much.

Orochimaru suddenly grinned. From besides him, Tsunade felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand in one end. "Now girls…" he hissed with a smile, all the girls there looked at him with respect and alertness. Tsunade had to admit, Orochimaru might have been creepy, he sure knew how to handle a school. That or they were just as terrified of the Michael Jackson cosplayer as she was.

Silence reigned on, and Tsunade wondered if Orochimaru fell asleep or something. After five whole minutes, he finally continued his sentence. "Have fun." With that, Tsunade noticed that all the girls' hands latched unto all their male partners' arms… or they were feeling their muscles. Either way, she knew it wasn't really her business. Although she totally enjoyed seeing all her bishounen crumble apart.

She yawned loudly and spread her arms wide. "Well then guys… Goodnight!!" She and Orochimaru entered the bus meant for them. It left with a screech. Leaving the dozens of students in their home-for-the-week.

It was a camp out.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he stared at the students who entered the forest slowly. He was completely bored. The only reason he was here in the first place was just so he could have his beloved Icha Icha back.

Now, he has to wait until they all come inside.

After waiting for the little children to crawl inside. He stood up and smiled, "Alright! Welcome to the Forest of Death!!" All the students rolled their eyes at this. Except a few people who at least was sane enough or insane enough. "Here, we are to play a simple game. I'm sure Tsunade-sama has each given you your respective numbers."

The students glanced at the paper in their hands before turning back to Kakashi. Kakashi continued, "The game is very easy, I'm sure all of you would have no trouble completing it. All you have to do is look for the ten same numbers inside the forest and we'll all see each other again on the other side."

With that, he walked off and tried to hitch hike his way home.

* * *

Somewhere in the gaggle of students did Hyuuga Hinata feel a sudden sense of dread.

* * *

Gaara stared at the forest with utter distaste. He's never been very fond of camping trips. Ever since he was young, he had never been very lucky with these kind of things. First, he was almost eaten by a bear when he was four. His next trip was when he was six, he got kidnapped by a pair of escaped criminals. His last one was when he was ten, he got trapped in the tent while a fire was raging on outside.

Gaara was so sure something bad was going to happen once he enters the green monster.

But that wasn't the worst of it. Of all people he had to be paired up with, it just had to be the walking pain in the neck. I mean, come on. If Gaara barely survived the forest, how can timid, meek, and frail Hyuuga Hiro do?

Oh, before you say anything, that was a rhetorical question.

Speaking of his partner, he briefly glanced to his right to just see him there. Hiro was staring intently at the forest in front of them, apparently afraid. Gaara assumed he had worst experiences, or he had never been in the forest. Gaara decided he should go with the latter.

As he continued staring at him, something suddenly popped into his head. The smell of lavenders…

Gaara shook his head wildly. He shouldn't be thinking that. I mean, he was a guy!! Why in all hell is he thinking about how a guy's hair smells like. He can't go gay! Especially if the subject of which is a big coward. It'd be pathetic! More pathetic than usual actually. He was grateful that he didn't get to pair up with a girl like some unlucky guys were, but it almost felt like one.

That was when he noticed that the crowd was suddenly diminishing as students started moving forward toward their destination. He picked himself up and glared at the person besides him.

"Come on, let's get going."

He watched as Hiro gulped and nod his head slightly before moving forward. Gaara followed him from behind. Then he wondered briefly, _Is this trip going to be as bad as all my other ones?_

* * *

Naruto watched from afar as Gaara and Hiro started walking towards the forest. He felt something stir in the deepest part of his gut. He wondered idly what was the reason behind it. He was sure he wasn't drinking anything expired lately. He also knows that he ate a light a breakfast. He wondered if it was because he didn't it too much.

Then as he watched Hiro eneter the darkness of the forest, that was when it him. He stood there, shocked at the realization. Ino, his partner, glared at him with irritation. "Naruto. Hurry up. I want to get out of this place as soon as possible." Naruto, with his mouth hanging open, just nodded. He was still processing the thought in his head.

_I'm gay…_

**_End of Chapter_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**THE CROSS-DRESSER**_

**Chapter III**

_**By: BlueRomance**_

Naruto stared blankly at the space in front of him. The realization just hit him with such impact that he fell on his butt in defeat. Ino glared at him as her irritation started building up.

"Naruto." She growled as she tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. "Let's go." But of course, Naruto was too lost to hear anything. Ino looked around to find herself alone with the other blonde, _It's people like you that gives us blondes a bad name, _she thought.

In the end, she grew so annoyed that she kicked Naruto, which caused him to topple over and lay on the dirt. And unfortunately for Ino, it didn't really change anything about their situation.

Ino stared at her fallen partner before sighing and sitting on the dirt beside him. "Look," she started, "I know we don't really like each other, but if you've got a problem, I'm willing to help."

Naruto's ears perked up at this and glanced at her warily. "You sure?" Ino looked at him surprised, actually wondering if this was happening. Naruto was asking if he could actually tell her his problem. Man, it must be that bad.

Seeing Naruto's frantic face and decided that yes, she was sure. "Yeah." She told him, her voice a mere whisper as she tried to guess what his problem was. Naruto looked around cautiously. Sweat started pouring from his face.

He knew he must have thought wrong. But the feeling was too strong, it was hard to believe it wasn't real. Besides, it's killing him. He just realized it a few minutes ago and he managed to get dirt in his mouth without fighting.

This was serious.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward and told Ino the dreaded words.

"I think I'm gay."

Ino looked at him, blinked three times. Naruto stared back, "What?" he asked. After 30 seconds of silence, Ino started cracking up and it was her turn to swallow dirt as she was rolling over on the ground. Naruto looked at her with an embarrassed blush on his face.

"It's not funny…" he muttered as he loked away. Ino sat up as she wiped away a tear from her eye. "Course it is." She said, "So, you gonna tell me who the lucky guy is." Naruto turned away from her. Ino put her hands on his shoulder, "Aw, c'mon Naruto. Since you've already told me. It wouldn't really make a difference, wouldn't it?"

Naruto glanced at her and sighed, "Fine." Ino grinned and waited, she didn't really expect any juicy gossips coming from his mouth, but who cares. Everybody would love to hear about Uzumaki's revelation.

"It's Hiro."

At the sound of the name, Ino blanched. Guess her plans wasn't going to come true after all. "What did you say?" she asked, "Hiro?" Naruto turned away from her prying eyes and nodded. "Is that really funny?"

Although it did seem funny, and maybe it really was. But Ino knew it was a somehow a complicated thing, Naruto actually like Hiro. And if everything that happened the week before was not a dream, Hiro is actually Hinata. Her new BFF.

"You're not serious." She said, "You can't like her!!!" she screamed. After a moment, she shook her head and screamed again, "You can't like him!!!" Naruto stared at her, "Why? Because it's against all my manliness? Against the Christian church? Against all things on Earth? Wait!! I know!! It's because you like him, don't you?"

Ino wanted to smack her head and break his. "Hell no. If you haven't noticed, I've got a boyfriend." "Then why can't I like him?"

Ino thought long and hard and decided to stick to his answers. "Because of what you said the first time." Naruto looked at her and scratched his head. "Because it's against my manliness?" Ino nodded her head. "But why?"

Ino finally lost it And hit his head and dragged him to the forest, "Because, you can't"

And as they entered the forest, she thought why the hell was she destroying such a wonderful matchmaking opportunity. But then again, it was women's intuition.

--

Gaara held unto Hiro's arm as they walked the forest grounds. He was afraid of the dark, plus can you hear all that noise? It sounds so… quiet. How can noise be quiet? It was as if it was taken out from a horror movie.

Have you ever thought that the mighty Gaara was afraid of the dark? It's really pretty funny.

Hinata looked at her wrist, being held prisoner by the fiery red head and finally decided to just speak out about it. "Ummm… Gaara-kun, could you please let go off my hand?" Gaara turned to look at his partner. The stumbling dork called Hiro. As he stared at her in the dark, he wondered briefly what he could have looked like if he was a girl.

He shook his head and put on his killer glare from which, as expected, Hiro inched away from. "What did you just call me?" Hinata gulped and tried to remember what did she just call him. "Um… Gaara-san?" she said. Gaara bore holes in her head before turning away. Hinata sighed in relief.

But then she noticed something. Gaara was still holding unto her hand.

She sighed and decided to just leave it as it is. Besides, it feels so warm and nice…. Hinata shook her head, _Bad Hinata! _She scolded herself. _You shouldn't be thinking about things like that towards a guy who wants to kill you._

Although she said that, she just couldn't help but enjoy the wonderful feeling in her hands. But then it broke off, Hinata finally noticed his hands wasn't enveloping hers anymore and she managed to scowl unconsciously, wanting the warmth back.

Gaara turned to look at her and saw how Hiro was scowling cutely. He mentally kicked himself again. _When are these tormenting thoughts gonna end?!!!_

He shook his mind clear and with a deep breath turned to his partner, "Ugh.. Hyuuga?" Hiro looked up and Gaara blushed, "We kinda lost the path."

And that was when they both knew they were destined to eternal doom.

_**End of Chapter**_


	14. Chapter 14

**THE CROSS-DRESSER**

_Chapter XIV_

_**By: BlueRomance**_

Ino ran as fast as the wind can take her. The leaves rustled beneath her, and the fresh air filled her lungs. Her eyes turned everywhere, trying to find the one person who she knew who could help with her dilemma. Alas, she couldn't.

Behind her, Naruto followed. His face red from exhaustion and a tad bit may also account for having to reveal his innermost thoughts. After what seemed like hours, Naruto fell on all fours. His breathing was ragged as he called out to Ino, "Hey! Can't we stop or something? You're going to kill me!!!"

Ino looked back and frowned. She would have thought that the blonds' boundless energy would keep them going through the night. She never really thought she'd have to be the one keeping them awake. But as she looked around, she found themselves in a small clearing, the sky up above them was filled with stars. In amazement, she fell on her back unto the soft grass and smiled.

"Yeah. Maybe we'd better stop for the night." There was no reply. She turned to look at her partner and found him already fast asleep. Probably dreaming about a certain guy named Hyuuga Hiro.

--

Neji sneezed. He cursed and thought about what a bad day he was having. First, he got paired up with a flimsy female red-head who fell unconscious when she spotted a deer passing by. Next, he had to drag her into a clearing to avoid any accidents to them or other passing _couples _that might have thought to just go on. Third, he had no idea where his beloved cousin was. Plus, she was all alone with the other annoying red head: Sabaku. Last but not the least, someone was dreaming about her. This thought made him growl as he looked up into the sky and he muttered under his breath, "Whoever you are. I will kill you."

--

Naruto jolted awake. He looked around and found himself in a clearing. Ino was sleeping just on the other side. He felt goosebumps crawl across his skin. He shivered and tried to calm down. "Man." He muttered, "I thought somebody was going to kill me. Lucky it was just a dream." He laughed shakily before continuing, "And by the feel of it. I think it was Neji."

--

Hinata sat on a large rock, trying to catch her breath. Gaara and her had been running around for what seemed like forever. She was tired and she felt as though she was going to die from exhaustion. Of course, she was a whole lot better than Gaara over there. He was frantic. He looked everywhere he can to find a clear path to get them to the end. The sooner they got out of that forest. The better. He wasn't used to seeing green. He always felt nauseous around trees. The forest and his childhood mixed together was something he wanted to forget altogether.

Besides, who wouldn't be afraid of green when you see Lee and Gai every single day?

Hinata, who desperately wanted to go to sleep, tried to calm him down. "Um.. Hey Gaara-san?" Gaara looked around to face her – or in this case, him—with a crazy look in his eyes. "What?!" he snapped. Hinata jerked back before composing herself immediately. She might have been scared of Gaara but she was totally exhausted.

"Um... Gaara-san? I really think we should stop now. Take a break and have a rest." Gaara looked at her again, this time his eyes filled with confusion. You see, while Hiro was talking, he had heard somebody else... or something else. What he heard almost scared him, because it had been a long time ever since he heard something like it. It was a sound filled with care and worry.

And strangely enough, Hinata did worry. For the past few minutes – or hours-- she's been watching Gaara go almost crazy. It scared her and at the same time it made her wonder what was it that made him like this. Even though Gaara was cruel to her and made fun of her (in his own emotionless way), she'd manage to attach herself to him. It was crazy, I know, but that was the truth.

Gaara stared at her, trying to swallow the fact that somebody actually cared for him. A small part in him was yelling that the person in question was a guy, but he didn't really care. He walked back to the Hyuuga and hugged him (?).

"Thank you..." he whispered before he passed out. His dreams was haunted by the thought of his father, his uncle, his mother... but it was comforted by the thought of his siblings, his friends, and a lavender-eyed kid who smiled up at him without any care in the world.

--

Sasuke walked along the forest grounds with ease and agility. He'd been in the woods before; it was the last summer he had with his family. The good memories with them calmed his nerves and he felt like a kid again. It felt as though he was once again looking for the clues his mother left him for his prize. He felt as though once he gets to the clearing that was probably right before him, he'd be greeted by his father with a wide smile and a chance to go wrestling. He also felt if he ever entered his tent, his brother would be there to help him scare all the monsters away.

But in reality, he knew none of that would happen. He was older, his parents were dead, and his brother was nowhere to be found. Nobody in the world can have happiness for a long time. It was not possible.

Now returning to the task at hand, Sasuke , rather than strolling happily in the woods remembering the good times, was doing something else. Whoa! Multitasking! Anyway, what he was currently trying to set his mind to was to get away from the freakin' fangirl he earned as a partner. Fast fact: If you're Sasuke and a girl asks you to go out with her, say no. Because if you say 'whatever' they'd take that as a yes and stalk you around forever.

Poor, poor Sasuke. Doesn't he learn from his mistakes?

Anyway, he trudged on. His mind set on the goal he bestowed on himself. Get as quickly to the other end and then tell the authorities that there was this girl who tried to rape him. Hey, it was closest to the truth.

As he thought about this oh-so-brilliant plan, he saw a light up ahead. It was glowing very warmly and it was very attractive. He walked faster as he almost felt the flames warm him up. He was cold and he needed fire!! Besides, if the fangirl catches up, he could always throw rocks at her. Or maybe a pair of hand-made flaming arrows. Yeah!!! That'd to just fine.

But before he broke through to the clearing, he heard voices. He almost smacked himself for not realizing that a fire meant people. He listened closely, trying to figure out if ever he was going into a gaggle of girls or a safe group of guys (unless of course they were going to be gay, then he'd rather not go in).

He strained his ears and finally recognized the voice as Shikamaru and Haku-sempai.

"—letting her befriend Ino was a nice idea Shikamaru."

"Hn. It was troublesome really, but I just thought to do it." (wow, Shikamaru's talkative today!!!)

"But at least she's got one friend."

"Yeah. Besides, she's got us there too." (I don't think that's Shikamaru (O.o))

Sasuke looked confused, who the hell were they talking about? Wait... could it be...?

"Neji'd be there for her anyway. You know how protective he is of her."

"I noticed."

"Well then, don't you think Hyuuga Hiro did make this year very interesting."

And at last Sasuke had had enough. He took a deep breath, readied his infamous glare and stepped out into the open. "Tell me everything."

_**End of chapter**_

Well then... it's been a long time hasn't it? Almost about two months. GYAAHHH!!!!! I'm so sorry!!!!!!! My computer's broken, AGAIN and it still hasn't been fixed. Luckily, I've got a friend who's willing enough to upload this chapter into FF.

You should see me at school. I keep wailing and crying as if that would get our computer going again. Honest!!! That's how much I love you guys!!! So please, please, with sugar on top, forgive me!!!


	15. Chapter 15

_**THE CROSS-DRESSER**_

**Chapter XV**

_**By: BlueRomance**_

"So that's the whole story?" Sasuke asked as he played with the fire in front of him. Shikamaru nodded sagely. Haku watched the two with uninterested eyes, but behind those chocolate orbs lay an active mind about the situation. At last, Sasuke laughed.

Shikamaru popped open an eye-lid, "What?" he asked.

Sasuke just smirked in triumph. "Well… this change things."

--

Gaara sat on the large rock which moments before Hiro sat on. The latter was currently on the ground, trying to get some rest. Without any luck, Hinata sat up and looked up to the stars instead. Maybe, counting the stars would help her get to sleep.

From the corner of his eye, Gaara noticed this. He slipped off the rock and sat beside him. Hinata made no move to show him she had noticed. She just continued counting the star above her.

The glint in her eyes intrigued Gaara and he stared at her face all the more, somehow mesmerized by the softness her eyes held. It twinkled and shined, they were brighter than the stars above. Well, that was what Gaara thought anyway.

When Hinata couldn't take it anymore, she turned away. She was currently thanking the dark for covering her face as she was sure there must be a huge blush powdered on her cheeks by now. "Um... Gaara-san? Could you please stop staring at me?" She said in a deep husky voice that only she could make. Talking like that all the time made the action almost involuntary these days.

Gaara cleared his throat, the trance broken, he finally realized how humiliatingt that might have been. Especially considering the earlier events of the night.

_Gaara stared at her, trying to swallow the fact that somebody actually cared for him. A small part in_

_him was yelling that the person in question was a guy, but he didn't really care. He walked back to the_

_Hyuuga and hugged him (?)._

"Thank you..." he whispered before he passed out. His dreams was haunted by the thought of his father, his uncle, his mother... but it was comforted by the thought of his siblings, his friends, and a lavender-eyed kid who smiled up at him without any care in the world.

He blushed as he remembered and finally muttered out a soft apology. Hinata immediately turned around. Hercompassionate nature guilty for making him feel bad. Even if he didn't really do anything wrong.

"No!! It's alright!! It was just… um… uncomfortable." She stated. Her arms gesturing her every word. Gaara smiled. "I understand." He stated. He then leaned on the rock and stared at the stars. It was Hinata's turn this time to turna and stare at him.

Gaara could feel his eyes on him; he turned to him and noticed how close he was suddenly. He blushed. "W-what is it?" he stuttered. Hinata blinked. "Oh… um... Nothing." She also returned to facing the stars. "Sorry." She muttered. Gaara just smirked.

--

The sun was up again and everyone got off their lazy butts to get moving. Of course, over all these groups, we shall drop on the one who had three members instead of two.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Haku walked along the path before them. All of which decided to forget the conversation last night for the moment. All of them were thinking of something different altogether. Well, almost.

_I wonder if I can use the Hyuuga t lure away fangirls. _Sasuke thought.

_Hmm… would Neji kill me for this? _Haku thought as he watched Sasuke from behind.

_Troublesome. _

Shikamaru raised his head a little and looked at Sasuke, "You're still staying with us?" he asked, a little irritated. He didn't really like the Uchiha. He always thought that Sasuke was a bit off a jerk and a show-off. An arrogant bastard who thought of nothing else.

Well, who could blame him? Nobody has ever seen Sasuke display any affection to anyone but his band group.

Sasuke, of course, knew how Shikamaru felt. He wasn't backing down. "Why ask Nara? You wanted to be alone with your girlfriend or something?" Haku blanched at this, but knew better than intervene. He was the responsible sempai of the group.

Shikamaru lazily glared at him (is such a thing even possible?), "No. But I thought you might want to go off looking for your beloved Naruto." He stated. A vein popped out of Sasuke's forehead. "Are you calling me gay?!" he asked.

Shikamru nodded. "Well... look who's talking Mr. Ponytail!!" It was Shikamru to pop a vein. "Leave my ponytail out of this!!" Sasuke continued anyway, "As a matter of fact, even your girlfriend wears a ponytail. What was her name? Ino? Oh wait!!! I think it was Deidara!!!"

"Leave Ino out of this Sas-gay!!"

"NO way!!! I'm not GAY!!!"

At last they fell on a brawl on the forest floor. Haku watched in mild amusement. Finally!!! Eighteen years of being called a girl, there was a point in his life where he wasn't the one who was being called gay.

--

Naruto walked lazily behind Ino. Suddenly, both of them sneezed at the same time. Ino smiled as she wiped her nose. "Eh. Somebody must be thinking about us, what do you think?" Naruto put a finger on his chin and thought about. The face of Hyuuga Hiro floated above him. He grinned idiotically. "Yeah…" he whispered. Ino knew very well what he was thinking about. And since she couldn't find Shikamaru anywhere, she had to take care of this herself.

"Hmmm. Naruto?" she asked, Naruto looked up.

"Why don't you let me help you with her… I mean him."

Naruto scratched his head. "I don't know Ino. I mean, I guess this would be a good thing if Hiro was a girl. But I'm gay." Ino thought about it. "Yeah… I guess you're right." She thought said with a grimace. Then she had a very splendid idea. "I know, why don't I help you win him over!!"

"Huh?"

"It's easy!! I mean, if Hiro's going to be the guy in your relationship, then you'd have to be the girl." Naruto whined, "But I wanted to be the guy!!!" Ino hit him on the head, "Quit whining!! You want to win him over or not?!!"

Naruto rubbed his sore head and nodded, a big grin on his face. "For all that is worth."

--

Neji sneezed.

"Seriously, if I sneeze one more time. I would hunt him down and kill him."

_**End of Chapter**_

Hehehehe… Ookay… it's very obvious that I have writer's block and was just rambling out whatever.. But I updated didn't I?

Review!!!


	16. Chapter 16

_**THE CROSS-DRESSER**_

**Chapter XVI**

_**By: BlueRomance**_

All partners walked through the forest until their legs gave out, most decided to stop for the day and maybe just enjoy the wonderful view that only the forest could provide. But one pair wasn't it that part of the forest.

Gaara and Hinata held hands as they journeyed farther from the past. Both weren't really good with directions, especially if that part of them was mixed with fear and indecision. They were relentlessly going through the forest, trying to find a way out.

The trees around them were getting thicker as they go, and a fog that wasn't there last night was settling in. Both were afraid of what was to come.

Of course, neither of them wanted to show it. Gaara, because he of course had his pride, which I may remind you that was bruised too much already; and Hinata in fear of her secret being blown. She'd rather face a dark and scary forest any day than face the wrath of her father.

Both walked along, trying to feel their surroundings. Everything was eerily quiet, and a musky scent hung upon the air.

Hinata started shivering; her face was getting paler by the second. She was not used to this kind of atmosphere. Gaara noticed this and gently squeezed her hand. He kinda got a little attached to the Hyuuga overnight, and he felt that he owed her something. _Him _something, I mean.

Hinata looked back and gently put a smile on her face, as she could also see the worry in Gaara's eyes. Time seemed to stop though when their eyes met contact. Any other way, Hinata was always mesmerized with Gaara's eyes. Whether he was being gentle or pissed off. Before, Hinata really thought that she was stopped in her tracks because of his cold, dark eyes. But now she knew that wasn't the case.

She was afraid to admit it, but she loved those eyes.

Gaara stared back and just noticed how her eyes were totally different of that her cousin. He noticed that hers were lighter and more lavender than that off Neji's eyes. He always thought Hyuuga eyes were plain dull gray, but as he stared into those eyes, he knew they could hold more, like light, hope, and love.

Hinata was the first one to break away from the stare-fest. A huge blush was seeping to her face. Gaara was no better as his cheeks were gently adorned with a very fine blush.

It might have been an awkward moment for them, but in actuality, it kinda seemed calming and peaceful.

Gaara's thoughts were going down deep as he closed his eyes and tried to remember the feel of the Hyuuga's eyes. He knew he was going against his pride. He knew that it was against everything he'd actually believed in. Just the thought of someone looking at him with eyes like those washed away all his doubts.

He'd enjoy the feeling for now, only when they got out of the blasted forest would he try and make himself see that he, Sabaku Gaara, was falling for Hyuuga Hiro.

Or in other words,

Hyuuga Hinata.

--

The sun was setting when Gaara dropped to the ground. It was now officially their second night in the stinkin' forest, and he wanted nothing more than to just be back in his comfy bed. That, and maybe a bath.

And that was what he got.

Kami must have been pleased with him or something, because from the corner of his eye, he saw a lake not too far away. And if this lake wasn't a mirage, then he was pretty sure he could relax. Even just a little.

He swiftly stood up and grabbed Hiro by the collar and started dragging him towards the lake. Hiro was helplessly trying to grab his hands, trying to claw him off. Gaara had no intention of stopping. Even if it was a bath out in the wilderness without the comforts of four walls, soap, and shampoo; he was not going to pass this off. It was much better taking a bath now than not taking a bath at all until somebody finds them (because he was pretty sure they wouldn't find the way out themselves).

"G-gaara…" Hiro stuttered, or in this case, choked. "Where are we going?"

Gaara briefly glanced at him, and with a light blush that was unnoticeable to the struggling Hyuuga, he muttered, "Going to take a bath."

Hiro froze.

"W-what? A b-bath?!!"

--

Hinata's blushed travelled throughout her body as she digested his words. _B-BATH?!!!, _she thought to herself. She craned her neck for a better view. At first, she couldn't really see anything as various tree branches hit herrr on the face, but then she saw it. They were heading towards a lake.

It was beautiful. The setting sun across them reflected upon the water was magnificent, and it made the view so breath-taking. The forest neatly surrounded it, giving it space as though the trees were just as astounded by it as everybody else who would have seen it.

Few birds were there, gently gliding just above the waters surface, their wings barely disturbing the great mirror below them.

Like I said, it was beautiful.

But the thought of actually taking a bath, with Gaara, was not. By any means, she was not going to the water with him around. As they neared the forest border, Hinata looked around and in sheer adrenaline, reached out with her arms and legs at a passing tree and hugged it.

Gaara dropped to the ground with a thud.

--

Gaara whipped his head and glared at the Hyuuga who was now hugging a tree as though it depended on her life. He then cautiously opened an eye and saw Gaara glaring and he shut his eyes again.

"Look. I feel sweaty, sticky, and really dirty. And I want to know what's making you stop me from taking a bath!" he exclaimed. He then looked him over from head to toe, "And besides, I think you want one too." Hiro shook his head rapidly from side to side. "N-no!" she yelled, as she hugged the tree tighter. "I'm f-fine." She felt the bag behind her and just randomly thought of something, "Why don't I just get camp ready. So we could sleep properly and try to find some food."

Gaara raised an unnoticeable eyebrow, "How could you even sleep properly with dirt all over you?" he asked. Hiro just smiled, "Heh. I k-kinda have a cold, so it'd be b-better if I just sleep it off."

The red-head didn't buy any of it, but he just nodded and headed towards the lake.

"Fine."

--

Hinata sighed in relief as she watched Gaara head off without her. Unlatching herself from the tree, she started going through their bag packs for camp. And she should also probably look for dinner.

She looked back towards the lake again just in time to see Gaara removing his shirt. She turned away and blushed.

_Luck he let me off. I don't know what I would've done._

But then, she thought, _It wouldn't be a bad idea to take a bath later._

_**End of Chapter**_

(T_T)

I didn't get that much reviews last chapter. Eh... at least I got reviews. I guess I did deserve that. I mean, after the long wait and all. BUt here's the latest chapter. And if you guys just read the last part, you might have those little ideas in your head that might be a correct prediction.

Hehehe.. but don't worry. Crossdressing still has a lot more in store for you. I just have to figure out what.

Review!!! Please!!!! I beg you!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**_THE CROSS-DRESSER_**

**Chapter XVII**

**_By: BlueRomance_**

Gaara got out of the water feeling all kinds of refreshed, but one thing kept bugging him. Why is that Hiro didn't want to take a bath with him? Of course, that sounded utterly wrong to him, but they were both guys right. It was perfectly natural. Unless of course he had a secret to hide…

Like a big rash or scar or something. Who knows?

That or probably he's just incredibly shy.

He put on some clothes and finally entered the clearing in which they were going to spend the night, and the scent of newly-cooked fish tickled his nose. His stomach grumbled hungrily. He saw Hiro sitting beside the fire, holding up two fish on a stick to eat. His pants were hoisted up to the knee, and he saw water glistening on his skin.

He quirked an eyebrow, "You went fishing?"

Hiro looked at him, a smile on his face. "Ugh… yeah. I went over a little farther as to not disturb you."

Gaara looked him over. He had to admit, he was truly impressed. He never actually thought that the little squirt had it in him to catch a fish. Let alone two or more, so it seems at the little plastic bag he had beside him. He nodded and went over to sit with him. He took the offered fish on a stick and rubbed his hair with a towel.

As he stared at Hiro from the corner of his eye, he smiled thoughtfully and started chewing on his fish.

* * *

Naruto and Ino had been walking around for hours. And so far, their luck had run out. Yesterday, they managed to find a wonderful place to sleep. They even found edible plants to eat. But now, now, things weren't going exactly as planned. They were tired and worn out. They were covered with sweat and grime and something they really don't want to find out.

Naruto fell on the ground with a thud. Ino turned a lazy eye to him, a habit she picked up from Shikamaru. "Get up." She said, although she fell on the ground alongside him. She shoved him on the shoulders, forcing him to keep moving. "Come on. We have to look for a good place to stay in for the night."

He shook his head, "No. It's no point. We're going to die here!!" Ino's arms gave out and she sighed. "You're right. Let's just die here." Naruto turned over and looked at the stars, "Goodbye cruel word. Tell Hiro, I love him." Ino grunted in response, "Shikamaru, if you replace me with a bimbo. I'll haunt you for life."

It was then that something wafted to the air to them.

Both blondes sat upright. Ino's nose twitched and Naruto's mouth hang open. "That smell…" they muttered simultaneously, "Its food!!!!" They sat up and started running. Over to the smell of their safe haven, wherever that may be.

* * *

Hinata sat up and turned to look at her partner. Gaara's back was facing her and his steady rhythmic breaths relaxed her. Turning to her bag pack, she took the essentials and clothes. And as quietly as she could, she tip-toed over to the direction of the lake. It was as quiet as it can be, or at least, as quiet as the dry forest leaves would allow her.

She looked back to check if Gaara woke up, and when she was satisfied, she proceeded towards the lake. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Gaara opened his eyes slowly. He sat up and noticed Hiro's blue head disappearing under the thick bushes of the forest. He already heard him stir minutes ago. He just didn't want to make him know he was unto him.

He stood up and started following him. He didn't have a clue on why he didn't want to take a bath with him. Not that he wanted him too. It was just too weird to be embarrassed by that sort of thing. They were in the 21st century. So what was wrong?

It was then that it clicked.

Hyuuga Hiro was a girl. I mean, he was hell sure that the kid didn't have a girlfriend. The bra incident was highly proof of that no matter what he (or she) says. And maybe that was why the other Hyuuga was so damn protective of him (he has never really seen it up-close but considering Naruto's tales and the killer intent that surrounded him when he became partners with him on this field trip of death). Hell, his (or her) personality reeks of female. Besides, no boy can have that kind of a girly face. Except maybe Haku-senpai, but that was a whole different story altogether.

Of course, there was only one way to find out. Sadly, he didn't really like this idea. He wiped the sweat forming on his forehead with the back of his hand and cleared the bushes in front of him. He managed to see a lone figure on the lake below him. The trouble was, it was still too far away to identify.

With a growl, Gaara intended to get closer. You know, just to solve the mystery.

But before he could even get a chance of moving, he heard footsteps headed towards their general direction. He looked up, just in time to see the bushes opposite of him shake and tremble. And in a blink of an eye, Naruto Uzumaki jumped into view.

The blond looked around and when he took a good look at Gaara, his face broke into a huge grin.

"Gaara!! It's you!! Man, I thought we'd never see each other again!!" he yelled as he man-hugged his red-headed friend. Gaara was trying to claw him off. "Nice to see you too, Naruto." He said grumpily. Ino came in to view next as Naruto released Gaara.

She looked around the clearing, her eye looking a tad bit concerned. Gaara narrowed his eyes at her. He stepped forward closer, not really caring Naruto was now digging in to the remaining fish they had for dinner.

He glared instinctively at Ino, who in turn backed away. "Are you looking for someone Ms? Because I might be able to help you." He said. His words were polite, but they were dripping with venom. Ino smiled sheepishly, her eyes trying to avoid his steely glare.

"W-well…" she started, "I was wondering where Hiro was." She nervously told him. _I wouldn't be surprised though if she turns out missing, _she thought to herself as she looked Gaara over. He wasn't half-bad looking, but if looks could kill, she was pretty sure she'd stay dead and skip all her rebirths.

Gaara continued to glare at her but backed away. "He's in the lake taking a bath." he muttered under his breath. He realized he sounded disappointed, and wished he just kept his mouth shut. He saw Ino's lips twitch into a smile, and if they were close, she would've bugged him or something. But the smart girl just kept her remarks to herself and went to accept the offered fish Naruto was handing to her.

The thing was, Naruto wasn't really offering it to her. The moment she took a hold of his fish, he stood up and started stripping right then and there. Ino turned away and screamed, "Naruto!!!! What the hell do you think you're doing?!!!!" Naruto threw his jacket to the floor, "Whaddya think?!! I'm going to take a bath with Hiro-chan!!" The suffix just came out of his mouth as Ino turned away. Gaara's face broke into realization.

"Naruto, are you hell freakin' gay?!!" he exclaimed. Naruto stopped trying to wiggle out of his pants for a while to think about his answer. A blush appeared before his cheeks and he answered Gaara confidently with that big grin of his, "Only for Hiro anyway." He said. As the words came out of his mouth, Gaara lunged at him, but he was too late. Naruto headed off towards the direction of the lake.

How'd he know, I have no idea. Primal instincts, maybe?

But before he could run off, the bushes stirred and out came Hiro, hair wet and all squeaky clean. He was fully clothed and a towel wrapped around his shoulders. A blush spread throughout his face as he took in the scene. "Oh, hey Naruto. Why are you in your boxers?"

And for the rest of the night, it was all silent.

**_End of Chapter_**

Since you guys were so nice to give me all those reviews last chapter, I have decided to update early. Chapter 17 is up and ready (as you have read, obviously) and I hope you guys all liked it!! I guess Hinata's secret is still safe for now, but Gaara is suspicious. Whoo... and Naruto and INo has intruded upon their cute little party. Oh well!!

So, yeah. Thank you so much!! And I wouldn't mind updating this fast if you guys were to review again!! Please!!! =3

Happy Easter everyone!! And again, **arigatou gozaimasu!!! **(is that right?)


	18. Chapter 18

_**THE CROSS-DRESSER**_

_**Chapter 18 –got tired of the roman numerals**_

_**By: BlueRomance **_

It was the end of the week and all pairs were now in the other side of the forest. Others came out fairly decent. Not much but a scratch here and there and so on and so on. But others weren't as lucky. They had twigs and leaves stuck to their hair and their clothes were usually torn in this side and the other. They were covered in sweat and dirt, and some fainted in relief the moment their eyes saw their teachers. It meant their hell was finally over.

But, there were some who fainted in disbelief as they found their teachers – Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade-- playing Go Fish, other teachers cheering with adrenaline, and Tsunade almost naked. Most of her students ran around the clearing trying to gouge their eyes out.

Only a few people were left standing gawking at the scene before them. Finally, when the teachers actually noticed their existence, they tried to make themselves look decent, and faced the students with a broad grin.

"So…." Tsunade half-slurred, if that was even possible. "Had fun on your little field trip?" There were groans of displeasure across the crowd and Tsunade just laughed maniacally as she felt their glaring eyes on her. "I'll take that as a yes!!" she screamed to the heavens. She flashed everyone a grin before falling to the ground, face first. Shizune hurried to help her up.

One of the students, who might have been happy with that sight didn't really pay attention as he looked everywhere for his cousin. Hinata was no where to be found. He continued looking, his keen eyesight not escaping anyone.

When he was finally contented --or the exact opposite—he ran to Tsunade who just managed to stand up straight. The moment her feet were planted securely to the ground, Neji lunged at her. "My cousin!!!! My cousin is not here yet!!!!" he yelled to her ear. It was a good thing he managed to not say Hinata or else everybody would've heard.

Shikamaru looked around as well, "Hmm… Ino isn't here yet either."

When it finally clicked the two and their partners who no one bothered to announce was not there, Anko grabbed a megaphone and shouted to everyone whop was still conscious, "Okay, maggots!!! We've got four lost cadets out there!! And we have to find them!! Stat!"

And everyone, who was still conscious, went back to the forest. Only this time, it was voluntarily.

--

"NO!! It's that way!!"

"What do you mean?!! It's obviously that way!!"

"Nuh-uh!!"

"Uh-huh!!"

"Nuh-uh!!"

"Uh-huh!!"

It was the end of the week, and the four companions were stuck in the middle of the forest with no idea where to go. The last time they all had a decent sleep, meal, bath was five days ago and all of them wanted nothing more than to just go home and relax. The last thing they wanted was to be stuck there for the rest of their lives.

Of course, the second thing Gaara didn't want was a migraine, and that was exactly what Ino and Naruto were giving him as they continued fighting about what direction they had to go next. He looked around, trying to look for the only other sane person there with him.

"Hiro?" he called out. "Hey, Hyuuga?" he called out. After a minute or two, he wasn't the only one looking for him. Naruto and Ino were starting to call out too, for there was no answer from the blue-haired teen.

"Hiro!!" Naruto called, his voice cracking from worry. The last few days were one of the best, considering he actually managed to spend more time with him. He managed to discover what he likes and wheat he dislikes and all in all, he actually started to get attached to him even more. And now that he was partially sure of his feelings, he was not going to lose her. Because, if he dies, he was going to die in the arms of the blue-haired, white-eyed angel he knew was going to look out for him.

"Ow!!" Naruto yelled, as he watched Ino walk away after hitting him on the back of the head. "What the hell was that for?!"

"That was for daydreaming, _again_. Now, go look for her over there. We'll split up."

--

Hinata walked around with no idea on where she was. She was just listening to Naruto and Ino arguing again, and the next thing; she couldn't even hear any of them. "Gaara?!" she called out, "Naruto?! Ino!" None of them responded. She fell to her knees in defeat.

_At least I wouldn't be able to disappoint father anymore, _she told herself. _He might actually be glad that I'm out of the way. _

She sighed again and stood up, a lost look on her face. _I'd just continue walking around, who knows…_

She started walking around again, until her legs were starting to feel like jelly. When she decided it wasn't worth it anymore, she heard it. It was Gaara!

"Hyuuga!!" he called out. It was a little farther away, but she knew it was him. There was no mistaken that Gaara actually was out looking for her. "Gaara!!" she called out, "I'm over here!!" her heart started beating faster. Gaara was actually there to save her.

For the last few days, she found herself slowly opening up to him. She found out he was actually nicer than she thought he was. He was only hiding his inner self from other with a hard exterior. He acted cold to everyone but on the inside he was a real softie. She half-smiled when she remembered him letting a cute little rabbit go when it landed on their trap for food. It looked so helpless that Gaara actually took pity on it and decided to let it go. She even saw him smile at it. IT was a memory she was going to cherish.

"Gaara!!" she yelled. "I'M HERE!!" Gaara shouted in turn. Her sense of direction was obviously still no use because when she thought she was running to his voice, she was actually running towards a cliff.

"Wait!! Hiro!!" Gaara yelled. But it was too late. Hiro Hyuuga fell.

_**End of Chapter**_

Finally the 18th chapter!!! Sorry guys it had to be somewhat rushed, my mom is avoiding me contact with anything that gives out radiation because of this eye thing that I have. So I had to rush. Sorry. That is also the reason why I didn't get to reply to you, blanc-hiver, if you're reading this.

Thanks for the reviews guys!!!

And keep on reviewing because I'd continue updating even with an eye condition!!! Love you guys!!!


	19. Chapter 19

_**THE CROSS-DRESSER**_

_**Chapter 19 –got tired of the roman numerals**_

_**By: BlueRomance **_

He broke through the fog the moment Hiro fell. Gaara saw the rocks crumble and watched him plummet down; before he knew it, he leaped after him.

Gaara found himself falling. His yes met the bottom of a deep ravine. Sweat poured off his brow. He tore his eyes away from his coming death and looked for the Hyuuga. He turned to a ledge a few meters on his left and saw him lying there, unconscious.

_Damn, _he thought. He jumped a little farther than necessary.

Using all his strength, he leaped towards the ledge, which was quite hard since he was in mid-air. He crossed his arms as a shield for the apparent crash-landing he was going to have. As expected, the impact of the ground hurt. It scraped off some skin and dirt managed to get in his mouth and nose. The rocks helped with the pain, and I don't mean that in the good way.

When he finally stopped skidding aimlessly like a car without breaks, he gently removed his aching arms from his face and stood up. A big scowl formed on his face as he saw Hiro lying there peacefully. Unlike, him, he had no bruises or scars. Not even a tear on his clothing. It was kinda unfair to him.

The scowl on his face almost seemed real, but the relief in his eyes was obvious enough for everyone to know he wasn't angry. He was very happy Hiro was okay. That was before he saw the pool of blood forming around his head like a halo.

"No…" he breathed as he dropped to his knees. He caressed the Hyuuga's face for a while before lifting his head and placing it on his lap. He cradled the Hyuuga ever so gently as he felt the blood seeping through the fabric of his pants.

"Wake up." He demanded. "Don't give up on me now Hyuuga!! I said, wake up!!"

For a moment, nothing happened. Time almost seemed to stop as Gaara waited for something to happen. Then a finger moved, and a gasping breath made it's way to his throat, and a pair of eyes fluttered open.

"G-gaara?" Hiro whispered, his voice raspy. Gaara stared at him, his face a mixture of sorrow and glee. He held unto his hands and squeezed it gently, "Hold on, Hiro." He said, "You're going to be alright." He looked towards where they have fallen and yelled as loud as he could, "Naruto!!!!"

He was about to yell once more when he saw a pair of blond heads.

"Gaara!!!" Naruto yelled, "You guys okay down there?!!"

"I'm fine. But I can't say the same for the Hyuuga!!"

He heard Ino saying she'll go look for help. Gaara wished it wouldn't be too late. He looked back down to Hiro to find him taking quick shallow breaths. "G-gaara…" he said, "I-I c-can't hold on… f-feeling so s-sleepy…" Gaara tried to shake him awake. "Just keep your eyes open." He commanded, "Just hold on. Please… I'm begging you…"

--

Ino sprinted through the woods, her fists clenched in frustration. She deeply hoped Hinata would be okay. She felt as though it was partly her fault she was in that situation right now. If she hadn't been too busy trying to prove Naruto wrong, she might have not gotten hurt.

She closed her eyes and the unshed tears ran down her cheeks. All she could do now was go look for help and pray that everything would turn out fine.

_Oof._

In her haste, she hadn't been looking to where she was going (which was pretty stupid since she had to go look for help). It seems as though she bumped into someone (which was a great big piece of luck). She looked up to find herself staring at the familiar and oh-so-missed face of Shikamaru.

"Ino?" he asked, his voice a tad bit concerned. Behind him, Haku, Sasuke, and Neji were watching the little meeting with curious-glazed eyes. Ino didn't even bother noticing them; she just stood up and flung herself into Shikamaru's arms. Fresh tears seeped through Shikamaru's shirt.

Shikamaru put a hand on her back and rubbed it affectionately, completely baffled at what just happened. But, all he could do now was try to ease the crying girl.

"S-shika-shikamaru…" she said between sobs, "Its Hi-hinata…" she said. She said her name carelessly, after all, it was still supposed to be a secret. Luckily –in a way- all the people there already knew of the secret.

She didn't see them, but she did hear them talking. In a second, she heard them all run towards the direction she just came from. Shikamaru stayed of course. I mean, what kind of boyfriend would leave his girlfriend in this kind of state? She inwardly smiled at the gesture.

Ino felt her eyes come to a complete close. She was so tired, she didn't even notice when Shikamaru lifted her off her feet. Her heart stopped pounding, it was beating normally now since she was at peace. She knew Hinata would be okay, even though a part of her still nagged about it constantly.

All she was thinking about right now was a nice peaceful sanctuary in her little fairytale world.

--

"There!" Haku directed as they saw a patch of light up ahead. The fog has long since disappeared and sunlight streamed through every hole in the woods.

It never occurred to Neji that there were actually other people who knew his cousin's secret. Right now, he didn't care. The only thing he cared about right now was Hinata.

He broke through the trees to find Naruto leaning towards the edge of the cliff. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Why the hell would Naruto be leaning towards the edge unless someone was there? But just to be sure, he called out to him anyway.

"Naruto." He said, "Where's Hiro?" Unlike Ino, Neji still had control of himself, even though he was starting to panic. Naruto looked up, a grim look on his usual happy face. He locked eyes with him and Neji somehow regretted beating him up before. Naruto turned towards the edge. Neji's fears were now confirmed.

Neji hurried to look. There, he saw his cousin being cradled by the Sabaku. His inner big brother instincts told him to beat Gaara up later, but right now, all he needed was to save her. He knew where his priorities lay.

"Sabaku!" Gaara turned to him, "How is he?" Gaara shook his head in dismay. He spoke normally, but Neji caught every word he said.

"He's lost a lot of blood. And his body heat is going down. He might not make it."

Neji hit the ground in frustration. Haku knelt beside him. "Neji," he said, a hand landing on Neji's shoulder. "We can do this. Sasuke thought of a plan." He gestured Sasuke and Naruto to huddle together. "Okay, this is going to be risky. And probably, well, accident prone. But this is all I've got…" A few outbursts of doubt and skepticism (which is mostly the same), but they all finally agreed it was worth a shot. They just all crossed their fingers and hoped it'd work.

--

Gaara stared at the Hyuuga in his arms. Hiro was obviously struggling real hard to keep his eyes open as Gaara continued to urge him on, but the Sabaku already knew better. Hiro was already lost. It was only sheer will that forced him to keep himself awake.

Gaara held the frail boy closer.

"Gaara!" he heard someone snap at him. He loked up and immediately came face to face with Sasuke who was dangling upside down along with the others. He was so preoccupied that he hadn't noticed the plan that was set into motion.

At the very top, Neji kneeled. His legs were firmly planted on the ground, but his whole upper body was against the cliff face. He held unto Haku's ankles, who in turn held unto Naruto's ankles and he unto Sasuke's. All of them looked very strained and somehow constipated at their chosen process of rescue.

"Gaara! Hurry up!!" Naruto yelled at him. The other three groaned in agreement. Waking up to his senses, Gaara stood up and gently slung the Hyuuga on his shoulder. "Hang on." He whispered to him. Hiro, in response, held tightly on his shirt.

Gaara grabbed Sasuke's legs with both hands and spread out his own legs to look for foot holds. As much as he was a bastard, he knew when to give respect.

He slowly climbed to the top, Naruto being quite unlucky to have his face as a foothold. After a few agonizing minutes, Gaara gently lowered Hiro to stable ground. He went back to help the others get back up.

Nobody wasted time once they were all standing on their two feet. Blood pounded in their heads but they knew Hiro needed much more and fast. Neji grabbed his cousin and sprinted of the general direction of the camp. Gaara ran alongside him.

Gaara worriedly stared at the Hyuuga. His eyes although unfocused had life in them, but he feared for how long. It focused for a fraction of a second and met his own eyes. For the second time that day, time seemed to stop.

"G-gaara…" Hiro tried to call out, a smile forming on his face. "Thank you…"

Hyuuga Hiro then drifted off to a long peaceful slumber.

Gaara just hoped he'd be able to wake up.

_**End of Chapter**_

I'm back!!! Yes, my computer got broken again and yeah, my eye thing… But, hey! Look, my chapter now is longer than most!! Cool, huh? Thanks to all those concerned about my eye. It's all better now, I hope.

Please review!!! Please please please…!!!! If you do, you get a cookie from me!!


	20. Chapter 20

_**THE CROSS-DRESSER**_

_**Chapter 20 –got tired of the roman numerals**_

_**By: BloodyHaven  
**__** formerly known as BlueRomance **_

Hinata opened her eyes slowly. She squinted as she was greeted by the bright light above her. A single thought crossed her mind.

_Am I dead? _

She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. But the more she looked around, the more she was sure of being dead. Everything around her was white, a blinding white. She crinkled her nose, it also smelled like a… like a… like a hospital.

Her eyes widened. Maybe she was in the hospital. She tried to recall the last thing she saw, and it came back to her. She fell from a cliff, and Neji and the others came to save her. A blush crept up her cheeks when another memory flashed through her mind. It was Gaara, cradling her head when she fell, and Gaara running alongside Neji. He was actually worried.

Hinata shook her head and sat up, noticing that her bed was separated from the whole room, seeing a sheet spread across in front of her. Just then, the sheet opened and someone walked in. Hinata stared at the newcomer with curiosity.

He looked like he was in his early twenties. He had gray hair that was neatly combed into a ponytail and had round glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. He walked in, not once looking up, and made his way to the medical cabinet that was on her side of the room.

When he finally found what he was looking for, he stood back up, only to find two lavender-tinted eyes looking at him. He almost dropped whatever it was he just got.

"Oh. You're awake." He said, a smile lighting up his face. Hinata continued to look at him.

"Am I… am… am I in the hospital..?" she asked.

"No. You're in the school clinic." He said in reply.

Her eyes widened.

School clinic?

That was still in school.

Does he know?

Does he know about her secret?

No one was supposed to know!

How many people knew about her secret!!!

Somehow sensing her inner conflict with herself and knowing what it was about, the guy waved a hand trying to calm her down. "It's okay. Tsunade-sama told me. I am the school nurse. I should at least be informed about these things."

He noticed Hinata calm down and he smiled at her again. This time, Hinata smiled back. He put the flask thing he was holding on the table and reached his hand out for her to take. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi. Nice to meet you Hinata-chan."

Hinata took hold of his hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you too, Kabuto-san." She said.

After their brief introduction and the one-sided conversation they had concerning her physical examinations they may have for the coming months, Kabuto took hold of his flask thing again and left through the sheet.

Hinata continued to sit up, looking around the room again. It was then she noticed the window on her left. It opened to an empty hallway. She noticed though that it was outside. She began to think back abut the school geography. All school halls were inside right. It this one was outside, it meant they were in the first floor and… she smiled. All outside halls were connected to the soccer field!!

She stood up and walked over to the window. She pressed her face on it lightly so she could see beyond the hallway. She was right! A smile made its way to her lips as she saw Kiba and Naruto playing against each other. It was one-on-one, and Kiba didn't disappoint. She could see Naruto jumping up and down in disappointment.

Hinata giggled at his childish antics, and continued to do so. That was until she heard someone behind her.

"I see you're feeling better."

She turned around only to come face to face with Sasuke Uchiha.

--

Gaara had cut class. He wasn't supposed to do that. He wasn't the rebellious, angsty, emo kid he once was. Sure, he tends to be scary sometimes, but was a habit. He's changed. He was properly working on schoolwork. Had close friends. And he didn't need to result to violence when he wanted revenge.

But why was he cutting classes? That was beneath him now.

But here he was, in his dorm room, trying to make him go back to class. He knew it was futile. Gaara knew he was stubborn. This was no different. He had a mission. He had a mystery he had to solve. And that was to find out Hyuuga Hiro's secret.

He put his hands on the drawers and swiftly opened them. His eyes closed.

When he opened them. Well, let's just say he now knew everything.

Was it going to be a problem? Of course it was. Only, we don't know whom the problem is for. For _Hiro? _Or for the red-head who was busy staring into space?

--

Hinata cleared her throat the moment she looked away. "Sasuke-san, what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to figure out whether or not he heard her giggle. Sasuke looked at his hand, "I burnt my hand in the science lab." He then looked up and stared at her, "And no need to use that man-voice. I already know you're a girl."

Sasuke didn't wait for a reply. He just went to the bed and sat down, cross-legged. Glaring at the sheet, muttering about Kabuto not being in his place when someone needed him.

Hinata, of course, was in shock. The same thing ran through her head.

No one was supposed to know!

How many people knew about her secret?!!!

And seeing as though Hinata was so easy to read, he too managed to sense her distress. "I found out accidentally. Shikamaru and Haku were talking about it back in the forest." Hinata sighed. It eased her nerves a little. But if Sasuke heard, there were probably some other people who heard.

Again, her being an open-book managed to let Sasuke give an answer without her saying anything, "Don't worry. As far as I know. There are actually just five of us that know about you being a girl and all. Not including Kabuto and your cousin."

Hinata nodded. Sasuke sighed and then got off the bed.

"Come on. You still need to rest you know." He pulled Hinata by the hand and made her lie down. Hinata covered her face with a blanket, just to hide the blush that was spreading. Why was he being so nice to her?

Sasuke spoke again. This time, his voice was lower than usual. "You know, you were out for a week." Hinata nodded again, even though Sasuke wasn't looking at her. Kabuto had already told her earlier. "And well… I was thinking."

Hinata had no idea why she was connected to whatever he was thinking. They barely even knew each other.

Sasuke then turned to look at her. His eyes dark and serious and his expression was one of desperation. Hinata noticed that he seemed to have lost his voice since he looked as though he was struggling to say it. Finally, he managed to choke it out.

"Hinata, would you be my boyfriend?"

_**End of Chapter**_

Wow. I've not updated for almost a month!! But this time, I meant it. You know why? Because check out the Update date and the Publish date, and you'll realize, I've been doing this for a year!! A year!! I've never kept up with a story as long as this!!

A year, and on my twentieth chapter!! That's just soooo cool!!!

And since its CrossDressing's _**FIRST YEAR ANNIVERSARY, **_you guys better review!!! Come on!!! First year anniversary here!! It's a special time of the year!!!

And I liked the way this chappie turned out. Sasuke wants a boyfriend!! Hehehehe… and Gaara knows!! I know that part was rushed, but hey, I wanted him to find out already. And check it out! I changed my name!! BloodyHaven!! This day is way special!!

Don't forget to review!!! Review review review!!! Please!!!!!!

Since it's a special day, you not only get cookies if you review. You get, cake, candy, pie, pasta, pizza, ice cream, fruit salad, chocolate shake, and lots of more goodies!!! So review!!!

Oh.. I also have a poll in my account. It's about asking what story I could write this July. Please vote!! This time, I'm sure it's in my account!! Vote please!!!

and...

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**THE CROSS-DRESSER**_

_**Chapter 20 –got tired of the roman numerals**_

_**By: BloodyHaven**__**  
**__**formerly known as BlueRomance**___

Hinata almost choked on her own spit as she heard Sasuke speak out. A coughing fit ensued and she only calmed down when she managed to grab a glass of water. She cleared her throat and smiled up at him, giggling a little.

"A-Anou… gomen ne Sasuke-san, I thought I heard you say-- "

"Would you be my boyfriend?"

Hinata felt as though she was going to go in another coma soon.

Seeing his serious expression, Hinata knew he wasn't going to break into a laugh anytime soon. A blush crept up her cheeks. Partly because she laughed at his idea and partly because, well, his idea altogether.

"Ne Sasuke-san, there are other girls out there." She said, trying to reason out of this situation. Sasuke turned away. "No. You're the only one I want."

The blush on Hinata's face turned brighter. She stared at Sasuke who also seemed to have a blush creeping on his face. His eyes shifted downwards as his words gave meaning to him. Hinata smiled a little.

He cleared his throat and mumbled an apology.

"That's okay…" Hinata whispered, "But, why can't you ask any other girl." Sasuke finally looked back up again as he looked out the window. And with a huff, he crossed his arms and pouted.

Hinata had to tilt her head to understand his expression. Sasuke had never looked this human before and Hinata found it strangely cute. "It's just that…" he started, he looked at her from the corner of his eye to see that she was listening and Hinata had to wave at him to prod him further. "Well, they're the reason why I'm asking you in the first place."

"Huh?"

Feeling slightly more open now, Sasuke leaned on his chair and acted as though he was going to tell a child a long bedtime story.

"You have to understand. Ever since I was a child, well, girls kinda scared me."

Hinata had to stop herself from giggling at this point.

"They never left me alone and stalked me everywhere I go. I was 8 maybe when I finally realized why they were everywhere. They told me so themselves, they were in love with me.

At the time, my brother told me it was natural for girls my age to be that way. It was like a phase they had to go through, he said. But I noticed not only there were girls my age but girls way older than me. They'd come by our class just to see me and well, pinch my cheeks, play with my hair and all that junk.

I couldn't get a moment of piece. I had to keep my guard up everywhere, especially during Christmas. Those girls were merciless with their mistletoes in hand. It was just too horrible. That's why I moved here to an all boy's school. But it seems as though my luck has vanished.

For the whole time you were out, girls had been raving this school. I've been hiding more than I have been in a long time. I need something to keep them away."

Just as he finished, they heard some kind of argument outside. Sasuke and Hinata both looked out to the soccer field where Naruto seemed to have been arguing with a group of girls.

"Tell us where Sasuke-kun is right now!!!" One of the girls yelled, the other joined in. Naruto looked utterly annoyed. "I already told you!!! I have no clue where the hell Sasu-gay is!!!"

One of the girls seemed to have realized his mistake and yelled, "He just insulted Sasuke-kun!!"!

Kiba was already running. If Naruto was smart, he would've ran too.

"GET HIM!!!!"

Hinata had to turn away and prayed Naruto was alright. Sasuke sighed. "See what I mean?" Hinata nodded.

They both sat there in silence, both staring innocently into each others eyes.

"Well…..?"

"Well what?"

"What's your answer?"

HInata blushed, "Well… ugh… can't I think about it Sasuke-kun?" she asked as she lifted her fingers to play with her hair. Sasuke smirked as he turned away, it didn't escape Hinata's eyes.

"W-what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why were you smirking?"

"It's because I already know you're going to say yes."

"W-what?! How could you be so sure?"

Sasuke turned to look at her and he still had the smirk on. Hinata scowled a bit. _How can he be so sure of himself, just because every girl is after him…_

"Because… you just called me Sasuke-kun."

With that, he turned back and headed for the door. Hinata blushed and nodded to herself, _He's right… man…. I really should think about what I'm about to say next time. But that doesn't mean anything!! He thinks he's so smart… _

"Oh and by the way, _Hiro-chan_, would you mind telling Kabuto he's a useless medic. Seriously."

Sasuke closed the door and Hinata fell on the bed with a thud.

_Wow, I never knew being so popular would be so troublesome. I guess he does have a point. If my life was like that, I don't know what I'd do. And to think, Sasuke came to me for this kind of thing. I don't know if I should say yes… I mean, it is pretend… but, I've never been in a relationship before… things just might go out of hand…._

Suddenly, a loud squeal was heard from the door, Hinata looked up and heard someone shout, "Kyaaa!!!! It's Sasuke-kun!!! I saw him over there!!!! Hurry up!!!"

Hinata smiled, maybe he does need help.

--

Naruto opened the door to his room slowly, one hand on his throbbing head as he recalled the beating he just had.

"Stupid fangirls… why can't they pick someone else that's not Sasuke. How many times have I already been beaten up because of that bastard…"

He groaned in pain as he limped towards his bed and scowled. His bed was on the top bunk. Damn. With a sneer, he just fell on Sasuke's bed. He didn't care whether or not the grime he got from being beaten to a pulp or the blood coming from his many injuries would stain Sasuke's bed.

"He deserves it…" he mumbled under his breath.

It was then that he noticed someone beside him. He turned to see Gaara just lying there, staring at the ceiling.

"A girl… a girl… a girl… a girl… a girl…" he repeated over and over and over again like a mantra. Naruto nodded and looked at the ceiling as well. "Yea. Stupid girls."

Of course, he didn't really know what Gaara was talking about, did he?

_**End of Chapter**_

Ha!! Man I cut it close!!! Hey guys, at least it's not a month, ne? -_-IIII

Okay, fine! I failed you!! I should really stop making promises I can't keep. And I should really buy a darn new computer. My ol' buddy here just keeps going kapoot on me.

Oh, and before I forget,

"LONG LIVE THE KING OF POP!!! "

We'll all miss you MJ!!! You know, I never really knew him until now. I've never been updated to things before and all the things I thought I knew about him was all those controversies he had before that destroyed his reputation. Now I know though that the king of pop was a good man with a good heart. He wasn't a pedo. He just really loved children and wanted to give them a childhood that he never had.

Right now, he's my idol, so if you dis him, you've got to answer to me. Got it?

*sobs*

I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please review!!


	22. Chapter 22

_**THE CROSS-DRESSER**_

_**Chapter 22 –got tired of the roman numerals**_

_**By: BloodyHaven**__**  
**__**formerly known as BlueRomance**_

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself on Sasuke's bed. He looked around and found the clock said it was already 8:46 in the morning. He was about to get up and have a panic attack but actually remembered it was a Saturday. No school.

He then noticed that Gaara was already up, sitting on the corner of the bed, slightly shaking and trembling. He narrowed his eyes at him but shrugged it off. I mean, Gaara was really weird. It wouldn't surprise Naruto if he got even weirder.

He stood up and rubbed his eyes. He fell asleep on Sasuke's bed. He slightly wondered where Sasuke slept. He remembers oh so clearly Sasuke saying that he'll never lay a finger on Naruto's bunk. So where did he sleep? After all, Gaara was with him too. It's not possible for him to squish in. Besides, Naruto doubts his pride would let him do that. On the floor perhaps? The thought made him smile.

As his vision cleared, he saw Sasuke stepping out of the bathroom, a towel hanging on his shoulders. Naruto smirked. "Sasuke-teme…" he drawled out, his voice kinda husky from sleeping. "Had a nice sleep last night?" Sasuke shrugged. Naruto, easily irritated in the mornings, jumped down from the bunk and pointed at him.

"So whose bunk won't you ever lay a finger on?" he asked rather smugly. Sasuke gave him a blank stare. "Yours." He finally answered. Naruto's arm dropped. He was about to open his mouth again when Sasuke beat him to it.

"If you're going to ask where I slept last night, I went over to his room." He said, gesturing to Gaara with a turn of his head. "I asked Kiba. He didn't really mind."

Naruto's brain was still foggy, but after a few seconds, he jumped up, his finger once again pointing at Sasuke accusingly. "You better not have slept on Hiro-chan's bed!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. This also seemed to have gotten Gaara's attention that he stopped his muttering and trembling and narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed both of their stares and just shrugged. "His bed was too soft. I used Gaara's." he said in explanation. Gaara nodded and went back to his mutterings while Naruto continued to silently contemplate whether or not what Sasuke said was true.

Sasuke finished drying his ever complicated hairstyle and headed for the door, as an after thought and looked back at his two friends. "Speaking of Hiro…" he said, watching Gaara's expression from the corner of his eye. "He's awake; I talked to him a little bit yesterday when I had to go find Kabuto."

He watched in amusement as both Gaara and Naruto took in his information. Naruto with obvious relief and excitement, Gaara with… confusion and dread? Sasuke frowned. He didn't expect that. But being Sasuke he put it in the back of his head and headed out the door, still having plans for the day.

He left them there, Gaara on the bed, beads of sweat dropping from his forehead. Naruto with a nervous-excited smile on his face. Minutes went by slowly and then:

"Gyaaah!!" Naruto yelled, his hands on his head while dropping on his knees. "He's awake!!" he exclaimed. He jumped up and headed towards Gaara. He grabbed his shoulders. "Gaara!!" he yelled, "Hiro is awake!! What am I gonna do?!!"

He let go of Gaara and the Gaara fell off the bed rather loudly, but he stayed on the floor unfrozen. Naruto on the other hand was running all over the room.

He then found some sane part of him that told him to go into the shower, take a bath, brush his teeth, and get dressed. About the time he was finished, he found Gaara had unfrozen himself and did the exact same thing.

They stood there, staring at each other. All dressed and clean as a whistle. And just as it always does, minutes ticked by. Slowly. Silence enveloped them. And as activity was bustling around awhile ago. Everything was peaceful now.

With a gulp, all of that disappeared.

"So… are you ready to go?" Naruto asked his companion for the day. Gaara only nodded, his arms across his chest. He seemed very relaxed, but he was quite the opposite. Images of the forest came back to him.

They became close. Close enough to make Gaara's heart beat faster. And even though at the time, he though Hiro was a guy, he felt this strong connection with him. But now, he knew the truth. Hiro wasn't a guy. She was a girl. And that makes his situation a whole lot more complicated.

Naruto nodded as well and headed for the door. He gripped the handle before he fell on his knees once more.

"Gyaaah!!!" he yelled. Gaara stared at his friend. "What's the matter now?" he asked, somehow exasperated. Naruto turned to him, an animated look on his face as tears fell from his eyes. "I don't have a gift for him…" he whimpered.

Gaara felt as though he wanted to slap himself on the head. Instead, he opted for a better way. He slapped Naruto on the face. "Get serious Naruto." He said in a growl, "What kind of guy would want a present?" Of course, he knew they were really talking about a girl. But if she didn't want to be found out, he wasn't going to be the one to spill her secret.

Naruto sighed in relief and he stood up. "You're right Gaara." He said. "Besides," he continued, "if Hiro's going to like me, it's not because of the gifts."

Gaara clenched his fists. There was no reason to be annoyed with Naruto. He was always like this after all. But he just couldn't help it.

They finally exited the room and headed towards the infirmary. Every step they took, anticipation was building. They had no idea why. It just did.

Or maybe they did know?

Both of them stared at the sliding door in front of them. Naruto raised his hand to knock when it opened abruptly. Kabuto stared at them before he smiled. "You're here to see Hiro-chan?" he asked politely. Naruto nodded, a blush creeping on his cheeks. Gaara just _hmphed _and looked away.

Kabuto nodded before closing the door once more.

"Hiro-chan," they heard him say, "there are visitors here to see you."

There was a little shuffling inside the room before Kabuto opened the door once more. He smiled at them warmly. "Please kindly assist her while I'm gone. I have business to take care of." He said before whisking away to who knows where. Naruto and Gaara entered the room and found Hiro sitting on the bed on the far right. The sheets were pulled back so they didn't have to pull them themselves.

"Naruto-kun, Gaara-san." He greeted. Or in Gaara's case, she. "What brings you here?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Ugh… just came to visit, I suppose."

Gaara didn't say anything. He just stared out the window as though they weren't there. Of course, he had to acknowledge their existence when Naruto painfully elbowed him in the rib.

He turned to glare at Naruto, but stopped because he met her eyes in the process. They stared at each other for what seemed like a ling time, but was actually just a few seconds. Gaara broke away, a blush creeping up his cheeks as well.

"Hn."

_**End of Chapter**_

Somewhere between two to three weeks, ne? Hope you liked this chapter, even though nothing really happened. I'm sure though that the next one would have some actual happenings. I hope.

You know the drill. Leave me a review, you get a cookie.

Oh, and I would like to apologize to **31esilenna**. I'm sorry. I guess what I said really was rude. Lease forgive me.

And to **blanc-hiver**I'm so sorry for not replying for a loooooooooong time. I'll try to get to it. It's just that. Life's so busy nowadays.

REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

_**THE CROSS-DRESSER**_

_**Chapter 23 –got tired of the roman numerals**_

_**By: BloodyHaven**__**  
**__**formerly known as BlueRomance**_

Gaara stared at her as she talked with Naruto, a small smile on his lips. Of course, it's very small as to the point you could not really see it. But it was a smile nonetheless. They were there for almost two hours now, simply talking. Nothing interesting at the very least.

Well, at first, watching Naruto apologize over and over again was amusing, after half an hour, they managed to make him stop. Gaara sat on Kabuto's chair, his hands supporting his head as he leaned on it. He admired Hiro or whatever her name was with her endurance with pretending to be a guy.

Sure, his voice sometimes faltered, but nobody really noticed until they really, well, notice it.

Now that he really looked at her, he did notice that she had a body. Well, duh, she had a body, but a woman's body. It was neatly hidden behind all those clothes. It was surprising nobody noticed. He wondered what she used to hide them.

He also noticed she had beautiful red lips. The way they curved when she smiled was simply alluring. And just how long her lashes were, no guy could ever have those kind of lashes. And her eyes. Her eyes were the most captivating of all. The way they just seemed to light up when she laughed…

Gaara shook his head. He really shouldn't be thinking these things. He shouldn't. Instead, he decided to glare at the poster right beside her side table. It was annoying showing all of those rotten teeth. Yes. Think about the absurdity of the poster and not about the beautiful deceiving girl who is right in front of you. The beautiful, cute, adorable, roommate of yours.

Gaara groaned, he pinched his nose in frustration. Great, he just had to remember they were roommates.

"Gaara?"

Gaara looked up to see Naruto watching him with a worried expression. "Is something wrong?" his friend asked him. He shook his head. "No, Naruto. Nothings wrong. Just a little headache." He opened his eyes and found Hiro staring at him too, her forehead creased in worry. It was too adorable.

He pinched the bridge of his nose again and stood up, "Uh… I think some fresh air would do me some good." Gaara pushed Naruto out of the way and headed for the door.

Yeah, fresh air.

--

As soon as Gaara got out, Naruto turned to Hiro. A smile on his lips. "He gets like that lately. I dunno." He said as he scratched the back of his head. Hiro covered his mouth and laughed. That cute girly sounding laugh that made his heart want to melt into a puddle.

If only he was a girl… He stopped in his thoughts. Nothing would really happen if he was a girl. He'd just be straight. But that didn't mean he wouldn't like her, right? Did that even make any sense?

HHe looked back at Hiro and smiled again, he sat down on the chair next to him and stared into his eyes.

Does he know? Does he know he liked him? He doesn't remember. When they were in the forest, they only had so little alone time. He never got the chance. And would he even want to tell him? If Hiro suddenly found out, would he hate him? Never talk to him again?

With a deep breath, he took Hiro's hand in his and said, "Hiro, would you like to go out with me?"

_**End of Chapter**_

Ookay, I know it's short. And I know it's well, crap since I did it when I was totally lazy, but it did reveal quite a lot concerning Gaara's feeling, ne? You've got to give me credit for that. Hope you guys still like this!!

**Blanc-hiver, **hope you like this new chappie. Happy belated birthday!!


	24. Chapter 24

**_THE CROSS-DRESSER_**

**_Chapter 24 –got tired of the roman numerals_**

**_By: BloodyHaven  
formerly known as BlueRomance_**

Gaara stared at the cake laid out in front of him. He looked around uneasily and found himself in a questionable predicament. Naruto, Sasuke, Hiro, and himself were sitting at a small table in a quaint little café for couples with the said couples gawking at them.

Well, he couldn't blame them. They looked so out of place there. Hiro looked like a ripe tomato in the middle of two bickering young men. One who he had to admit had looks that made the girls swoon after him, forgetting the dates they currently have. The other dressed in idiotically bright orange. And of course he could not forget the psychotic looking red head who was looking more psychotic by the moment because of the growing headache he had.

Gaara glared at the cake in front of him and stabbed it with his fork, causing all three of his companions to stare at him. He managed to look into Hiro's eyes and he excused himself from the table, heading for the bathroom.

He wanted to turn back time and say no.

_"Hiro, would you like to go out with me?" _

_Gaara heard it from the other side of the door, and without knowing why, he opened the door in a hurry, wanting Naruto to just shut the hell up. "Naruto, I- " he was about to say when someone else butted in. _

_"I'm sorry Naruto, but Hiro-san already has plans with me."_

_Gaara looked towards the window to find Sasuke leaning on it casually. Naruto jumped in shock. "Sasuke-teme!! When did you get here?!!" Sasuke scoffed at his immaturity and replied in a bored tone of voice, "I came just in time to hear you ask Hiro to go out with you." He said._

_Naruto and Hiro blushed to the roots of their hair. "Well, I… I… I was asking him out as a friend…" silence filled the room when Naruto erupted again, "EH?!!!! What do you mean Hiro-chan has plans with you?!!" _

_Gaara turned to Sasuke also awaiting an answer. Sasuke jumped into the room swiftly before leaning on the wall. "I already asked him to go out with me." Hiro was staring at his blanket, but Gaara could see the steam radiating off of him. Naruto had his jaw on the floor. _

_In the end, Naruto was on Hiro's bed begging him he didn't say yes. "A-anou… I d-din't… w-well…" Hiro couldn't get a single word out. It was a weird place to be at the time, the infirmary. The havoc going on and the confusion in the air was indescribable. _

_Someone suddenly cleared their throat and everyone turned their heads to the door. There was Kabuto, smirking at them with his arms crossed. "I'm sorry, but I may have overheard your little problem." He said. A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes as he pulled his glasses up the bridge of his nose. But then he clapped his hands and grinned at them enthusiastically. _

_"As a matter of fact, Hiro-kun can be discharged now. How about you crazy kids go to this nice restaurant I know of and celebrate." He said dashing to his desk and scribbling out an address. Everything was a blur as Kabuto pushed them out. He remembered holding back Naruto when he wanted to help Hiro change. "But he's still weak!!" he whined. Sasuke helped him there. Gaara had narrowed his eyes at Sasuke at that point. Did he know? Or did he just respect the Hyuuga? He of course lost that train of thought when Naruto managed to grab a hold of the knob. Lucky enough, Hiro was already dressed. _

_He watched as Naruto and Sasuke argue, although it was very one-sided. Hiro was in the middle, looking absolutely adorable. He shook his head when Hiro looked back at him, "Ne Gaara-san? Aren't you coming with us?" _

_He just couldn't say no to him. His defenses were now completely destroyed. So he smiled, which he rarely does, and tagged along. And thus, he was in his current predicament._

He stared at his reflection in the mirror and pinched the bridge of his nose. Damn. How could this happen to him? He's seen a lot of girls in his time, why Hiro? Why was he attracted to a cross-dressing weirdo? He shook his head and dipped his face to the running water from the faucet, liking how the cool water relaxed him.

When he stood up, he suddenly heard a squeak that reminded him so much of Hiro. Well, duh, it was Hiro, he opened the door and headed towards the dark corridor where he was sure he heard her. Hiro was probably looking for him when she got lost. It was then he started hearing voices. "What do we have here? Aw… aren't you adorable." A deep sarcastic voice said. Gaara hurried his pace and found Hiro surrounded by a group of men. Three to count.

"Why don't you remove that big jacket for us kouhai? I'm sure a little girl like you would love to please her sempais." Hiro whimpered in reply. Looking around, Gaara saw the girl's bathroom. She must have realized he was in there and decided to go for her right gender for once. The thugs must've seen her come out and realized she was a girl despite her attire. When one of the thugs lay a hand on her jacket, Gaara snapped out of his thoughts and decided to step in.

"Excuse me, but I believe you are intruding on my friend's personal space." He said. They all looked at him. "And who's this? Your boyfriend?" Gaara stared at Hiro and saw she had panic in her eyes. Although he guessed it was about her being in trouble and about her revealing her real gender.

Gaara shook his head, "You're wrong. He is a boy." The guys looked at him a bit when he continued, "I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to not know that. I guess I was mistaken."

The guy who was holding unto her, obviously pissed, let go and charged at him. He easily dodged it and kicked him in the face. He fell back towards his companions. The other two watched as their leader, which he guessed the guy he kicked was, fell to the ground.

The one on the right came at him with a strong looking left hook. He jumped in the air and landed on the other big lug's head in a second before leaping off again, barely resting his weight. But it had the desired effect. The other one managed to land his left hook on his comrade's face. He turned around, about to strike another blow when, "Stop!"

He turned around and saw the leader holding on to Hiro in a death grip. Gaara panicked a bit before recomposing himself. But the big stupid leader saw it, saw he wasn't that stupid after all. He tightened his grip and Hiro scratched at his hands, trying to breathe. "You think you can handle us, kid?" he asked.

Gaara was about to answer when a loud echoing voice rebounded down the hall, "Gaara!! Hiro!!" Followed by Sasuke's own voice. "In there officers. I think I've heard something there." A flashlight came into view. "Oh shit."

The leader let go of Hiro and in seconds, the three men were running, behind them, two guards gave chase. Sasuke and Naruto stood there looking worried. "You guys alright?" Naruto asked. Gaara nodded. "How did-" he was bout to ask when Sasuke took out his phone. I saw the guys enter the place a few minutes after Hiro did. They looked familiar but I didn't really bother remembering. But then you guys didn't come back, so I called the cops."

Naruto continued the story for him, "They were in the paper yesterday. Charged for assault and stuff." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and scoffed, "We would've taken them out easily if it weren't for the freakin' lady who insisted on letting professionals take care of it." Naruto made a face in agreement. "Yeah, we missed all the action."

Gaara shrugged, "Not that there was that much."

He looked back to see Hiro still on the floor, listening to their conversation. Gaara smirked a little as he held out his hand, "Come on, get up." Hiro nodded and grabbed his hand. As he was standing up however, he seemed to trip on air, and before he knew it, Hiro's soft sweet lips was on his own.

**_End of Chapter_**

Gyaah!! They finally kissed!!! After 23 grueling chapters!! A kiss finally happens!!! So what do you guys think? I want to thank you guys for all the reviews. I'm just so happy… T_T *crying tears of joy* I never would have made it this far if it weren't for you!!

…

Wow, I sound like I won the Oscars!! Don't forget to review!! Love you guys!!


	25. Chapter 25

_**THE CROSS-DRESSER**_

_**Chapter 25 –got tired of the roman numerals**_

_**By: BloodyHaven**__**  
**__**formerly known as BlueRomance**_

Hinata stared at the sky as she lay down on the grass. Her eyes closed and she released a deep sigh, remembering the events of last week.

When their lips met, Gaara instantly pulled away and left. From that time, no one heard from him. Even his best friends were turning to her asking if she had any idea where he was. Hinata was getting worried truth be told. She knew the kiss was an accident. It was her fault after all. But Gaara's been gone for a whole week. He's missed a great amount of lessons, and the band has been losing gigs because of his disappearance.

She sighed again, she just couldn't help but feeling guilty. It was all her fault. Not just the kiss. A series of bad luck came Gaara's way ever since she moved in the school.

She felt somebody's presence and she opened her eyes, sitting up when she noticed it was Shikamaru.

"You thinking about him again?" he asked. Hinata nodded.

"I'm just worried. It's my fault. I never should have moved to the school." Shikamaru shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. It was nobody's fault." He stated as he lay down, staring at the clouds.

Hinata shook her head. "Not just that. I mean, everything." She looked at him with a serious face and bit her lip. "I mean, I always seem to be bad luck." Shikamaru sighed and stood up before gently hitting her on the head. "Hinata." He said, "So what if you are bad luck? Not that I'm saying…" Hinata sniffed and nodded, waiting for him to continue. "But what does it have to do with Gaara?"

Hinata bit her lip.

Shikamaru yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "Don't worry too much. I'm sure Gaara would turn up somewhere."

Hinata nodded and just as she was about to lie down as well, Lee came bounding up to them, "Hiro-chan!! Shikamaru!!" Shikamaru cracked open an eye and Hinata gave him a smile. "What is it Lee? Shikamaru asked, closing his eyes once more. _This is too troublesome._

Lee took a deep breath and exclaimed to them (or perhaps the entire school) that Gaara was back.

"What?!!"

Shikamaru sat up quickly before glancing to Hinata. Who had her hands on her face and a hopeful look in her eyes, "Really Lee?" she asked. Lee nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. I saw him with Naruto and Sasuke, walking up to the principal's office. "

Hinata stood up, "Thank you Lee." She said. Shikamaru had got to hand it to her; she was used to talking like a boy already. Her voice, I mean, not the manner of which. She was still too polite for her own good. Shikamaru stared at Lee. "What?" he asked.

Lee just smiled, "Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that Kankurou and Temari also showed up." Shikamaru felt like slapping himself. He stood up, muttering about Lee and troublesome and all those things. He grumbled as he made his way to the school. He wondered where he could get a shovel.

With those two siblings around, Hinata was bound for some trouble.

--

Hinata stared at the two strangers as they scrutinized her from head to toe.

"So… what's your name?" the girl asked. She sandy blonde hair that was tied up in four ponytails. She held a fan in her right hand and her other one was placed on her hip. Hinata blushed when she noticed that this lady had quite a figure too. She was kinda jealous.

"Um… it's Hiro. Hyuuga Hiro." She said, faltering a bit. She was already using _the voice _but whenever she was nervous, it was the same old story. The girl smiled. "Ah, so this is the famous Hyuuga we've heard so much about." She took Hinata's hand and shook it eagerly. "My name's Temari. Nice to meet you."

Temari was then pushed roughly aside by the boy. He had messy brown hair and narrow eyes. He looked as though he had a permanent scowl etched on his face, but when he smiled, Hinata actually saw that he had charm. "Ignore her." He said, jabbing his thumb in Temari's direction, who was now fuming silently. "I'm Kankurou."

Before she knew it, both of them were fighting over her. Temari had her in a bear hug, trying to keep her away from Kankurou. "Aw… aren't you a sweet little thing!!" she exclaimed, "I won't let Kankurou-baka taint such innocence!!" Kankurou then managed to pull her away. "You'd be turning him gay then!!" he exclaimed, he leaned down though and whispered in her ear, "Although I personally think you are gay. Don't take it the wrong way."

"None taken." Hinata managed to mutter before she was yanked back by Temari.

She then proceeded to be the rag doll slash tag of war rope for Temari and Kankurou.

"You're going to break him in half." Someone managed to say and both of her arms were released. She stared at Shikamaru in gratitude. "Thanks Shikamaru, I needed that." Shikamaru smirked and pulled her up. "My pleasure."

Hinata took his hand and dusted unseen particles from her pants. She looked back up to find Temari and Kankurou staring at her in apology. "Sorry, man." Kankurou managed to say. "Yeah, we kinda over did, didn't we?" Temari added.

Hinata smiled, "Ah, it's okay. No need to apologize."

In a second, they were glomping her at the same time. "You're so nice Hiro-chan!!" Temari wailed. "I wish I had a brother like you!!" Kankurou exclaimed.

"What's wrong with having me for a brother?"

Everyone turned to look and saw Gaara walk in the room followed by Sasuke and Naruto. "Hiro-chan!!" Naruto exclaimed before grabbing her by the wrist and away from Temari and Kankurou. Hinata's mouth dropped open.

Kankurou smiled sheepishly at his little brother. "Nothing bro. I was just joking." He said. He walked over to him and gave him a punch in the arm, "So what did the old hag say?" he asked referring to Tsunade. Gaara rolled his eyes. "She told me not to disappear again."

There was a moment of silence before Temari wrapped her arms around him. "I'm gonna miss you again baby bro!!" she yelled. Hinata still had her mouth open.

Now the three siblings were in a group hug with Gaara in the middle. Choking.

"The-they--- they're Gaara's siblings?" she managed to ask. Naruto still had her in a tight grip. He nodded and smiled at her. "Yup. Kankurou used to study here with us but he moved in with Temari about a year ago. Gaara didn't want to leave."

Hinata finally closed her mouth. It was so unexpected. She always thought Gaara was an only child. Plus, they were so different from him. Temari and Kankurou had this eccentric feel about them, while Gaara was… well, he was Gaara.

Hinata nodded, and as everyone filed out, leaving the siblings to talk, she was the last one to leave. She saw Gaara staring at her from between his siblings. She blushed before rushing out, wondering why she had reacted so.

--

Once everyone left, they let go of each other. Kankurou winked at him. "So that was the little lady you told us about." Gaara blushed a bit before turning away. "You almost choked me just to talk to me about the Hyuuga?" he stated.

Temari nudged him in with her elbow. "Of course." She said, "We just had to see who was making our baby bro so flustered." Gaara sighed, "Well now you know. Now would you please go?" he asked.

"Can't we stay to see you two end up together?" Temari asked, using her puppy eyes tactic. Gaara slapped his face. He then proceeded to push them out the door.

"Thanks for coming with me, but your stay has overdue." Temari and Kankurou were about to say something before he cut them off by slamming the door at their face. He sighed and slid down the door. He smiled a little though when he remembered her blushing face before she went out.

--

Temari crossed her arms across her chest. "Well, that wasn't a way to treat your sister." She muttered. Kankurou then smiled at her, "Dear sister, would you care to accompany me to look for darling little Hyuuga-chan?" Temari smiled back. "Why of course my brother, I'll be honored.

They linked their arms together and skipped merrily to find Hyuuga-chan. The key to their brother's happiness.

_**End of Chapter**_

Yes, Kankurou and Temari finally made an appearance!! And that took a pretty long time, seeing as though Gaara is their darling little brother…

Thanks so much for the reviews guys!! It makes me really happy!! Especially since I just celebrated my birthday yesterday!! Reviews can be in the form of presents. But if you don't have a present, a review would be appreciated. =3


	26. Chapter 26

_**THE CROSS-DRESSER**_

_**Chapter 26 –got tired of the roman numerals**_

_**By: **__**  
**__**formerly known as BloodyHaven**_

"So they're his siblings?" Hinata asked Shikamaru as they passed the hallways. Shikamaru nodded. "They don't really look alike, don't they?" he said with an amused smile. Hinata put a finger to her chin. "No.. I guess not…" But Temari's eyes came back to her full force. They were so much like Gaara's. But as she thought about it, Gaara's eyes seemed to have more depth… more meaning in them than what she saw in Temari. They seemed so intense and filled with utter loneliness. She remembered how his gaze usually made her freeze, and how her heart wouldn't stop pounding when he was so close to her before the trip to the woods.

"Hinata?" Shikamaru asked as he saw her stop in her tracks, staring blankly into space.

Hinata shook her head and waved Shikamaru off, "Ah… it's nothing, Shika-kun." She said before his eyes came back to her. She shook her head briefly. Once you thought about his eyes, it was hard getting it out of your head.

"Hiro-chan!!" Naruto yelled as he came up to them. He and Sasuke had some things to talk about with Gaara, Hinata guessed it was about the band, so they said they'll catch up. Naruto glomped her so hard they fell to the floor.

Hinata's face turned as red as a tomato instantly. "N-naruto…" she whispered, trying to be as still as possible and trying to wiggle out of his grasp at the same time. We can say she wasn't doing a very good job. She looked up to find Shikamaru and Sasuke walking away, apparently not taking this seriously. Don't they realize she was a girl?! This was a serious situation. As she felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder, she looked at him and saw how intense the look he was giving her.

_Someone, help me! _She exclaimed in her head as Naruto began to lean forward. Shikamaru and Sasuke seemed to have now seen the light and was rushing up to them. But it would all end for her. And she definitely knew this kiss (Kami, save her) would not be an accident.

--

Naruto on the other hand was literally frozen. He looked down at Hiro, a bit of red dusting his cheeks. He marveled at how fragile looking Hiro was… and how he looked so much like a girl. For a moment, he saw how _her_ hair grew, _her _bangs neatly framing, how _she _stared up at him with _her _beautiful eyes. For a moment, Hiro became a girl and Naruto fell for her instantly.

And another picture managed to get through to his head. He remembered how Gaara's lips were on _hers _and he thought about his heart breaking into two. He was not going to let that pass, and the perfect opportunity has hit him on the face.

He began to lean forward, his hands holding unto Hiro's to keep him still. He saw how he froze and how he looked up at him. His lip quivering. Naruto thought he was really cute. With a smile he found himself closing his eyes as their lips were about to touch. He could hear Sasuke and Shikamaru, but it would be too late for them to stop destiny…

--

A blur of violet and yellow was seen as someone managed to tackle Naruto before any serious damage was done.

"Baka!" Ino yelled, "What the hell do you think you were doing?!!" as she stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Naruto. "How dare you try to do anything with Hiro-kun!!" she remembered the conversation she had with Naruto, and how he told her how he liked Hinata/Hiro, and she somehow supported him. But that didn't mean she was not going to let him kiss her like that!

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, feeling a bump. He glared at Ino. He was about to kiss her too… and he thought nobody could stop him…

"What is your problem?!!" he asked as he stood up. Ino glared at him as she put her hands on her hips, "You!" she yelled back, "You just can't go kissing people like that!" Naruto growled at her before turning back to Hiro, who Sasuke was currently helping sit up.

Their eyes met and he saw him look away. A pang of guilt and rejection hit him. He looked down on his shoes and mumbled a sorry. Ino started on saying his apology was clearly unacceptable. But he wasn't talking to her, was he? His fists were clenched a tear rolled down his cheeks. He then ran to who knows where. How in the world would he be able to face Hiro now?

--

Hinata was thankful as Ino managed to get Naruto off in time. Her face still burned and her breath was hitched a little, but otherwise, she was fine. She accepted the hand Sasuke offered as she listened to Ino and Naruto. She looked at him, to find him staring at her. She immediately looked away. It was just too awkward. Ino continued to talk but Naruto seemed to have quieted down.

"I'm sorry…" she heard him mumble and she looked at him to find a tear roll down his cheeks.

Before she could say anything, he ran. Hinata found her heart soaring out to him. Naruto had been the first friend she got there at Renzan, she didn't mean to hurt him. She was about to go after him, but Sasuke held unto her.

"Don't." he said. "Let him cool down. If you talk to him now, he'd feel pathetic."

Hinata looked back at him, her eyes pleading, "But…" she started, _I hurt him…_

Shikamaru sighed. "Hinata, listen to us. It'd be better if you leave him alone for now. It would be good for the both of you." Hinata nodded. Before she felt Ino's hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay..?" she asked unsure. Ino clearly felt bad for Naruto, but she still had to ask Hinata.

Hinata nodded, giving her a sad smile. "Yeah. Thanks."

She looked down on her shoes and told them she'd retire to bed for now. She saw Naruto cry in her mind's eye and felt her heart break at the sight of him. She had to fix this problem before she'd lose him.

_**End of Chapter**_

So, this chapter seemed to be a little on the darker drama side. I don't know what got into me. *sigh* I guess we could al feel bad for Naruto…

Naruto: *sniffle*

But, this story is a GaaHina!! Naruto has to get out of the picture! Ah well… oh, and as you noticed, I changed my penname yet again!! Gooo me!! Thank you so much for the reviews guys!! I love you!!

Naruto: waaah!!


	27. Chapter 27

_**THE CROSS-DRESSER**_

_**Chapter 27 –got tired of the roman numerals**_

_**By: **__**  
**__**formerly known as BloodyHaven**_

Hinata headed down to her dorm room, Naruto's face flashing across her mind. She gripped the hem of her shirt tightly until her knuckles turned white. She felt awful. Naruto was the very first one who ever made her feel comfortable there at school. He was the one who didn't judge her and tried his very best to cheer her up.

She sighed. She wondered how she can get Naruto to talk to her again. She doubted he'd ever say another word to her after this. A huge blush appeared on her cheeks when she thought of Naruto's lips only inches away from hers a few minutes ago. She shook her head wildly. She can't think about that. She had to find him and apologize properly.

Finally, in what seemed like forever, she found herself staring at her door. A look of relief came over her expressions and she was about to open the door when she realized it was already open. She stepped forward, hesitantly as she listened to whoever it might be inside.

Unfortunately for her, all plans of being stealthy were epic failure as she tripped on her own feet and was sent spiraling into the room.

_Ow…, _she thought as Hinata rubbed her poor head where it hit the door. She looked up to find two new faces staring down at her. Okay, they weren't that new, since she just saw them awhile ago.

After a few seconds of trying to figure out where she'd seen them before, a look of recognition came to her and she quickly stood up and gave them a bow. "G-gomen…" she said in a whisper. Chuckles reached her ears and she took a peek at them to find them smiling at her.

"Are you okay Hiro-chan?" Temari asked her. Hinata nodded almost instantly. Kankurou slung an arm across her shoulders. "We're sorry if we just entered and stuff." Kankurou said apologetically, "It's just that, we wanted to make sure Gaara was doing okay." He then crouched down and whispered in her ears, "Besides, Gaara would kill us if he found out we went inside without asking him."

Hinata nodded, she didn't really mind them going inside, but she did mind the arm that Kankurou had around her.

As though reading her mind, Temari whacked Kankurou on the head. "Let go you dolt!!" she shouted at him. Kankurou immediately did so without trying to get a shot at his sister. Instead, he fell to the floor, face first. Temari laughed venomously at him while Kankurou could only glare.

"What are you two doing here?"

In an instant, Kankurou and Temari got to their feet all the while laughing nervously as they faced their brother. "Uh… Nothing!" Kankurou stated, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. "We were… um… we were just…" he then shot a glance at his sister who continued his sentence, "Talking to Hiro-chan!!" she yelled maybe a little louder than normal. Kankurou nodded his head rapidly, "Yup! That was it! We were just talking to Hiro-chan over here!!" For emphasis, he grabbed Hinata and held her in a tight hug.

He made the wrong move, because the moment Hinata eeped in his arms, Gaara began sending daggers his way. Temari, being the smart one, hit Kankurou on the head again. This time, Kankurou appreciated it.

Temari began pulling on Kankurou's sleeve, "So… yeah, we'll be going now Gaara…" Kankurou didn't budge. He was like frozen on the spot. Gaara narrowed his eyes at him before he caught the message, _You're a dead man. _Kankurou released Hinata but not before whispering a quick message. "Make him happy, please." His voice was laced with desperation and Hinata just smiled awkwardly at him as he scurried out of the room.

She then turned back to Gaara and noticed his eyes boring into hers. But, it was different now. Before, whenever she saw those eyes, she felt afraid. But now, she only felt uncertainty clawing at her. It was as if looking at Gaara's eyes made her feel… comfortable.

She turned away quickly and sat down on her bed, Gaara continued to stand there and watch her. Finally, Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She glanced at Gaara and muttered a _what?_

Gaara turned a light pink. He shuffled his feet before deciding to sit down on his bed as well.

They just sat there, glancing at each other awkwardly, the tension heavy.

"So…" Gaara started, "I heard about Naruto." He watched Hiro's reactions and frowned. How he wanted to beat Naruto up, but Hiro seemed really depressed about the issue.

Hinata looked away, "Ah… It was nothing." She muttered. It was no big deal.

The silence stretched between them, when finally, Hinata started ranting about how she felt bad and all. She was Hinata after all.

Gaara smiled slightly to himself, finding it cute that Hiro wanted to apologize for something Naruto did. He shook his head. He was not supposed to think that Hiro was cute. He spared a glance. The truth stared back at him.

He sighed and stood up, grabbing Hiro's shoulders and forcing him to sit on the bed.

Hinata was so surprised that she shut up. Her face was a beet red. First reason, she suddenly realized that she had been ranting. Second reason, Gaara held her by the shoulders and he was mere inches away. And unlike with Naruto, she kind of liked it.

"Hiro." Gaara started. Hinata just stared into his eyes, a bit dazed. "You don't need to apologize." Hinata didn't get it. Wasn't Gaara Naruto's friend? Shouldn't he be pummeling her right now for hurting his best pal or something?

Gaara sighed and sat down on the bed beside her. "It's not your fault. It's Naruto's. He shouldn't have done what he did. Apologizing to him would only think it was okay and he wouldn't stop." Hinata thought about it but had to agree.

She still had a problem though. She wanted to keep Naruto as a friend. She didn't want to lose him just like that. "But…" she said, Gaara cut her off. He smirked to himself as he plopped himself on the bed, "Don't go thinking about it. Naruto's not the kind of person to break bonds like that."

Hinata bit her lip. "But…" she tried again. Gaara cracked open a lazy eye. "Stop thinking about it." He ordered. Hinata still felt uncomfortable, so she decided to go apologize anyway. She stood up and was about to go through the door when she felt Gaara grab her by the arm.

She looked back and saw Gaara heave a sigh. Gaara let go of her and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, if he doesn't apologize to you himself, I'll beat him up. And he _really _doesn't want me to beat him up."

Hinata smiled slightly, giving up. Gaara's words weren't that reassuring, but he was trying. She'll give Naruto three days. If he doesn't apologize by then, she'd have to hunt him down and apologize herself.

Hey, it's Hinata we're talking about.

**_End Chapter_**

Hey guys! Long time no see! So.... the last time I updated this thing was during, what? November? Gaah!!! Don't worry, I'm as frustrated as you guys are (if you guys really are frustrated). I had the worst case of writer's block ever!! Actually, I still have it, but I forced myslef to write, that's why this chapter, though hoping it was a good one, is crap.

I'm already planning on ending this story soon. I already have all the remaining chapters lined up so I don't think there'd be any more delays.

Oh, before I forget, there lacking reviews in the last chapter months and months ago is not the reason I delayed this chapter. _Oh no!_

_**Review!!!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**THE CROSS-DRESSER**_

_**Chapter 28 –got tired of the roman numerals**_

_**By:  
formerly known as BloodyHaven**_

Naruto stood by the door frozen in place at the conversation he just heard. He felt wretched. After trying to take advantage of Hiro-kun like that, he runs away with his tail between his legs Now Hiro thinks the entire situation was his fault when Naruto was obviously the one to blame.

He walked away from the room, afraid to show himself to the pair. Gaara, because well, he was probably going to get killed; Hiro on the other hand… he'd feel guilty.

The moment he'd step inside that room, he could already imagine him bowing his head in apology, his blue bangs covering his face. Naruto knew that even if Gaara told Hiro to wait for him to apologize, Hiro would be the first one to bow and stutter out an apology. That was the kind of person Hiro was.

Now, he should really just go in there and tell him he's sorry. He already said it before; he could just say it again right?

The problem was, when he said those words to Hiro earlier before he retreated, it was more for him than for Hiro. He felt bad for himself. He was so pathetic to pull a stunt like that, he didn't even think about the consequences. How it would affect their relationship. He just plunged in.

Honestly, he wasn't sorry about almost kissing Hiro. It felt good really. He knew he'd never forget how sweet Hiro's scent seemed. He could almost detect the faint trace of cinnamon. But he knew if he actually kissed Hiro, things would be a lot more complicated than it already is.

But he wanted to be friends with Hiro again, and it was killing him to find out Hiro was blaming himself for all the trouble.

Naruto sighed before walking away from the room. He just couldn't make heads or tails out of all this.

He made his way to the courtyard, just in time to find Shikamaru sleeping under a tree. He grimaced. Shikamaru was also a witness to his hideous crime, but that makes him an even better candidate to be his confidant, right?

He walked over to Shikamaru and kicked him a little to hard on the ribs.

"Oi Shikamaru! Wake up!"

The lazy pineapple-headed genius groaned in pain as he sat up, his arms trying to ease the pain. "Naruto…" he growled, "What the hell is it?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly while falling to the ground, a broken smile on his face. "I just wanted help."

Shikamaru found it hard to stay mad at the blond. He did know about what happened with him and Hiro. Heck, the whole school populace already knew about it. Naruto was already the laughing stock of the academy; the incident with Hiro (though Shikamaru already knew it was Hinata) would be just another knife stabbing him in the back. (_a/n: bad analogy, I know_)

"Naruto…" he said, staring straight ahead. Naruto looked at him, his eyes were pained, and Shikamaru understood just how Naruto was still innocent and new to all this. "Just give it time."

"Huh?"

"To heal."

Naruto didn't understand. Shikamaru wanted to smack him, but he decided it wasn't worth the trouble. Or was it?

He smacked him on the head anyway.

"Shikamaru! That hurt!" Shikamaru just shrugged, "That was for kicking me earlier. And seriously, it was to get what I mean through that thick skull of yours."

Shikamaru stood up, placing his hands on his pocket. "You have to heal before you could properly apologize to him." Naruto finally understood. "But how am I going to heal?" he placed a hand on his chest, directly above his heart. "From this?"

Shikamaru just stood there. "Only you can find out yourself."

--

Twilight came and Naruto was still wondering how he was going to apologize to Hiro. He was gazing up at the ceiling when he heard the door open.

"Dobe." The person greeted as the door clicked shut once again. A small smile made it's way to Naruto's face, "Teme." He replied back.

Sasuke sat on his bed, both were surprisingly quiet tonight. Usually, this time around, they'd be bickering non-stop. Well, Naruto would have been the one doing all the bickering, Sasuke would just flat-out ignore him.

Suddenly, Naruto was hanging upside down from his own top-bunk and staring at Sasuke. "Hey Teme." Sasuke already expected this happening. When he passed Shikamaru down the hallway just a few hours ago, the lazy-bum told him about his and Naruto's meeting.

Sasuke sighed, "Just apologize."

"But Shikamaru said…" he started, Sasuke sighed, "Forget what that pineapple bastard said. Just do what you want to do."

"But Shikamaru said…" Sasuke sighed, "FINE. If you want to do what he says rather than what your best friend tells you. That's perfectly fine with me."

Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke rarely, rephrased to _never, _used the best-friend-line before. He grinned. "Thanks Sasuke."

He jumped of the bed and out the door, ready to look for Hiro. Sasuke sighed as he watched him. He then turned his attention to the window.

"You can come out now Shikamaru."

Shikamaru opened the window and climbed in, "Feh. I was just enjoying the night sky." Sasuke smirked. "Who asked?"

"Naruto's a simple guy. He needed a simple answer." Sasuke started seeing as Shikamaru was seething at something. He knew Shikamaru only seethed whenever someone has something against his _philosophy. _ Only a few people knew about this misc fact about him though. Shikamaru sighed, "I guess you're right." He then sat on the bed right next to Sasuke. "He _is_ a simple-minded blockhead."

"I guess all there is to do is wait."

--

Naruto headed for the dorm balcony. He didn't know whether or not the person he was looking for would be there or not. He just had this feeling he'd be there.

And sure enough, his intuition was right. Standing there, leaning on the terrace was Hiro.

Naruto felt his breath get caught in his throat.

In the moonlight, Hiro looked like an angel. His skin almost glowing under the faint light. His eyes, which were overlooking the garden below, shined. His cheeks dusted with a pink hue that made anyone want to touch them. Naruto's fingers were already twitching. In the dim lighting, Hiro looked a lot like a girl.

He shook his head. That was why he got into this mess anyway. He has to focus.

"Hiro-chan…" he whispered.

--

Hinata turned around to find Naruto by the door, his eyes not meeting hers.

She smiled softly. "Naruto-kun…"

Naruto closed his eyes and bowed, "I'm sorry!"

Hinata smiled. She walked towards him and helped him stand up straight. She looked at his eyes, seeing the pain and sorrow he felt. How he was sincerely apologizing. She smiled and hugged him. "No… I'm sorry." She said. "I'm sorry that I'm not able to return your feelings."

Naruto was stunned. He didn't expect this to happen. He also didn't expect him to start crying. He hugged Hiro back.

"Thank you… Hiro-chan."

_**End Chapter**_

_.:Omake!!:._

"But Shikamaru said…" he started, Sasuke sighed, "Forget what that pineapple bastard said. Just do what you want to do."

Suddenly, the whole room was covered in mist. "Did anyone call for me?" a certain pineapple bastard from another anime called out with that creepy voice of his. "Kufufufufu…" Naruto jumped out of his bed, pointing at the heterochromic character that just appeared out of the blue.

"Aahh!!!" he screamed, "Rukudo Mukuro! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Sasuke sighed, "What he said. Aren't you supposed to be harassing a certain brown-haired protagonist or something"

Mukuro laughed again. "Kufufufufufu." He chuckled creepily causing Naruto to back away from him. "I could say the same to you Uchiha Sasuke." He said, sparing a glance at blond.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!!" Naruto yelled. "This isn't some yaoi story you jackass!" Mukuro just smirked, "Oh really? Then mind telling me who this Hiro character is then?"

"Hiro-chan is a girl! It's actually Hinata!!" Naruto yelled. This caused the authoress to break the fourth wall to whack the blond. "You're not supposed to know that yet!!" she yelled in his ear. Then she turned menacingly to the KHR character!

"And pineapple bastard! Get out! I'm not supposed to write a KHR fic until I finish this story!!"

Mukuro just laughed creepily again before disappearing in the mist.

The authoress smacked a palm to Naruto's forehead in exasperation (why not her own forehead?).

"Stupid pineapple bastard."

Shikamaru then stuck his head in from the window, "You called?"

**a/n: **Hahaha!! Just goes to show that I'm seriously addicted to Katekyo Hitman Reborn right now! And yaoi… please don't ask how I got pulled into it. I just kinda did. But GaaHina is still my OTP! Nothing can ever change that. Please review! Even if I poured more effort in that short omake rather than the story. But look at the bright side! Now that Naruto's _completely _out of the picture, let the GaaHina feast begin!!!

Review!

Mukuro: Kufufufufufu…

Me: OUT!


	29. Chapter 29

_**THE CROSS-DRESSER**_

_**Chapter 27 –got tired of the roman numerals**_

_**By: **__**  
**__**formerly known as BloodyHaven**_

Sasuke stared at the letter in his hands before sighing. Running a hand through his hair, he through the piece of paper to the floor in a crumpled state. Just that moment, Naruto entered the room, his face filled with lipstick marks and a blush on his cheeks.

"Hehehehehe…" he muttered, his eyes glazed over. After making up with Hiro, he decided to set things straight. And when I mean set things straight, he means setting himself straight. So he set out to date as many girls as possible at the same time. Go figure, Naruto logic.

He walked in, completely unaware of the very dangerous object on the ground. So he stepped on the crumpled piece of paper, and then slipped.

"What the..?" Naruto mumbled as he sat up, rubbing the cheek that hit the floor. His eyes landed on the evil device that plotted his downfall. Glaring at it for awhile, he then set his gaze on Sasuke who planted his face on a pillow.

"I didn't know you liked to litter teme." Naruto told him, picking up the piece of paper. "It's very unbecoming of you." Sasuke unplanted his face and raised a brow at Naruto. Naruto un-crumpled the piece of paper and was greeted with pink.

There were pink flowers, handwriting in pink ink, pink sequences, and other pink… artistic ways of expressing themselves. Naruto's eyes were glued to the paper, his eyes scanning the pink work of art before smirking at Sasuke.

"Oi teme. Don't tell me you're turning feminine."

Sasuke glared at him and threw a pillow to his face; direct hit.

"Shut up dobe. Like you're one to talk."

Naruto held the piece of paper and shoved it at Sasuke's face, "Then what's this?" he asked.

Sasuke furrowed his brow when the pink abomination was once again shown to him. He ripped it from Naruto's hands, tore it into tiny little pieces and threw it at Naruto like confetti. He then once again buried himself in his bed.

"Teme?"

"It's a letter."

"A letter?"

"A letter from Sakura."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "A letter from Sakura-chan?" he asked just to confirm it. Sasuke groaned in response. Naruto's eyes started to tear up. "Teme got a letter from Sakura-chan?" he whimpered and then started to bawl rather dramatically.

Sasuke glared at him. "Shut up dobe." He muttered before facing the wall and trying to ignore the ever-irritating blond. Naruto wiped away his tears as a wicked smile came across his features.

"So Sasuke…" he drawled, "What did Sakura want now?"

Sasuke just shrugged and said quietly, "A date."

Naruto feigned surprise before hitting the Uchiha. Sasuke shot up, holding his head. "What the... Naruto." He growled. Naruto just sat there, with his legs crossed and a big grin blinding the Uchiha's face.

"Teme. You really should consider going. You know you like Sakura-chan too. Why deny it?" he asked. Sure Naruto had a huge crush on their childhood friend, Sakura, but he knew his best friend liked her as well. The only problem was trying to make him admit it.

Sasuke flushed a little before throwing the covers over his head. "I don't like her. She's annoying."

Naruto sighed and decided to just go to sleep. He grabbed the ladder and proceeded to get to the top bunk, "Whatever." He said. Sasuke thought he finally dropped the subject, but just before he turned off the lights, Naruto suddenly whispered, "But you know you like her."

Sasuke grunted in annoyance and tried to get back to sleep, the words from the letter appearing before him.

_I'll be there in two days. I'll be waiting. ; )_

--

Hinata stared at the Uchiha's face before asking again, "Y-you want… what?"

Her head felt a little dizzy. It was just recently that Naruto and her made-up, and yet another problem has resurfaced. Well, she couldn't actually call it her problem, but it involved her anyway. And pretending. That was never a good sign.

I mean, it's been less than two months and her secret's been revealed to quite a number of people. She was only partially relieved to know that neither Gaara nor Naruto knew about it. Kiba already found out a couple of days after her incident with Naruto. She had no idea how he found out, but when she asked, he only muttered something about scent, vanilla, and a person named Akamaru. She briefly wondered who this Akamaru person is, but she just shook this thought away before focusing solely on her visitor.

"I said…" he looked away, a light blush dusting his cheeks, "Could you be my girlfriend?"

Hinata recalled a feeling of déjà-vu. If she remembered correctly, Sasuke had already asked her. But that was just to scare away his fangirls. Besides, it never really happened. But now, Sasuke seemed to be really serious. And fidgety. It wasn't like him.

Hinata bit her lip and stared at the Uchiha from behind her bangs. "Um… is there any reason why're you're asking me this Sasuke-kun?" she asked him. Sasuke blushed a little darker and mumbled something. Hinata had to strain her ears to catch the very inaudible words that she surprisingly understood.

"Your childhood friend is coming over?"

Sasuke nodded.

"And she likes you."

Nod.

"And you like her?"

A hesitant nod.

"And you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend?"

Nod.

"Why?"

Yes. Why did Sasuke want her to pretend to be his girlfriend when they both liked each other in the first place? It didn't make any sense. Couldn't they just get-together and get it over with?

Sasuke sighed and decided to explain it to her. After all, even though he had his Uchiha pride to think about, he's gonna have to tell her if she was to help him with his predicament. So sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration he started explaining that he didn't want to ruin the friendship they had. He wanted Sakura and him to stay as friends. He was afraid that if they ever got into a relationship and broke up, they might not see each other again. He didn't like that. He wanted to keep her in his life. Even if it means that they have to stay as friends. He wanted to be happy with her for a long time. That was why he couldn't be involved with her romantically.

Hinata listened rather patiently as he told his story. It took about 20 minutes before he finished, out of breath and sweat glistening on his forehead.

_He really does like her…_ she thought as she watched Sasuke intently. The blush on the dark-haired boy's face darkened under her scrutiny.

Just when he was about to give up and ask one of his fnagirls (he plans to dump her immediately right after Sakura leaves), Hinata gives a soft giggle and says yes.

"What?"

"I said yes, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke grinned and Hinata had to admit he did look good. If only he smiled a bit more.

"Thanks Hinata." He whispered. Before stepping out, he looked at her shyly and in a split second, he was beside her. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and whispered, "It's for practice."

Standing up, he gave her one of his signature smirks and left through the window (a habit Hinata noticed he possessed).

Hinata placed a hand on her cheek and her face darkened considerably. She shook her head and huffed.

What the two co-conspirators didn't know was that there was a person who just witnessed the deal they made. Well, not al of it obviously, because said person was mad with envy since he witnessed the kiss. He had no idea about the childhood friend, the pretend-to-be-girlfriend, and the other important stuff he should have heard before jumping to conclusions.

All Gaara knew was that he should have been the one to have given Hinata that kiss. Fuming silently and walking away, he was glad about one thing.

He finally knew her name.

_**End of Chapter**_

Okay, so I lied. No GaaHina feast yet. But we're getting there. Gaara being mad with envy (which I made it too overly dramatic don't you think?) is a big indication. Besides, Sakura hasn't made an appearance yet (since I hate her) but I felt the need to get her in the story. Even if she is only appearing in one chapter. Ah well.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and if there is still no GaaHina fest on the next chapter, I invite you readers to kill me. I've been dragging this story too long already damn it!

Review!!! Please!

Mukuro: Loui-chan… why is it that I make no appearance in this chapter?

Me: Because there was no mention of a pineapple-headed bastard. Besides, you're here now aren't you?

Mukuro: Kufufufufufu…

Me: Just… get out of here. Please. This isn't you're show.

Hibari: I'll bite you to death, herbivore. (brings out tonfa's and glares at Mukuro menacingly)

Me: What the…? Hibari?! What are you doing here?!!

Hibari: Shut up herbivore, before I bite you to death with the other one.

Tsuna: Hibari-san, please don't threaten Loui-chan.

Me: Tsuna?!!! Oh my… what are you guys doing here? This isn't your anime. Aren't Naruto and the others supposed to be the on here talking to me or something?

Naruto: Yeah! Dattebayo!

Hibari: Shut up, herbivore.

Naruto: Why you!!!

Lussuria: Oh Sasuke-kun!! What a wonderful body you have.

Sasuke: Dammit! Get you're hands off of me!!

Me: The gay-guy is here too?!! What the hell?

Tsuna: Loui-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. (smiles)

Me: Tsuna… you're not supposed to say that here. This is Naruto. NA-RU-TO.

Naruto: Yeah! Dattebayo!!

Me: Why don't you ever say the disclaimer?!

Naruto: Too lazy.

Me: *sigh*


	30. Chapter 30

Hinata opened her closet before confirming that both of her roomies were asleep. She sighed and stared at the clothes before plunging to the depth of the dresser and pulled out a light-yellow sun dress. Looking it over, she sighed. She hadn't really thought she was going to use this, but Hanabi insisted.

Well, she could thank her sister later.

She carefully stuffed the dress in her bagpack, careful that she wouldn't get any wrinkles in it. Hinata then tiptoed to the door and opened it as softly as she could—

"Where are you going?" a deep baritone voice rang in her ears and she looked behind her to find Gaara staring at her intently. She found herself staring at his eyes and she wanted to drown in those twin he had pools, but with quick shake of her head, she threw all inappropriate out the window.

"Good morning Gaara…" she said, her eyes shifting to the side. "I was actually going out jogging." She laughed nervously as she proceeded to step out in the hallway. Gaara raised a brow. "A jog?" he asked, Hinata just nodded. Gaara looked as though he was going to buy it when he suddenly suggested to joining her. Of course, she had to wave her hands frantically to dissuade him.

Gaara decided to just give in and lay back down; Hinata sighing in relief. With a soft goodbye, she closed the door and ran to the designated place they talked about. She had no idea that the moment she closed the door, Gaara threw the blanket off of him to reveal the fact that he was already dressed for a day out.

Counting to five, he opened the door to find Hinata running to the courtyard. He followed quickly. As soon as he got there, he hid behind a bush. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed she was with Sasuke. He felt something grow feral within him as he saw how close the Uchiha was with her. Gaara's never found the urge to kill Sasuke before, but now, he wanted to tear him to shreds.

Preoccupied with his thoughts, he hadn't notice the two walk away. He cursed rather loudly when he finally did though. He looked around blindly and then sprinted for the gate. He'll just have to search to every which possible place they must've gone.

He was not going to lose the Hyuuga. Of course, he made up excuses for himself, like looking out for her, protecting her chastity, worried for a friend, etc. Let's just let him continue thinking that, shall we? Besides, we all know he was actually just very jealous.

"You done Nata-chan?" Sasuke asked as he waited outside the girl's bathroom at the park. A light blush appeared on his cheeks as a few old ladies passed by and pointed at him, giggling like young school girls. Not only that, but because he was calling Hinata by _Nata-chan. _

It felt rather weird to him, but when he asked Naruto (yes, swallowed his pride to ask the dobe), he said that they should use petnames. So, he decided to call her Nata-chan for appearances sake.

"A-ano…" Hinata came out of the bathroom wearing that dress she took out earlier. Her face felt like it was on fire when she felt Sasuke's eyes. "Is it okay?" she asked uncertainly as she looked up to meet his eyes.

Sasuke smirked. Hinata really was a girl. Just looking at her like that, there was no doubt about it. And as far as he could see, she was rather well-endowed. How she hid that from them for some time (and the other students as well) was a mystery to him.

"Start talking normally…" he told her as he pulled her hand to the train station, "You still sound like a guy." _A kid, but a guy nonetheless._

Hinata blushed as she bit her lip. She didn't even realize it. She guessed she got kind of used to using her boy persona that she really got used talking like that. Looking away, she whispered a soft, "Gomen."

Sasuke stopped as he looked back at her. He then smiled, a real genuine smile that usually was never found on the Uchiha's face.

"You have a real cute voice, Nata-chan."

She smiled warmly back, "Arigato, Sasuke-kun."

He then pulled her close, resting her head on his chest. Hinata never realized how tall Sasuke was. "Call me Suk-chan." He whispered a little seductively and Hinata blushed like a tomato, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. He laughed at his reaction and she glared at him.

After ten seconds though, her features softened as she then raised a brow at him, "Suke-chan?" she asked. This time, it was Sasuke's turn to blush as he looked away, scratching his chin.

"Well… I… um…" Hinata found it rather endearing that Sasuke was stuttering. So she giggled and he smiled again, forgetting his nervousness.

"Come on you." He said as he pulled the still giggling Hinata to the street. People started pointing at the cute couple as they walked by. Of course, this reached the ears of a number of people. People the two devious individuals from _Renzan _didn't expect to be up at this hour.

Haku and Neji sat on the park bench, taking a break from their morning jog. Neji had made himself rather comfortable. He played with the strands of his longer-than-before hair (which now reached his shoulders) and leaned back on the bench, panting.

Haku on the other hand has uncapped a bottle of water, and drank it rather greedily.

As they sat there for a few minutes, both decided to continue. As they reached the gate though, they found themselves trapped since there were a gaggle of girls blocking their path. Neji scowled.

"I thought only the Uchiha could gather these much girls…: he muttered to his friend.

Haku didn't reply, instead, he tried figuring out what all the excitement was about. He did hear a few whispers about a _cute couple, adorable pair, destined to be together _and other invaluable information. So he did the only logical thing. He looked for higher ground and climbed it, only to find himself going back down just as quickly.

Neji sipped from his own bottle before asking Haku what he saw.

"Sasuke."

Neji smirked, "I knew it."

"With your cousin."

The smirk was easily wiped off.

"And she's in a dress."

Neji dropped the water bottle as he scrambled up the light post Haku climbed up earlier. Sure enough, on the other side of the street, Sasuke was walking hand in hand with his cousin. Who _obviously _decided to call today her break since she was wearing a dress that he knew he gave during that one Christmas.

He cursed before scrambling back down and dived straight in the sea of giggling fangirls. Haku stared at him for a moment before following. He thought this was rather entertaining.

"HINATA!" Neji all but screamed as he caught her by the arm. Hinata turned around and her eyes widened as she took in the sight of her cousin.

"Nii-san!" she exclaimed before Neji pulled her from Sasuke's grasp.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded before turning to glare at Sasuke who just calmly stared back.

The girls on the other side watched the drama unfold with such intensity. This was better than any show on television. Haku decided not to confront the trio not wanting to be seen by these predators like some piece of meat. Besides, he blends right in as he _ooh-ed _and _aah-ed _with them.

"Nii-sa, you don't understand..!" Hinata tried to reason with her cousin but flinched when he felt his fingers tighten around her arm. It was a firm hold, it wouldn't leave any marks, but it was still kind of painful."

"You are coming with me right now." He growled at her before he started pulling her off to the direction of the school. Sasuke then intervened as he placed a hand on Neji's shoulder.

"Hyuuga, wait." Was the only thing he said before Neji punched him on the face. A cry came from the fangirls; hurting Sasuke was unheard of! But they stayed in place, waiting to see who'd win this battle for the heart of the young maiden (they were perfectly aware that Neji and Hinata were related, that's how sick they are).

"Nii-san!" Hinata cried as Sasuke fell to the floor. Hinata tried to claw at her cousins arms.

"Hinata. What is the meaning of this?" Neji asked his voice quite calm this time, but his eyes told a different story. Hinata did kind of forgotten just how protective Neji was. The last time he went all out like this was the time when Naruto pulled her into a chair during her first day at the school. She thought he finally learned how to control himself; she was wrong.

"Nii-san, it isn't what it looks like." She pleaded. Oh. If only she knew it was going to end this way, she wouldn't have said yes when Sasuke asked. But he looked so pitiful when he asked her and she knew he had swallowed his pride by just asking her.

"Please let me explain."

Neji stared at her with her lips quivering, her eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears. It was _the _look. Neji could never fight back against _the _look. Sighing, he let go of her arm.

"Fine." He said as he looked away, "Explain."

"And that's it."

Neji looked incredulously at Sasuke and Hinata.

"You expect me to believe that Sasuke Uchiha planned all this just so he could keep his friendship with a girl he likes and likes him back." Neji stated. Hinata smiled happily, "Yup!" she chirped. Sasuke just sat opposite of him, blushing at the revelation.

"Pathetic."

The red stain on Sasuke's face turned darker. Was he really that much of a fool?

"Yes. Yes you are."

Sasuke looked up to find Haku smiling kindly at him. "Haku-sempai?" he asked, wondering whether or not he said that out loud or whether or not Haku read his mind or something.

"You're just really easy to read Sasuke-kun." Haku said nonchalantly as he took a seat beside Neji. Neji glared at him, "Where'd you come from?" he asked. Haku shrugged, "I kind of waited for the girls to disperse before I came anywhere near you guys."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

A shrug.

"But, Sasuke. You should just really give it a chance."

"Give what a chance?"

"That girl you were talking about."

Everyone idly wondered how Haku knew what they were talking about when he was on the other side of the street. Haku just gave them a wink, "Just one of my many hidden talents."

He beckoned a waitress over (since they were all seated comfortably at a restaurant and ordered a cup of espresso.

"If you really value you're friendship that much, I'm sure you could work it out even if you two break up"

Hinata smiled and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Haku-sempai is right Sasuke, "I'm sure she'd understand." Sasuke stared at her as if she grew a second head, "You agree with Haku-sempai?"

HInata nodded happily.

"Then why did you even agree to this?"

"I just wanted to help you out any way I can as a friend." She said before taking his hands into hers. Neji almost jumped out of his seat at the gesture but Haku calmed him down as they watched. "Besides…" she continued shyly. "I was really glad that I got to know you better… Suke-chan."

The two sempais almost spit out whatever they were drinking (if they had something to drink, the waitress never came back, I wonder why…) at that.

"Suke-chan?" they asked incredulously.

Sasuke blushed.

HInata then stood up and walked off, grabbing Sasuke as well,

"Come on then, I'll come with you to meet her."

Sasuke smiled and muttered a thanks, trying to ignore the snickering face of his sempai's as they called after him calling him _Suke-chan. _Maybe the pet names weren't really necessary. That, or he should have just stuck with _dear _or _sweetie pie _or something. Wait, he now realized what his mistake was, actually asking Naruto for dating advice! Yeah, that's it. He'd be sure to thank the dobe later. Thank him rather painfully that is.

But then Hinata stopped and she bumped into her. "HInata, what is it?" he asked. It was the he felt that deadly aura in the air almost choking him. He looked up find a pair of green eyes glaring daggers at him.

"That's Sakura-san, right Sasuke..?" she asked rather nervously at him. He nodded, equally nervous (perhaps even more), "Yeah. That's Sakura alright."

The pink-haired monster (not really a monster, just a very, very scary person at the moment (I think she's a monster but let's get on with the story)) stomped over to them.

"You didn't pick me up so you could go on a date with this… this… this…" Sakura, in her anger didn't manage to come up with a word to describe Hinata. Instead, she just glared at them. They could almost see her aura, big flames enveloping her being as though she just came from the depths of hell to extract her vengeance.

"SASUKE!" she yelled as she charged at them. Sasuke quickly pulled Hinata to safety and ran as quickly as possible in the opposite direction.

"I suggest we run until she calms down." Sasuke said calmly, but his heart was pounding against his chest. They ran quickly, and being the star of the track team, Sasuke had no intention to get caught. HInata just flailed behind him, watching with anxious eyes as Sakura ran behind them with every intention to kill. She gulped.

As they passed Haku and Neji watched with mild amusement.

"Shouldn't we be saving Sasuke and you're cousin?" Haku asked Neji. Neji just shrugged, "Let them think of it as punishment. Haku just smiled.

"Is that it?" Sakura asked as she eyed the pair across from her. One, a person she loved with all her heart; the other one, a new acquaintance of sorts. They were eating at the porch of a rather fancy-looking restaurant. Sasuke managed to convince her to sit down and eat. He was going to pay of course. As they waited for their food, the two explained everything to her.

Both of her companions nodded.

With a loud joyous cry, Sakura leaped over the table and into Sasuke's arm, burying her in his chest.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried, completely ignoring the stares she received and Sasuke's hands trying to push her away. "I knew you felt the same way!" She then caught sight of Hinata giggling at them before latching her arms around her in a second.

"And thank you HInata-san! If it wasn't for you, Sasuke would've never been mine!"

Hinata blushed at the contact and attention she was receiving, "I'm sure he would have come to his senses soon enough without my help." She said as she tried to get away from Sakura's rather clingy arms. She could thank the waiter though, because as soon as the food arrived, Sakura went back to her eat like a proper lady and began to eat.

A decent conversation followed the trio and Hinata slightly felt like a third-wheel since the two of her companions kept giving each other these _looks. _You know, the googly-eyed looks. The _girl looks _then looks away and then the _boy looks _and looks away and repeat process and then catch each other looking at each other and look away blushing and fidgety.

She was glad that she managed to help (albeit in a strange way), but right now, she feels as though she probably better give them some time together. And the quicker she could get away, the quicker she could change. She wasn't really into dresses, even if she is a girl. She feels a lot more comfortable back in her baggy jeans and hoodie.

Before she could voice her thoughts about leaving them for some _alone time, _Sakura beat her to it. The pink-haired young lady stood up a little flushed and apologized that she needed to go to the ladies room.

Once she left, Hinata thought it best to leave when Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Thanks HInata." He whispered. Hinata smiled at him, "It's no problem Sasuke-kun." She replied. They conversed for a short while and Hinata ended up giving him tips on how to woo a girl. Not that Sasuke needed it since Sakura was already quite infatuated with him.

When she stood up to leave though, Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulder and did something Hinata hadn't really expected to come from Sasuke.

He kissed her cheek.

Gaara checked everywhere for them, but he couldn't find a trace of them. He contemplated on giving up but decided what kind of man was he if he gave up that easily. He decided to go back to the school to check whether or not they've returned. If they were there, he'd kick Uchiha's butt then and there. If they weren't, then he'd look for them some more and the kick Uchiha's butt then and there.

But he was kind of getting thirsty, so he spotted a restaurant down the street and decided to buy some water to quench his thirst. But as soon as he was near enough, he spotted the two he's been searching for all morning.

They were eating in the porch, under an umbrella. They were apparently having a good time since they were all smiling and stuff. Gaara wanted to hurl, but he was too transfixed at the sight of Hinata in a dress. She didn't look any different, and yet, she was. He could really see just how beautiful his roommate was. It took his breath away, and believe me, not many people could do that without beating him up. Not that anyone managed to do that either.

When he noticed Hinata stand up to leave, he did a silent victory dance in his head, probably thinking that they broke up (because in his head they were now together) and knew it was his chance for a rebound. Not that he wanted a rebound (so in denial).

But then Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her down and kissed her.

Sure, it was on the cheek, but it still made Gaara's blood boil. Something snapped inside him and he decided enough was enough. He stomped over to them quickly without them noticing and grabbed Hinata by the hand and dragged her away. He'll just have to beat Sasuke up later.

"Gaara?" Hinata exclaimed panicky like a cheating wife caught by her husband with another man. Gaara didn't like that one bit.

He tightened his hold on Hinata's wrist as they walked way, completely ignoring Sasuke and the fingernails digging into his skin.

"Gaara, what are you doing?" she demanded as she tried to claw someone's fingers off of her for the second time that day. Gaara completely ignored her.

Once they were out of earshot from the people and definitely out of sight, Gaara pushed Hinata to a nearby hall, trapping her there by placing both his hands on either side of her face.

"I don't want you seeing that bastard again." He ordered. Hinata still tried fighting back, but gazing into Gaara's eyes turned her into jello. They always had that power over her.

"Ga- " she tried again but to no avail, the boy was obviously not listening to her.

"You are not to come 50 feet of that person or any other male figure. Is there a problem with that?" Hinata wanted to tell him that there was indeed a problem since he's forgotten that they study in an all boy's school, but she did wonder where all this _talk _came from. He sounded like they were a couple. Last time she checked, they were just friends. And that Gaara thought that she was a guy.

She was going to ask him all this when he answered her as though he just read her mind.

"You are _mine _Hyuuga HInata." Were the only words he said before crashing his lips unto hers. Hinata decided that was a good enough answer before melting into the kiss.

_**End Chapter**_

Kufufufufufufufu! I'm so proud of myself. I have presented to you the very first chapter in _Crossdressing_ history that has gone over 5 pages! Woohoo! And I thank my brand new laptop for that miracle. Since I always get it has not internet (yet), I don't get distracted as much so I managed to write this longer-than-usual chapter for Crossdressing. And you can bet that the following chapter would be just as long.

Anyway, for the chapter… GaaHina starts. Their second kiss, and this time, it wasn't an accident! Now isn't that great? I just had too put the _You're mine _thing there since it always gives me the tingles when the guy or the seme says that to the girl or the uke. Sigh. I wish someone would tell me that in the future. It's so romantic!

Mukuro: Loui-chan. When are you going to make a story about me?

Me: I don't know Mukuro-kun. Maybe when you stop being so annoying.

Mukuro: That hurts you know.

Me: I'm glad. I do have a story planned for Tsuna, Hibari, and Haru. Two stories in fact.

Mukuro: What?

Me: Maa maa, Mukuro-kun. You're starting to lose your cool.

Gokudera: Tch. Why does the stupid girl and the bastard get a story with juudaime?

Haru: Ha-hi? Haru is not a stupid woman! And arigato Loui-chan!

Hibari: Herbivore.

Tsuna: Sankyu, Loui-chan.

Me: Aw. It's no problem Tsu-kun. You're such a darling! Unlike that orange-clad, color-blind, loud-mouthed ninja.

Naruto: What? Loui-chan! That hurts.

Mukuro: Welcome to the club.

Hinata: A-ano… please review!

Sasuke and Gaara: Hn.

Me: Thanks guys. At least you're dependable, unlike that orange-clad, color-blind, loud-mouthed ninja.

Naruto: It doesn't hurt any less the second time! Dattebayo!

Me: I was hoping on that!


	31. Chapter 31

They sat at the park hand in hand, Hinata finally wearing her beloved jeans and hoodie.

They sat under the shade of a tree, watching the other people pass by. Hinata felt her cheeks burning for the last few hours, and maybe it was because of her new unannounced boyfriend. Gaara had yet to let go of her ever since the kiss (except when she went to change of course). He never even took his eyes away from her. Hinata was feeling all sorts of insecure.

They did talk for a few times when they went around town like it was some kind of date (and it probably was). Hinata asked him a few questions. Like why'd he kiss her, how'd he know where she was, and the ever important, how'd you know it was me.

The answers were short and straight to the point.

I wanted to. (cue eye-roll)

I overheard you and Uchiha talking. (Hinata idly wondered why he didn't call him Sasuke)

I checked your drawer. You should really learn to lock it. (her cheeks burned knowing he saw her unmentionables/delicates/underwear)

To say the least, Hinata was feeling somehow stupid and insecure, and yet she felt strangely happy as Gaara squeezed her hand. They haven't even brought the topic of _relationships _into the picture, and yet here they were, acting like a cheery couple.

Well, Hinata thought they looked like cheery couple. Other people thought they were just plain scary. Considering there were two guys (she decided to look like a guy again unless people recognized her) were holding hands with the other one looking like a blushing school-girl lost in her own little world (which was kind of true) and the other looking like some kind of crazed-psychotic killer scanning through the crown for his next victim (when he was actually just glaring at everyone to stop staring because it was ruining his time with Hinata).

To say the least, both didn't know how to approach the subject.

Silence enveloped them comfortably; both of them didn't really mind it. They just enjoyed each others company. But when the sun had set and only a blanket of stars covered the sky, Gaara grabbed her hand and stood up, dragging her away somewhere. Hinata thought that they were going to bed since they entered the school gates. But that idea was extinguished as they walked past the dorms. She managed to spot Sasuke and Sakura talking by the hall and she smiled to herself.

Gaara lead her behind the school where there was a set of stairs leading upstairs. She's never been to this part of the academy so she didn't know what to expect as she was lead up the stairs by Gaara.

"Wait..!" she managed to say as she dug her heels to the ground to stop Gaara's ascent. Gaara turned back and raised a brow, asking her silently what the problem was.

"A-are you shu-sure we're allowed up there?" she asked nervously, stuttering. Gaara frowned before a ghost of a smile appeared n his lips before it disappeared again. He held her tighter as he proceeded to drag her.

"I'm sure." He said firmly as he opened the door in front of him.

At last, as it opened, Hinata held her breath. She hadn't realized that they climbed up so high. Because as Gaara entered the room, she stayed in her spot, gaping at the sight the gigantic windows offered to her.

The night sky was beautifully spread out before her, the stars twinkling brightly. They looked as though you could catch them as you held up your hand.

That was exactly what Hinata did as she held out her hand, mesmerized by the beauty.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered as she stepped inside the room. Gaara was already sitting on the railway, watching her carefully. He smiled at her obvious appreciation of the place. He saw the stars reflecting in her eyes and he thought how beautiful she was.

Gaara looked away and gazed at the stars with her. A smile adorned his lips.

"Look Gaara! A shooting star!" he turned around and blushed (as far as Gaara blushed anyway) when he finally noticed just how close Hinata had gone. She was only a few inches away from him.

"Gaara, look! Look!" she exclaimed as she pointed excitedly at the sky. He turned just in time to see the star fall from the sky. He then faced Hinata again to find her eyes closed tightly and her lips pursed in a straight line.

A few seconds later, she opened her eyes and a grin bloomed on her face. It soon disappeared though when she noticed Gaara staring at her.

"Gaara!" she said aghast. "You didn't make your wish yet?" Gaara shook his head, chuckling lightly at her child-like innocence. He was surprised when she started tugging on his sleeve and telling him to make his wish before the magic disappeared.

Wanting to please her, he closed his eyes and thought of what to wish. He could hear her voice, feel her presence, and see her in his mind. And he knew exactly what to wish for.

He opened his eyes and smiled brightly at Hinata before grabbing her by the waist and kissed her. Their second kiss today and their third kiss all in all. But he had to admit that he didn't really care how many times they kissed, because every kiss always felt like the first.

Hinata shyly kissed him back, her eyes drawing to a close and her arms wrapping around his neck.

She knew it was all too sudden. Just this morning, she was on a date with Sasuke. Not a _date_ date, but a date nonetheless. And during that time, she hadn't even begun to imagine going out with someone like Gaara.

Sure, sometimes she wondered what it would feel like to be his girlfriend. But she hadn't expected it to actually happen. She didn't even know what she really felt about the boy and here they were, making out in a secret tower with only the star as witnesses.

But even so, it just felt right.

As they broke the kiss, gasping for much needed air, Hinata felt herself staring at Gaara's eyes and she wondered if they mirrored her own. They were filled with this overwhelming essence of being alive.

No words were exchanged between them as they made their way back to the dorm. They got to their room to find Kiba gone, a note stuck to the door that he was going out for the weekend.

They did their nightly rituals silently. It all seemed surreal then that Hinata had to wonder if she just imagined it all.

But as she jumped in bed and pulled the covers, Gaara headed for her and kissed her forehead gently.

"That was a great first date, Hinata…" he told her smirking. Hinata had to blush.

But she had to agree, that was indeed a great first date.

**a/n: **so…. It's not like I said it would be. So I'm sorry. It's just that I wanted to write a chapter where it's only the two of them and how they feel and stuff, y'know? This is more or less a filler chapter.

Please review guys!

…

Hm. No Mukuro today. Ah well.


	32. Chapter 32

"W-what?" Neji asked for the hundredth time that day. He closed his eyes in apprehension. He was not going to believe this. He was never going to accept this as the truth even if it was coming out of his cousin's own mouth.

Hinata must be sick. Yes, that was it. She was just sick and probably a little dazed from running around town with Sasuke yesterday? Who knows what the dark-haired teen made her go through just to impress some girl.

Or maybe she was just suffering from some kind of withdrawal. Her sudden exposure to all things _girl _yesterday must have opened her eyes at how much she missed being a girl.

Because Neji knew there was no way his cousin would be telling him right now that Gaara and her were going out. There was no way that those two were going out. Not in a hundred years. Not in a thousand years! He refused to believe this.

But then Sabaku came up, and as if to prove her point, he wrapped his arms around his cousin's waist and kissed her on the cheek.

And that was when Neji drew the line.

He pulled Hinata towards him and glared at Gaara.

"Get the hell out of my room." He growled at him. The red-head just smirked before giving Hinata a genuine smile. Neji had to suppress the urge to slam Gaara's pretty little head on the wall until it bled.

When the door was closed and locked, he pushed Hinata to sit on the bed until he pretty much looked down on her. With arms on his hips, he stared intently in her eyes.

"You two really are going out?"

HInata gulped, "Yes."

"You're not lying?"

"Why would I like about something like this?"

Of course Neji knew there was no reason as to why his cousin would lie. No matter what the situation was, he trusted Hinata to tell him the truth. Besides, why _would _Hinata lie to him about dating Gaara? Was it just to spite him? Hinata was not that kind of person.

Neji sighed. For some kind of reason, he was already expecting her to get together with someone or probably fall in love ultimately; you know, like those sappy shojo manga and such. He just never believed that person would be the Sabaku. Actually, he always did think it was either going to be Sasuke or Naruto. And although he didn't particularly like this two with his cousin either, he kind of liked them better than Gaara. He even thought Kiba would have a bigger chance on Hinata (and deep down, Neji kind of rooted for him from the very start although we all know Kiba had played no role in Hinata's life in the school as nothing more than a friend and a roomie).

And yet, Gaara was still the guy who captured her heart.

With another sigh, Neji grabbed his phone and started to dial a number he was familiar with and yet hoped not to call for a long time. Hinata's eyes widened, "Neji, you can't be call-" Neji acted as though he didn't even hear her as he pressed the phone to his ear and calmly informed her that, "I'm calling your father."

Neji had expected her to cry out in dismay, but he did not expect her to suddenly pounce on him to wrestle the phone off of him. She was rather light, but nevertheless, that didn't stop them from tumbling down to the ground.

Hinata reached for the phone and pressed the _end call_ button just when they both heard Hiashi's voice ring out with a stern, "Neji?" Typical, the great Hyuuga Hiashi does not say hello. As Hinata soon got a firm grip on the phone, she threw it back on the bed as she continued to hold back Neji from getting it.

"Dammit Hinata! Get off! I am telling your father!"

Hinata looked at him and pouted, her lower lip trembling and her eyes glistening with tears. Neji groaned. How long has it been since she pulled the look on him? She never did that anymore unless she really needed to.

"Please nii-san. I really like Gaara-kun… please don' tell father." Neji groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. With a final sigh, he stared at her in the eyes and said, "Fine. I'll keep quiet for now, but if anything happens, I will call your father."

Hinata smiled as she hugged him, "Thank you Nii-san!" she cried out.

She then scrambled off of him and headed out the front door to what Neji assumed to be her current object of affection to tell him the good news that Neji has blessed their relationship… well, not really. He didn't think Gaara really cared about his opinion so he knew it was because Hinata just couldn't keep secrets from him.

His phone started ringing on his bed and he stood up to pick it up. He briefly glanced at the caller id only to cinfirm it was indeed his uncle. He sighed, maybe he should tell Hiashi. Hinata wasn't there anymore and it was for her own good. But then he'd have to put up with Hiashi lecturing him for the next two hours about not looking out for his cousin and that he had failed him and the trust that he had put in him; he'd also get Hinata in big trouble. On the other hand, if he made up an excuse on the spot on how he just accidentally called him, he'd just receive an hour and a half lecture that he should be more careful lest he disturbs someone else who was doing something very important. Then Neji would wonder if his uncle really was doing something so important since he had the time to keep lecturing him.

Neji sighed before answering his phone. Hinata owes him for this.

Hinata ran to the courtyard where she knew Gaara would be waiting.

"Hey ." Gaara whispered as she jumped into his arms and nuzzled comfortably on his chest. "Hi…" she whispered back as she felt Gaara's hands go through her hair.

"So what did he say?" he asked, curious ever since he saw his face as he kicked him out.

"Well…" Hinata started as she sat up on his lap and twiddled her fingers. Gaara smiled at the cute sight and he leaned back on the tree they were resting under. "He did call my father."

Gaara stiffened. Hinata did tell him about her father and how he was probably going to say no to their relationship… or any other relationship Hinata may make. She told him he was very strict and that he wanted her to focus on her education first so that she could become a good heiress to the company. That was why she kept moving to the institute that had most to offer, hence Renzan. Gaara smirked, if Hiashi didn't want her daughter to get a boyfriend, he should have thought better than sending her to an all-boy's school.

"And?" he asked, prodding her on. "Well, he didn't have a chance to say anything since I wrestled him for the phone. Gaara was amused and he chuckled, "You wrestled him for the phone?" he asked her. Hinata blushed. "Um, yeah…"

Gaara smiled and he cupped her cheek and raised her face until she was staring right in his eyes.

He leaned down to kiss her and she closed her eyes…

"Gaara! Hiro-chan!"

HInata pushed herself forcefully off Gaara and she fell on the grass. Gaara glared at Naruto, completely annoyed at the interruption. Hinata blushed and looked down on her knees, scolding herself for not being cautious. They almost got caught! And by Naruto no less.

The blond though completely ignored Gaara's annoyed glare and Hinata's embarrassed look as he plopped himself besides them.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked first, finding her voice from the almost discovery. Naruto grinned, "Well, it's about the school festival."

Yes. The Renzan All-Boys High School was having a festival next month, the announcement was just posted on the bulletin board a few weeks prior. Everyone of course was worked up about it… I mean, they're boys. It's a natural competitive aura around them.

"What about the festival?" Gaara asked irritated, why couldn't Naruto just spit it out already so he and Hinata could go back to business. Naruto grinned from ear to ear as he then pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and spread it out on the grass so they could see.

"We just got the list of events awhile ago. And we were wondering if Hiro could participate in this." His finger slid down the page, passing events one by one until he stopped. His finger pointed excitedly at the big pink letters that were screaming up at them. To the secret couple's horror, it read: Gay Pageant.

Hinata blinked before shaking her head.

"No!" she exclaimed before hiding behind Gaara. Naruto looked disappointed, "Aw… Come on Hiro-chan! We'd totally win if you participate! You already almost look like a girl!"

Hinata shook her head again, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I just don't want to be exposed in that light."

"But-" Naruto started but was interrupted as Gaara's hand clamped itself on his mouth. "He said no Naruto." He growled. Naruto pouted at him and then licked Gaara's palm. Gaara immediately retracted his hand and Naruto took this opportunity to drag Hinata away from her hiding spot/bodyguard and plead with her.

"Please Hiro-chan? It's for the team."

"Naruto… I don't think…" but then Naruto pulled the look on her. The same look she used with Neji just minutes ago. But Naruto somehow perfected it, especially with those wisker-like marks on his cheek. The puppy-dog look had never been more effective.

Sighing, HInata nodded with a small uncertain smile.

Naruto leaped and shouted with joy as he then crushed Hinata in a bear hug. Gaara leapt up and pulled her by the arm until she was finally able to get a breath of air.

Gaara glared at Naruto, but once again, Naruto was oblivious to the killer intent.

"That's so great Hiro-chan! Thank you so much! Don't worry to much about it okay? I'll be right there with you!"

This statement caused Hinata and Gaara to look at him incredulously.

"What do you mean you'd be there with him?" Gaara asked.

Naruto suddenly quieted down, a blush spreading across his features. "Well, you see…" he chuckled at them and scratched his chin, "I'm gonna be in the pageant as well."

Gaara and Hinata's jaws dropped. Naruto contuned, ignoring their dumbfounded looks, "We need two participants from every dorm. I got picked alongside Hiro-chan…"

"You're not serious." Gaara stated, "You are going to participate in the gay pageant?" Naruto nodded shyly. Gaara shook his head in disbelief, "But what about Haku? Neji? Sasuke? I'd think they'd do great! They'd fit right in! But why you?"

Naruto pondered on this for a second before answering, "Well, Haku's a judge, Sasuke beat up the person who even suggested the idea to him, and Neji was last year's winner so he can't participate."

Hinata gasped,"Nii-san entered a gay pageant?" she exclaimed. Her cousin told nothing of this during his calls. Hinata had always demanded he tell her everything and he left out such a memorable piece of his life in high school.

Naruto laughed at the memory. "Hell yeah!" he exclaimed, "I even have pictures! Want copies?"

Hinata scowled, "Yes please."The blond gave her a thumbs-up before jumping up and running back to the dorms. Gaara turned his full attention to Hinata, who right now had her arms across her chest and was scowling.

"I can't believe Neji didn't tell me he won a gay pageant!" Gaara smiled, "Hinata, I don't think winning in a gay pageant is worth telling anyone and is something to be proud of; especially when you're not really gay." Hinata's features softened as she let herself be wrapped around Gaara's arms.

"I guess you're right. But I told him to tell me everything."

Gaara chuckled as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"You can't possibly go on with this?" Neji exclaimed at Tsunade's office. The moment Hinata sprinted out his room, Naruto had slammed the door open looking for her. When Neji asked him why he needed to see his cousin, Naruto just briefly answered something about a gay pageant and went to look for Hinata.

Neji immediately had run over to Tsunade's office.

"You can't possibly go on with this?" Neji asked again to which Tsunade just grimaced as she tried to try and appease Neji while also trying to do her paperwork.

"Aren't you suppose to be getting ready for class or something?" Tsunade asked him and was surprised when Neji had slammed the palm of his hands unto the table.

"Are you even listening? They're making Hinata join in the pageant!"

"And?"

"You've got to be kidding! You can't let Hinata join that competition! Her secret would be blown!"Tsunade massaged her temples with her fingers as she listened to Neji rant.

"It's tradition Neji. I can't stop it."

"Can't you at least tell everyone that Hinata can't join?"

"And what should I answer them when they ask me why?"

Neji shrugged, "I don't know. Make something up."

Tsunade sighed, "Look, Neji. No one would realize Hinata's a girl alright? It's a gay pageant for Kami's sake! They'd just think she was really good."

Neji sighed and walked out the door.

But before he could completely step out, he looked back at Tsunade with a quizzical look.

"Why are you so normal today?"

"Shizune took all my sake…" Tsunade whined as she buried her hand in her hair.

Neji nodded in understanding.

"Ah." He closed the door behind him quietly, leaving Tsunade alone to mope about the loss of her precious sake.

Tsunade sniffed before opening her top drawer for some anti-depressants. She pulled out a bunch of pictures from last year's festival and she brightened slowly up to the point where was roaring with laughter.

In her hand, she held pictures of Mr. Perfect-Hair in a gown, his hair was curled and his face filled with make-up. At one point, he even posed for the camera with a flying kiss. Tsunade broke into another fit of laughter.

She has to hand it to Naruto, that kid probably had a future with photography.

Tsunade contemplated whether or not she should post this. She tucked them into the inner pocket of her robe and reminded herself to drop by the A.V. club later and inform the members of the slideshow presentation they should work on in tribute to the former winner. She should also tell them to make a gigantic picture of the one where he was kissing the camera.

She stared at the remaining papers she had to sign with a smile. Wow, those anti-depressants sure did the trick!

**_End Chapter_**

Hey guys, here's another chapter of Crossdressing and I really appreciate all of you who had supported this from the start or the new readers or to the ones who managed to start from the middle or so... because, today(here in the Philippines actually) it is June 13... which is the publish date for the story during 208. It's the second year anniversary of the story and I'm just really glad that you guys are still supporting Crossdressing after all this time. Alas, I don't think we'd have a third year anniversary since we've only got five chapters left people! Yes, five chapters left until we all say goodbye.

But I have new stories lined up after this so please support those stories in the near future as you have supported this one.

Thank you for reading and **review!**


	33. Chapter 33

Naruto walked towards the shower room with a sigh, along with the other contestants. The pageant was over and he was certainly worked to the bone. He removed the wig off his head and leaned against the wall as he ran a hand through his damp hair. He quickly took off his tank top and shorts. He felt totally exposed in those clothes, he wondered why girls like to wear those kind of stuff. He threw them to the floor and entered the shower, content with the warm water flowing down his face. He scrubbed furiously at the make-up still on his face.

He smiled when he heard the crowd roar with laughter and Neji's girly shriek echoed throughout the room. The tarpaulin must have been probably been shown to everyone by now. Neji screamed louder and the crowd laughed in approval. He hoped Tsunade had better thank him for the pictures.

Naruto walked out the shower once he deemed himself clean enough and put on a comfortable pair of jeans and a shirt. He looked around and wondered just how long had he been in the shower since nobody else was in the left except for him. He was planning on heading to bed immediately and not bother with the awards ceremony before Hiro walked in, still wearing his wig and was in a cute white dress. While Naruto was almost naked, Hiro was completely clothed from the bottom up with lots and lots of frills and laces. But Naruto had to admit that he certainly looked cute.

He stared at Hiro, a blush covering his cheeks as he noticed how Hiro was smiling. He looked away embarrassed, he can't let Hiro see him blushing right after they made up from his last mistake. He wanted to stay his friend.

"Ah, Naruto-kun?" Hiro asked finally noticing Naruto in the room. He was looking away from him but immediately jumped to attention when he called out his name.

"Oh, hi Hiro-chan! What took you so long? Everyone already left." He said and chuckled soon after, scratching the back of his head. Hiro smiled at him, "A-ano… I watched the presentation they made for nii-san." He confessed and giggled. Naruto blushed again. He didn't know guys could laugh like that. He always thought only girls and little kids giggled, but Hiro still sounded so cute.

He laughed along with her and when they stopped, Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully. "You know, I was the one who took all those pictures." He said. Hiro smiled lightly at him, "I remember. You said you'd give me copies awhile back when I was with Gaara." Naruto laughed sheepishly, "Sorry, must've slipped my mind."

"No need to worry about it. I already asked Gaara if he could grab copies from Tsunade-sama. She's been handing them out all day." He giggled again and Naruto felt his breath be taken away from him. He would have loved to continue basking in Hiro's presence (because no matter how many times he dated girls, his mind kept drifting back to Hiro) but his mind was occupied with something else.

Because for the first time in the last couple of days, Naruto has finally noticed that Hiro had stopped calling Gaara by his last name…or the fact that he hadn't been adding any suffixes to his name whenever he talked about the red-head. He also suddenly noticed that Hiro and Gaara had been hanging around each other a lot lately. Didn't Gaara hate him just a few weeks prior or something?

"Hiro-chan…" he was about to voice out all his questions when suddenly, the red-head in question entered the room. He glanced at the two before focusing on Hiro. "Hiro, you haven't changed yet?" there was a mysterious glint in his eye and a tone in his voice Naruto has never really heard Gaara used before. He wondered why, and that was also another question to add to the growing list since he realized that even Gaara had stopped using formalities around Hiro.

Naruto glanced at Hiro who was suddenly blushing. Another mystery.

Gaara suddenly grabbed him by the arm and leading him outside.

"Come on Naruto. Everyone's been waiting for you. They all seem to have liked the performance you gave." He informed Naruto as he closed the door to the shower room and dragging him to who knows where. Naruto blushed, but he was soon cowering in fear when Neji appeared fuming.

"Naruto! You bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" he yelled as he lunged at him. Naruto was fortunately saved by Gaara who had grabbed the Hyuuga by the shoulder. "You can kill him later. First we need to go back upstairs before anyone tries to find us. Hiro is in the shower." There was another glint in Gaara's eye that Naruto had managed to catch, as though he was telling Neji something so important.

Whatever he relayed to Neji however seemed to have taken effect since he was heading back upstairs as well. "You're right. We shouldn't trouble them."

Naruto let the other two get ahead of him as he walked slowly, but then he remembered something. He had left his bag in the shower room. He quickly turned around and ran back, yelling back to the other two that he had forgotten something and would follow them as soon as possible. He heard them yell something back. It actually sounded threatening but he brushed it off as he opened the door to the room he left just moments ago.

He knew that Hiro would have probably still be in there; what he didn't know was that once he'd open the door, he'd be coming face to face with an outright naked (not really… he still had underwear on… that didn't seem fit for a guy) Hiro who apparently possessed a body that Naruto had been hoping he actually had since he realized he's fallen for him.

But then that would make all he believed in a lie since he was staring at the body of a woman.

They stood there awkwardly for about two seconds (enough time for a stream of blood to run down his nose) before he… she broke into a high-pitched scream. Naruto panicked and he heard footsteps running behind him and someone shouting out, "Hinata!" he turned around and somehow regretted it because before he knew it, he felt someone's fist connect with his jaw before he slumped down on the ground unconscious.

Naruto woke up with a dull throbbing pain in his head. He groaned as he gently brought a hand to his jaw and winced when a shot of pain went through. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he found that he was in the clinic. He shut his eyes and tried to recall what happened before he passed out.

His eyes opened abruptly and a blush appeared on his face. He must've hit his head when he fell 'cause the last thing he remembers was Hiro being a girl.

A sigh grabbed his attention and he found Hiro asleep with his head resting on the side of the bed. Naruto's eyes softened. He doesn't know whether or not it was a dream, but he certainly wished it was real.

He got out of bed and worked his way to place Hiro on the bed without waking him up. At last, he was done and he sat on the chair Hiro had occupied and held a hand to the blue-haired lad's face. Seeing as though it was the dead of the night and nobody was around, Naruto held on to Hiro's face, his thumb gently caressing his cheek. It was nice to the touch and Naruto couldn't help but continue, his eyes watching him as the smaller boy smiled under his ministrations.

Hiro turned his head and his face was facing him. Naruto's pulse quickened.

He leaned down, wanting to capture those soft-looking lips. He tried to forget about him. He tried to go back to his old ways and go around ogling at beautiful girls, but he couldn't help but compare every girl to the boy that was now with him.

He just wanted to kiss him, if only once, then he'd try his best to just be his friend. But for now, he'll take the opportunity presented to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" a voice rang around the room just as Naruto felt Hiro's breath on his lips. He pulled away, embarrassed as he scratched his head. He looked around the room and saw that Gaara was leaning on the window. He was outside in the hall and Naruto wondered if he'd been there long.

"Oh, hi Gaara..!" he said, acknowledging the red head. Gaara nodded. He then climbed up the window sill and into the room.

"So… what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, somehow flattered and at the same time kind of creeped out at the fact Gaara was watching over him.

The red-head didn't answer immediately. Instead, he went for the closet found in the corner and took out a blanket. He walked over to Hiro and wrapped the blanket around him.

Naruto looked at them with his eyes crinkling up and watched carefully as Gaara stood upright again before looking at him directly in the eye.

"I hope you weren't trying to take advantage of her."Gaara said, his voice somehow laced with venom. "I'll warn you right now; don't even think about it."

Naruto stared at him before his eyes grew wide. His face had gone red as he recalled the _dream _he had. He shook his head before lunging towards Gaara, but careful enough not to wake Hiro up, and grasped his shoulders.

"Wait, you mean Hiro really _is _a girl?" he exclaimed.

Gaara stared at him and raised a brow, "Yes..?" he said unsurely. Naruto let go off him and plopped back on the bed with this crazy smile on his face. "Wow… and I thought it was just a dream…" Gaara stared at him for a few moments longer before he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh no…" he whispered to himself. Seriously, he should've known that Naruto wouldn't really think it was real. Now he just revealed Hinata's secret himself.

He heard shuffling and looked back to find Naruto tucking HInata in the bed. He had this lovesick look I his face that Gaara definitely did not like.

"Hey Gaara…" the blond spoke up, a soft whisper and Gaara gritted his teeth knowing full well what his friend was about to ask. The blond could really be predictable sometimes. "No." he answered, crossing his arms and looking away.

Naruto whipped his head to look at Gaara, "How do you even know what I was going to ask?" he asked incredulously. Gaara snorted, "Naruto, I've known you for a long time, and I'm pretty sure you were going to ask me if it's okay to ask her out." A pause, "My answer is no."

Naruto's face had reddened from Gaara voicing out loud what he was going to ask, and sure enough, that really was what he was going to ask. He looked away and _hmphed _all the while mumbling about how Gaara was psychic or something. After a few seconds, he looked back and watched Gaara from the corner of his eye. "Why not? It's not like you're his… her father I mean." He corrected himself and continued, "Or Neji."

Gaara looked back at him and Naruto decided to stare back completely. It was a man-to-man stare-down. Gaara glanced back to the sleeping Hyuuga before facing the blond once again.

"We're dating."

Naruto made this gurgling noise and he fell down to the floor with a bang. Surprisingly, Hinata still lay sleeping. Gaara made a mental note to always be in the look out in case someone crept in the room and took advantage of her. He didn't realize she was such a heavy sleeper. Gaara thought back about it and made a mental note to kick Kiba out of the room when he gets the chance. He was pretty sure that Kiba knew Hiro's real identity. He can't trust the dog boy…

Back to Naruto, the blond had almost choked when he heard Gaara's statement.

"What?" he half-yelled as he stood up indignantly with a stomp of his foot, and still, Hinata did not wake up.

"You can't be serious…"Naruto's eyes had turned downcast and Gaara noticed one tear slide down from his cheek. Gaara looked away; even though he slightly took pride of the fact that he had erased all thoughts of asking Hinata out from Naruto's mind, he still considered the blond a good friend and he felt bad for hurting him.

Unfortunately for Gaara, he should've known that Naruto wasn't one to give up easily. The blond looked up again and met his eyes. A cheeky grin bloomed form his face, "Well then, may the best man win."

Gaara couldn't help but hit Naruto on the head.

Naruto fell with a crash, but a smile was still on his lips, his brain being overpowered more by the pleasant thoughts of _not _being gay and that Hiro was actually a girl. He didn't even feel Gaara's punch land, but nevertheless, it did and he crashed to the desk causing all bottles (which were all luckily made of plastic or metal) to fall to the floor.

HInata woke up with a start and saw Naruto on the floor, this dazed lost look on his face. Hinata immediately scrambled off the bed, not wondering just how she got there in the first place, and hurried over to the fallen Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed. She pulled his head to her lap (Gaara bit his lip from hurting the blond anymore since it would probably make Hinata give him all her attention) and stroked his head gently.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered, "Are you okay?"

Naruto's blue eyes snapped to her face, his senses finally coming back and a huge blush covered his face, "Yeah…" he whispered, "I'm okay…" Suddenly, someone kicked him on the ankles and he swore. Gaara looked down on him with a glare. "Get off." He ordered, there was a silent cry of _Mine! _when he pulled Hinata to his side.

Hinata pouted at her boyfriend and Naruto melted, though he was wishing that she was looking at him that way instead. Hinata slapped Gaara's arm lightly, although it was obvious that she was slightly irritated. "Gaara… don't do that." She scolded.

"Yeah. Don't do that Gaara." Naruto echoed before a mischievous look crossed his face. Gaara growled as he watched Naruto fall back to the ground with a groan, his hands clutching his head tightly.

"It hurts!" he exclaimed as he lay on the floor cradling his head.

Hinata fell to her knees and placed Naruto on her lap once more. She was whispering soothing things to him and apologies and Naruto could only grin. Gaara glared at him.

"Hinata, he's only faking it." He stated. But Hinata, being the gentle soul that she was, stayed put just in case Naruto really did hurt himself. Naruto felt triumphant.

"So… you're name's Hinata eh?" he asked, "I'm Naruto. Wanna go out?"

It was then, at the middle of the night, that Gaara suddenly found himself with two unconscious individuals. The first one who blacked out, he scooped in his arms with the intention of placing her to bed where she should have been in the first place. The other one, he opted to leave on the floor with a split lip.

None of the people inside the clinic realized that were two people hanging by the window that Gaara had left open.

One of them had long blond hair and was tied in a ponytail; an eye was covered by long bangs. A smirk graced his features as he glanced at his companion. "When do we execute the mission Sasori-sempai, un?" he asked. The person beside him had a beautiful brown eyes and had red messy hair that looked identical to the another red-head's hairdo (**a/n:** that sentence sounded weird).

He shrugged before walking away. "Immediately. We can't let leader-sama waiting."

_**End Chapter**_

Um… so… when was the last time I updated? I don't remember. Anyway… thank you guys so much for your support! I know that it's weird for me bring in the Akatsuki when the story's about to end, but I;m not good with endings so it's going to be very, very cliché. I bet most of you would probably guess what's about to happen. Don't tell me you know though because it'd kinda not help my already short self-esteem, un.

Sorry for the wait and thanks for reading and all the reviews from last time. I appreciate them so much (even if I don't show it)! Please review!


	34. Chapter 34

Gaara woke up in a sweat. He sat up in bed and began gasping for air. He clutched at the place right above his pounding heart and tried to calm himself down. It was rare for Gaara to have a nightmare. Considering the fact that when he slept, he slept as though he hadn't in days.

Tonight though, it was all very vivid. He remembered just how helpless he felt and a pair of red eyes.

He almost jumped when he felt a hand suddenly grip his shoulder.

"Gaara? Are you alright?" Hinata asked him. Figures she'd be a light sleeper, in comparison to the sleeping brunette above him who was still snoring happily without a care in the world.

"It's nothing…" he muttered and faced her, his eyes tracing every inch of her face.

The scariest part of his dream was him not being able to do anything when Hinata was shouting for him. He could still see her tear-stained face as a shadowed face pulled her away from him.

He reached out and grabbed Hinata's shoulders and pulling her to him, crashing her head to his chest. Hinata tried to struggle, a blush appearing on her face, but Gaara had suddenly buried his face in her hair and whispered, "_Don't leave me…" _so quietly that she managed to relax and stay like that for awhile.

At last, Gaara let go. And like a mother would do for her child, Hinata leaned in and gave Gaara a kiss on his forehead. "I will never leave you." She whispered before going back to her own bed. She gave one last smile at him before disappearing under the covers.

Gaara sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He laid back down and pulled the covers over his head and tried to will himself back to sleep, telling himself that it was just a nightmare and it was not going to come true.

He hoped it won't at least.

Meanwhile, in another part of the school, ten students stood in a circle. All of them still fully awake even at such an hour.

"Is it time yet?" one of them asked, "I would really want to get back at that brat, un." Deidara spoke in a hush, but everyone there heard him clearly. Sasori gave him a glare for speaking out of turn but decided to just focus on the matter at hand.

Their leader stared at all of them and gave a nod. He was clothed in full black, a cloak hanging from his shoulders. The most intriguing part about him though was the orange mask that covered his face, a hole was made for one eye to see.

If you look through it, you'd be surprised to see a dark red glaring back at you.

"Yes." He finally spoke, his gaze on a specific building. "I think it's time we hit Sabaku no Gaara where it hurts."

None of them really commented, but different thoughts were running through each and everyone's mind. Others were clearly impatient to get the battle going, others would rather have it that they do not pursue the topic any further, others simply didn't care.

A few years back you see, Sabaku no Gaara had dealt a rather large blow in their secret organization. One would say it was a fraternity. They had rules and regulations, and not just anyone could join.

Gaara did join their little club. He gained a rather high position in a short matter of time, and he began to become well-known in the world of gang-fights and such.

But on one fight where it truly mattered, he had bailed on them to join some stupid band. Their _fraternity _had won of course, but with a large price. A lot of their members had been heavily injured and some were even said to have died.

Their leader. Tobi, had connections in the media so the story wasn't covered, but it didn't need to be on television for everyone to know. Their organization started to drop. They started to lose battles and no one was willing to join what was left of what was once a strong group.

The only members left were the ones who had a strong sense of loyalty to the group. Tobi had grown sick of losing and hiding and decided that the best course of action for now was to inflict as much damage to the one who started the fall of Akatsuki in the first place.

Gaara never did meet with them again. And whenever he saw one of them in the hallway, he wouldn't even acknowledge them.

None of them acted out of respect for their leader, who waited for the right opportunity to come.

And come it did.

A rumor had reached his ears that the Sabaku no Gaara was seeing someone. Tobi had immediately known that the right opportunity has finally presented itself. What better of way getting back at someone but through that very special someone.

The Akatsuki left one by one when they saw the sun starting to rise.

Today, Gaara would finally have is fair share of pain.

* * *

Hinata walked down the halls with a frown. Gaara had been acting rather weird ever since he woke up. She supposed it was because of that nightmare he had last night, but it was getting rather out of hand.

He had refused to stray from her side ever since they left for class. He had threatened every kid next to her to trade places with him and had even skipped classes to sit in with hers. The teachers had all tried to get him to leave but to no avail. She idly wondered just what was it that he dreamt of that had him so protective of her that even Neji would have been proud.

The only reason as to why he wasn't there with her now was because Kiba and Naruto had dragged him off to who-knows-where. It was rather expected that only those two could get him to do what they wanted.

A sudden shiver ran through her spine and she froze on the spot. Something told her that it wasn't safe to go through the next hall, but with a shake of her head, she disregarded her own intuition and continued on her way.

As soon as she turned the corner, she spotted one lone figure leaning on the wall. Hinata stepped back instinctively.

The person stood up and headed for her general direction. Hinata's head screamed for her to run and learning from her earlier experience decided to follow it. But before she could flee, a hand had grabbed at her wrist and held unto her tightly.

She would have it screamed if it wasn't for the handkerchief that was suddenly pressed to her face. A rancid smell invaded her senses and she started to feel faint. She saw a glint of red and heard a deep voice saying.

"Hyuuga Hinata. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.

And everything turned black.

* * *

Gaara ran everywhere, cursing Naruto and Kiba under his breath as everywhere he turned, there was no sight of Hinata. Every time he looked somewhere she wasn't there, his hopes dropped little by little and a sinking feeling was in his stomach.

In his anxiousness, he didn't realize he had bumped into Sasuke.

"Gaara?" Sasuke asked as the red-head managed to focus his attention on him. "Are you looking for something?"

"Someone." Gaara corrected, "Have you seen Hinata? I can't find her anywhere." Sasuke raised a brow, "Weren't you sticking to her like glue just this morning?" Gaara ignored the insult and just scowled, "Naruto and Kiba dragged me off to show something so incredibly stupid."

"What was it?"

"It was stupid."

Sasuke nodded understandingly and just watched Gaara look around, clearly frustrated. "Gaara, relax. I'm sure she's just around."

Gaara gave him a grimace and shook his head. "I saw it." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Saw what?" Gaara looked away and said in a whisper, "Those red eyes." Sasuke grew quiet before letting out one word. "Akatsuki."

Sasuke and Gaara walked quickly to one of the more isolated part of the school with fierce determination. They spotted an old decaying building, and ran inside quickly. They tried to quietly and stealthily enter it, but the broken glass that lay around them were a bit of an obstacle.

Finally, they made it to one of the inner rooms of the building and were surprised to find that Deidara and Sasori were just lounging about. After a few seconds, Gaara snapped and he lunged towards Deidara who was the nearest one to him. Sasuke grabbed at him before he could do anything drastic.

"Where is she?" he shouted, struggling against Sasuke's grip, Gaara tried to reach for Deidara, his fingers curled in like claws. Deidara and Sasori looked up. The oldest of te four had this bored look on his face while the blond had smirked at them.

"Well, wouldn't you wanna know, un?" he said in a drawl. Gaara growled before finally being able to get away from Sasuke's hold, he slammed Deidara to the wall, his hand clutching unto the other one's neck.

"Tell me right now…" he growled, "Or do you want me to break your other arm as well?"

A flash of fear appeared in Deidara's eyes before flickering over to his sempai who was just watching the whole ordeal with an indifferent expression on his face.

Deidara looked back to Gaara and found himself staring at his furious eyes that seemed engulfed in flames. He resisted the urge to gulp.

"Well?" Gaara asked again, pushing Deidara harder against the wall, his hold on hi throat tightening.

"Leader-sama took her to the old warehouse by the pier." He said hoarsely. Gaara narrowed his eyes before letting go. Deidara slid down the wall, trying to catch his breath. Gaara grabbed Sasuke's arms and almost dragged him out. "Come on!" he yelled. He gave one final glance at Deidara and was surprised to find him smirking all the while trying to catch his breath.

Gaara dismissed it and ran out. Before they could reach the gate. He had bumped into Naruto and he tried his best not to pummel the blond for separating him from Hinata in the first place. He ran past him with Sasuke not too far behind.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, noticing the urgent look on the two's faces."What happened?" he ran and caught up with them, a frown on his usually smiling face. Sasuke didn't bother to look at him.

"Hinata got taken by the Akatsuki."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?"

Gaara and Sasuke didn't bother replying and continued their way to pier. They were aware what warehouse Deidara had been mentioning. Naruto ran alongside them, praying that Hinata would be alright.

They stopped once they were directly in front of it. A dark aura seemed to envelope the place but the three shook it off before entering the building.

They squinted and waited for their eyes to adjust, they were surprised when they saw HInata tied to a chair and unconscious.

"Hinata!" Gaara yelled and ran forward, ignoring Sasuke's calls. Before he knew it, something hit him on the side of his head and he flung to the other side of the building. He barely acknowledged the blood running down his face.

A cloaked, masked man entered his vision and he glared.

Madara Uchiha, otherwise known as Tobi, gave him a sadistic grin before bending down and grabbing a fistful of Gaara's hair and slamming his head down to the floor. He bent down and Gaara could feel his breath on his face. "Gaara…" he muttered and slammed him down again, earning a groan from the red-head, "It's so nice for you to drop by."

_**End Chapter**_

So… hope you guys didn't mind the wait…. Hehehehehehe… um… is Naruto's birthday done yet? Hahaha. I know… it's been like, what? Three months? No use saying sorry now. I seriously have to stop making promises I can't keep. It's like a drug… you know, procrastinating.

Well, how'd you like it so far? I know that the whole reason why Tobidara wants revenge on Gaara is so shallow and blah but, spare me, I suck at thinking of these kind of things. But I kind of did like the flow when Gaara had grabbed unto Deidara and the following. I never knew I had it in me to write action scenes (if you can call it that)… I have always been more shounen than shoujo.

So let the count down begin. 3 chapters left, right?

Review guys! Please... (puppy dog eyes and sparkles)


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"_Hinata!" Gaara yelled and ran forward, ignoring Sasuke's calls. Before he knew it, something hit him on the side of his head and he flung to the other side of the building. He barely acknowledged the blood running down his face. _

_A cloaked, masked man entered his vision and he glared. _

_Madara Uchiha, otherwise known as Tobi, gave him a sadistic grin before bending down and grabbing a fistful of Gaara's hair and slamming his head down to the floor. He bent down and Gaara could feel his breath on his face. "Gaara…" he muttered and slammed him down again, earning a groan from the red-head, "It's so nice for you to drop by."_

Gaara saw from the corner of his eye that Sasuke and Naruto were also kept busy by others. Madara laughed.

"Let her go you bastard…" he told him, blood dripping down his chin.

"What? And let her miss the show?" Madara asked. He stood up and kicked Gaara hard on the gut.

He walked over to Hinata and pulled her head back by the hair. He leaned forward and whispered harshly in her ear. "Wake up princess. Your prince charming is here to save you." Hinata didn't stir, but her face was scrunched up in pain. Gaara growled and stood up.

"Let. Her. Go." He repeated. Madara just smirked at him.

Gaara let out a guttural yell and rushed towards Madara and tackled him to the ground. He forcibly removed the mask from Madara's face only to be met by a smirking face, his eyes glinting confidence. Gaara hit him again and again but Madara just took it, that sadistic smile still in place.

As soon as the dark-haired man felt that Gaara's hits had slowed down even for a fraction of a second, he grabbed unto Gaara's wrist and twisted his arm. Gaara screamed and Madara took that opportunity to turn them over. Gaara's head hit the cold hard floor and his vision blurred.

"Gaara!"

Gaara struggled from Madara's hold to see that Hinata had woken up and was struggling against the ropes that tied her to the chair.

"HInata…" he whispered, paying no mind to the taste of iron in his mouth. He watched as tears rolled down her face and he unconsciously promised himself that he would never make her cry. Not a second later, he was pulled back by the hair and his face was smashed into the floor. He heard her cry out again and felt Madara get off of him. He was then lifted off the ground by the collar. He barely registered the fact that they headed towards Hinata as his feet was dragged.

Madara grabbed him by the hair and made him face Hinata, their faces mere inches away.

Gaara stared at her, transfixed at the color of her eyes. Hinata continued to cry. Gaara smiled at her and mouthed her the words, _Don't cry… I'll never let anything happen to you._

Madara dropped Gaara to the ground and kicked him. Gaara moaned in pain and Hinata struggled. It pained her that she couldn't do anything for him.

Screams echoed throughout the warehouse and Hinata looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw Naruto and Sasuke on the floor, unconscious. Madara chuckled, "So… Hinata, or is it Hiro-chan?" Madara gave her a smirk before continuing, "Do you like the show?"

Hinata struggled against the binds, "Let me go!" she yelled, "Let me go! Gaara! Gaara!" Madara grabbed her by the jaw and made her face him, "It's no use you know…" he says. Hinata struggled from his grip.

"Get your filthy hands off of her..!" Madara turned around only to be met with a fist. He fell to the ground with a thud. Madara wiped the blood off his nose and looked up. Gaara was desperately trying to get the ropes off of Hinata.

"Get out of here as soon as you can…" he says while fumbling with the knots. Hinata cried, "No!" she exclaims, "I'm not leaving you here!" He was about to say something in return when he was grabbed form behind and was flung across the room. "Gaara!" Hinata yells.

Madara walks over to Gaara and glared at him, "Well, that wasn't very nice. I was talking to your little sweetheart over there and you rudely interrupted."

He was continuously kicked and punched and Gaara could do nothing else but lie there. Hinata sobbed, "Gaara!" she yelled, her eyes filled with tears.

Madara then grabbed Gaara and dragged towards her. He let go off him as soon as he reached them and Hinata's eyes widened as she saw Madara grab a metal chair. "No!" she cried, struggling even harder. Madara ignored her.

"You will pay for what you did Gaara. You have no idea what it's like crossing Uchiha Madara…"

He raised the chair above him and he brought it down forcefully. A cry echoed throughout the warehouse.

Gaara's eyes were wide open as he struggled to sit up, "Hinata!" he yelled, as Hinata's body leaned on him. Her eyes were starting to close. She coughed up some blood but smiled at him nonetheless, "You're okay… Gaara…" she whispered, "Hinata!" Gaara yelled as he cradled her tenderly.

Madara snorted at the sight, "How sweet." He then raised the bloody chair again, intending to finish the red-head in one blow when the doors were slammed open.

"Gaara! Hinata!" Shikamaru yelled. Madara narrowed his eyes at them and cursed when he heard the sound of sirens. He glared at Gaara who did not pay him any mind as he tried to bring Hinata back to consciousness.

"Until next time." Madara says before running off, quickly being followed by his lackeys.

Gaara didn't really pay any attention to what was happening around him. All he could think about was Hinata. He didn't feel the pain he had felt earlier as he struggled against the medics. All four of them; him, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto, they were all steered to ambulances and to be taken to the hospital.

It took some time before they managed to calm him down.

Gaara sat on the bed, his head still slightly throbbing as he looked out the window. Images of Hinata appeared on his mind and he scowled.

He heard the door open and Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kiba walked in. He greeted them with a small hey as they al sat down on available chairs. Sasuke handed him a cup of coffee.

"How are you feeling?" Shikamaru asked, his chin resting on his intertwined finger. Gaara looked down on the floor, "I'm fine." He raised his head and looked at Sasuke, "You?" Sasuke gave him a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes, "Naruto and I are both fine."

Silence lingered around them before Kiba spoke, "We went to see Hir, I mean Hinata…" he said in a soft voice that seemed unusual for the brunette, "She was asking for you." Gaara flinched. Shikamaru noticed this, "What's wrong?" he asks. Gaara shakes his head.

"I can't do this to her." He finally says, "Because of me, she got hurt." The other three knew exactly where he was headed. "Gaara…" Sasuke finally says, "You can't just leave her, after all you've been through…"

"What else can I do!" he exclaims, "She'd get killed if she was around me! Madara isn't the only one who wants me dead!"

Silence envelopes them and Shikamaru sighs. He stood up and headed for the door, the other two followed him.

"It's your choice." He finally says as he stood with his back towards Gaara, one hand resting on the door frame. "Do whatever it is you think is best." They all left then, leaving Gaara to his own thoughts.

He closed his eyes as a single tear slid down his cheek.

_I'm sorry Hinata… _

_**End Chapter**_

_Okay, so here's chapter 35. Latest and 2__nd__ or 3__rd__ to the last chapter in this awfully darn long story. Hope you all liked it! I kind of rushed the fight and everything but, oh well. _

_Please review! And thanks for all who continues to support Crossdressing! _


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Hinata sat down on the hospital bed, her eyes trained on the door. It had been some time since she was stuck in the hospital and she was going anxious. Everybody had gone to visit her; everyone except Gaara that is.

She had asked whether or not he was okay, and they all said he was fine. When she asked why he hadn't gone to see her yet, all of them grew quiet. They hadn't given her a clear answer but Hinata knew he probably didn't want to see her.

She closed her eyes and she could see him. She could see his eyes hurt and filled with guilt. She wanted to assure him and tell him she was okay. That it wasn't his fault.

The door opened and Neji comes in. He placed the tray he was holding on her bedside table and she glanced at it briefly before turning away.

"I'm not hungry." She says. Neji frowned as he sat down on the bed wither, grasping her arm and squeezing it gently.

"Please Hinata. You have to eat… everyone is worried about you."

Hinata doesn't speak but Neji knew she was thinking about Gaara again. He sighs as he stood up.

"I'll go out for awhile to get you a change of clothes, but please eat some food…" he pleaded to her. Hinata turns to him and gave him a sad smile.

"I'll try…" she says. Neji smiled back softly at her before leaving through the door.

He hadn't managed to leave the building yet when his phone started to ring. He quickly fished it out of his pocket and picked it up, only to pull it away from his ear when he heard his uncle yell at him.

"Neji! What is this? Why is Hinata in the hospital?" Neji sighed. He knew hiding that fact from his uncle would be hard. Hyuuga Hiashi had acquaintances from all over the world. Someone was bound to notice Hinata.

Neji sighed, "There were some complications…" he said.

The phone call lasted for awhile. Hiashi was yelling at him and Neji has never heard him this angry before. A part of him was actually very happy despite all the harsh words thrown at him since it showed Hiashi at least cared for his eldest daughter.

"Hinata would move immediately."

This caught Neji's attention and he nearly yelled at his uncle, "What?" he exclaimed, "Why?"

Hiashi's voice came quietly through the speaker, "I trusted you to keep her safe Neji. I can't let her get hurt again."

"You just can't pull her away from school! What about the friends she managed to make here?"

"Hinata's been moving from school to school ever since she was little. She would easily adjust in America."

"America?"

Neji couldn't believe it. His uncle was making Hinata leave and move to America of all things?

"I want you to tell her this immediately. Once the doctor gives her the okay to leave, she will pack her bags at once and head to the airport. Do not worry about the ticket, I have friends there who would gladly help out."

Hiashi hung up and Neji could do nothing but stare at the phone in his hands. With a sigh, he dropped his arms to the side, defeated. Now that he thought about it, wasn't this the perfect chance to protect Hinata? When she first got there, he was overprotective of her and had been calling his uncle a lot of disrespectful names because of his decision. Sending Hinata to an all boys school was a mistake. He knew that the very first time she entered the classroom and being pulled in a chair by this crazy blond idiot.

He supposed it was best for her. It was what he wanted as well, right?

Then why was it that he felt the other way around.

He looked up at the building. His eyes scanning every window knowing that in one of them, his cousin was looking out with this sad forlorn look in her eyes.

He knew why he was having second thoughts. He knew exactly why his opinion of her staying changed these past few weeks.

It was because for the first time in a long time, Hinata was happy.

Neji knew exactly how Hinata felt when she moved form school to school. She sent him letters, telling him that she had no one to talk to and people just avoided her. It couldn't be helped. She was always the _new girl _no matter where she goes and that made it harder for her to get any friends. Never mind the fact that she was incredibly shy to approach someone on her own.

But when she moved there in Renzan High; in _his _school, Neji thought it would be a lot harder for her. But she blended in immediately, making friends that Neji would have never thought she'd get acquainted with. She even found someone special to her and who found her special in return. And although Neji was still against that relationship, he was just glad that his cousin was finally happy.

He frowned as he finally made it to the dorms. He knocked on the door and Kiba came in and answered it. He was the only one there, with a little puppy which was against the rules. Normally, Neji would have kicked him and the dog out if it weren't for the fact he was in deep thought.

Kiba watched as Neji entered the room, seemingly looking like a robot as he just headed for Hinata's dresser and stuffing things inside.

"Neji? Oi, Neji! Are you alright, man?" he asked, shaking the older boy on the shoulders. Neji snapped out of his reverie and stared at Kiba. He didn't know why he said it, but he did and he pulled someone with him to join him in this cloudy judgement they were supposed to make. Not that they had any say on the matter anyway.

"Hinata's leaving."

oOoOoOoOo

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled in the courtyard when Kiba had gone to tell him after Neji had gone. Fortunately, everyone else was also there to save him the trouble of finding them. Everyone except Gaara that is.

"You can't be serious! Hinata can't be leaving!"

Naruto's face looked like a cross between anger and despair.

"I just got to know her…" he whimpered pathetically as he slid down on the ground. Everyone else was silent. For some reason, they expected this. They knew Hinata staying there was too good to be true. If not now, then maybe in a week, or in a few months, reason after reason would pop up making Hinata leave the school.

Kiba sat on the ground with him.

"Neji told me her father had already called and said that when she's ready to leave the hospital, she'd have to pack her bags and head to the airport immediately. She'll be moving to America."

Naruto sat on pathetically on the ground, "She can't leave…" he kept on mumbling, "She can't…"

The blond accepted the fact that Gaara and Hinata were together. He knew that Gaara could protect her better than he can, but that didn't mean that changed his feelings about her. He liked her. He really, really liked her, and he told himself that is ever Gaara hurt her, he'd be there for her.

She just can't leave.

oOoOoOoOo

The door opened slightly and Hinata turned her head to look. Her heart started speeding up as she hoped it was Gaara. She missed him terribly and all she wanted was to see him, talk to him.

Be with him before she leaves.

Her heart dropped when she saw Naruto enter the room. Nevertheless, she put on a smile for him.

"Hey." The blond says as he sits on the chair besides the bed.

"Hi…" Hinata greeted back.

An awkward silence enveloped them and Naruto scratched the back of his head before looking out the window where the city lights were just being turned on. Hinata followed his example and let her eyes travel over the different buildings that were reaching for the sky.

"Did Neji tell you already..?" Naruto asked uncertainly. Hinata nodded. "He told me right after he came back with my clothes…"

Naruto broke his gaze from the window and focused it on Hinata, "I'm going to miss you…" he says. Hinata turns to look at him before a small sincere smile reached her face. She took his hand and squeezed it gently, "I'm going to miss you too…" she whispers.

Naruto squeezed her hand back. He looked at her and saw the sadness she felt underlying the surface of her eyes. His heart ached and he looked away.

"Have you heard from Gaara yet..?" he asks. He felt Hinata squeeze tighter.

"No…" she chokes out, "I miss him…"

Naruto looked at her and before he knew it, he stood up and hugged her, pulling her to him. Hinata, completely surprised, felt a sudden warmth envelope her and she started to cry, her hands balling into fists as she clutched unto Naruto's shirt.

"I miss him…" shje cried again and Naruto just let her cry as he held unto her tightly.

"I'll find him for you Hinata…" he says, his voice starting to crack, her hold on her tightening as Hinata continued, "For you… I'll do it for you…"

_**End of Chapter**_

I am not satisfied with how the ending turned out, but I did like everything else. I found it hard to look for where to end and well, I suppose this was most appropriate. Hope you guys liked this chapter! I am trying to get everything else ready since I want this story to end before the New Year comes. I thank you guys for everything!


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Three whole days have passed without anyone managing to find Gaara.. Naruto scowled as he punched the wall beside him. The doctor had told them HInata could leave. She was currently being checked out by Neji while everyone waited at the dorms to help her with her bags that was already waiting by the corner of the room packed up and ready to go.

"Damn him!" Naruto exclaimed as he slid down the floor, his head leaning on the wall as he stared at the ceiling above him. He was angry, no, he was _furious _at Gaara. The only girl that he ever loved was about to leave and he had yet to show his face anywhere.

Naruto closed his eyes and Hinata's sad face filled his mind. Ever since three days has passed with Hinata crying on his shoulder and ultimately falling asleep, Naruto hadn't bothered to fall asleep or rest. He was doing everything he can to look for his red-headed friend. He hadn't had so much luck. Tears of frustration started leaking from his eyes.

Sasuke sat beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Get a grip, Naruto. " he says, "I'm sure Gaara wouldn't let her leave without saying goodbye."

Naruto opened his eyes, his eyes a tad bit darker than its usual sky blue color, "Yeah right." He says. "After letting Hinata suffer that much, I doubt he'd show up."

Sasuke sighed.

"I suppose you're right." He finally says after a moment of silence, "But try to understand him. We both know that Gaara has a lot of enemies, he's only trying to protect her."

"She's already leaving, can't he at least see her?" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke didn't have a reply for that and the two friends just sat there, side by side, in silence.

Shikamaru approached the two after a little while, his hands stuffed inside his trouser pockets.

"They're here." He says before leaving abruptly. Sasuke turned his attention to his friend who still seemed a little lost. He stood up before extending an arm.

"Forget about Gaara for now." He says. Naruto looks up at him confused. "Why don't you say your goodbyes first?"

Naruto smiled at, not his usual wide grin but a small grateful one.

He grabbed on the offered arm and hauled himself up. Both friends entered the dormitory together and headed for Hinata's room.

When they got there, they saw Hinata already saying goodbye to everyone. She was currently latched on Kiba while he hugged her tightly, crying on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you…" he says.

"I'm going to miss you too."

Once he let go, she stared right at him and said with a smile, "You'll let me see Akamaru again, right?" she says. Kiba gave her a teary grin, "Of course."

She seemed as though she had already finished saying goodbye to everyone when they entered because she then turned her attention to them.

Hinata walked forwards and wrapped her arms around Sasuke. His own arms wrapped around her lithe waist.

"I hope you and Sakura-san stay happy, Sasuke-kun…" she says in a whisper. Sasuke quietly chuckled and pulled back from the hug to smile at her, "Thank you. For everything."

Hinata smiled and then turned to the blond beside Sasuke. Naruto was looking away, his eyes closed, afraid of how he was going to react. He hadn't expected two arms to wrap around him gingerly, and soft silky hair brushing against the side of his face.

His eyes opened and found Hinata hugging him, her head resting on his shoulder. He felt a part of his collar starting to get wet and his eyes widened when he realized that she was crying.

His arms wrapped around her hesitantly. But as soon as they were around her, he quickly embraced her, burying his head in her hair.

"I'm going to miss you so much Naruto…" she sobbed, "I'm going to miss you so much…" she sobbed into his shirt. Naruto's grip on her tightened, "I'm going to miss you too… If only there was something I could so you wouldn't leave…"

Everyone watched as the two hugged, knowing the two had rather created a unique and special kind of friendship in such a short amount of time. They were also well aware at how Naruto felt about her. Even Neji seemed to feel sad for the two.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find Gaara for you…" Naruto whispered in her ear. Hinata didn't reply.

At long last, it was time for her to go. Most of the boys helped her with the bags while others just accompanied her to the car.

As she stood by the door, Hinata gave them all a smile.

She opened her mouth to say something when the driver had interrupted, "It's time to go Hyuuga-san."

Hinata nodded and gave one last look at them before entering the car. They all understood the message her eyes sent them although she didn't say anything.

_Goodbye_

Naruto was standing at the back, and tears streamed down his face when he watched the car drive away.

He closed his eyes and turned away. He ran towards the dormitories, wanting nothing more to lock himself in his room and cry.

That was when a mop of red hair caught his eye.

He followed it quickly and he was surprised to find the door to the old observatory open. He entered cautiously and he quickly ascended the stairs leading to the top.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Gaara sitting on the window sill, staring at the distance.

Blue eyes turned angry when Hinata's face flashed across his mind.

He stomped his way to Gaara, and the red head, completely surprised at the angry footsteps, turned around only to be met with a fist connecting with his jaw.

He fell to the ground and he tried to stand up when Naruto had straddled him and started to throw punch after punch at him. He fought back and managed to get a few hits in.

He managed to push Naruto off and he stood back up and quickly assumed a fighting stance.

"What the hell Naruto?" he exclaimed. Naruto said nothing as he lunged at him again. Gaara quickly side-stepped the attack and turned around, managing to kick Naruto on the gut. As Naruto doubled-over, Gaara came behind him and grabbed the blond's arm, twisting it behind him.

"F-ck you!" Naruto yelled at him. Gaara's grip on his arm tightened and he winced. "What the hell Naruto?" Gaara hissed at hi ear. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Naruto snapped at him, "You're actually asking me that?" Naruto started laughing. He laughed so hard until tears started streaming down his cheeks. Before long, Naruto was just plain sobbing.

Gaara stared at his friend and let go. Naruto fell to the floor in a thud, crying. "She's leaving Gaara…" he finally told him as he stared at the red-head.

"She's leaving and you have no idea just how much she suffered waiting for you to come."

Gaara stared at him. His eyes growing wide.

"What?"

"Hinata… she's leaving for America."

Gaara looked away, his heart starting to ache. He turned away and headed for the window.

"It's for the best. It's to keep her safe." He whispered to himself. He didn't realize it was loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Damn it Gaara!" he yelled, "Do you know how much you hurt her?" Gaara winced, "Do you know just how much she cried for you? Just how much she missed you?" Gaara looked away, feeling the effect of Naruto's words weighing down his heart.

Naruto's soft whisper reached his ears and he turned to look at his friend who then looked down on the floor, "How much it hurts to have her in my arms while she whispered your name in her sleep…"

Gaara turned to look at his friend and he saw the hurt and pain in Naruto's eyes.

"She loves you Gaara…" Naruto told him quietly, "and you love her."

Gaara stared at his friend's eyes and he gave him a smile before he ran off to the staircase.

He stopped as he held unto the banister and he looked over at Naruto, "Thanks Naruto." He said before taking off.

He ran off to the gates and was surprised to see Sasuke standing there, leaning on the wall with a bike beside him.

Sasuke tossed him the keys with a smirk, "Good luck." He says. Gaara grins at him as he gets on and turns on the engine. He speeds down the road and heads for the airport, praying that he wasn't too late.

* * *

Hinata sat on the benches, staring at her lap. The plane that she was supposed to board was hauled off to a mechanic. Her father was currently trying to look for anyone else who'd be able to do him a favor.

Neji stared at his cousin and he gave a frown. He knew her cousin might not be able to recover emotionally from what happened, especially since the person who she needed the most never showed himself to her.

He swore that if he ever got back and saw the red-head, he'd kill him.

He stood up and told Hinata to stay put as he goes down to the office to talk to the management. He figured his uncle might need help.

Hinata nodded, but she didn't look up to meet his eyes. She felt the reassuring pat on her shoulder and from the corner of her eyes, she watched as Neji walked off.

Gaara's face filled her mind. His eyes that had always held power over her, the gentle smile that always made her heart flutter and her stomach do flips, his hands that always made her feel safe.

A sob escaped her lips and her eyes shot open and she quickly wiped away the tears.

She can't do this. She can't continue thinking about him. He left her. He left her and he didn't even say goodbye, or say what was wrong.

She looked up, looking beyond the window and at the planes. Her eyes skimmed over them before it trailed up to the blue sky.

She should've known that it was too good to be true. She should've expected this. She shouldn't have attached herself to him. She was used to moving; she was used to breaking bonds, but she was never used to the pain, that was why she should've kept herself at a distance like she originally planned.

With a determined look on her face, she held her head up high as she waited for Neji.

She saw Neji come forward and her cousin was taken aback when he saw her smile at him.

"Is the plane ready yet Neji?" she asked with a smile. But when Neji looked a little closer, he saw that her eyes looked empty and void of life..

"Hinata…" he started, but when he saw her look away, he sighed and thought that maybe it was for the best.

He nodded and started leading her away when they heard a yell from a distance.

"Hinata!"

Hinata's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat as she turned around and saw Gaara struggling against the guards.

"Hinata!" he yelled again. Their eyes locked and they both felt as though time has stopped. The world only existed for the two of them.

Hinata's eyes watered and she broke into a smile.

"Gaara…" she whispered, but it was enough for the red head as he finally broke free from the guards and ran towards her.

She felt his arms wrap around her and she sobbed as she hugged him back, burying her face on his shoulder.

"I'msorryI'msosorryIdidn'tmeantoI'msosorry…" she rambled as they held unto one another. Gaara smoothed her hair out as held her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"What are you saying sorry for…" he said, "I should be the one apologizing."

Hinata pulled back to look at him, "I doubted you… and I wanted to forget you… and I'm so sorry…" she explained as she once again buried herself on his shoulder.

Gaara could feel the tears at the corner of his eyes as he hid himself in her hair, tightening his grip on her.

"If there was anyone here that has to apologize, that would be me." He whispered, "I hurt you… I hurt you so bad…" he trailed of as he felt Hinata shiver in his arms, "Please understand that I was only trying to protect you…"

He pulled back and looked straight at her eyes, wanting her to see that he meant every word he was about to say.

"I love you…"

Hinata broke into a grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. She kissed him softly on the lips, trying to let him know that everything was okay for the two of them. She pulled away and let their foreheads touch.

"I love you too…" she replied and Gaara enveloped her mouth with his for another kiss.

There's really no need to go into details. After all, even through what happened, Hinata still needed to go. So with a last, lingering kiss, Gaara let go of her and watched her walk away from him. But a smile was still etched in place since he knew they'd see each other again.

It wasn't goodbye. Fate could try but the love they shared would never be broken.

As the plane Hinata was in disappeared from sight, Gaara walked off, holding a promise that he'd never get anything between him and Hinata ever again.

* * *

"It really looks good on you Gaara." Hinata says as she tried to stifle her laughter. Her cheeks burned red as she stared at her boyfriend and his friends who were standing outside her house in America, wearing dresses of all things.

Gaara's face burned with embarrassment as he looked down on the ground, "Please let me in?" he says and Hinata moves aside to let him through. Everyone scrambles in after him.

As they all sat in the living room, Hinata looked at all of them with an amused expression on her face.

"What are you guys doing here dressed in girls' clothes?" she asked.

Gaara, Sasuke, and Kiba all gave Naruto a pointed glare. "It was his stupid idea." They said. Naruto simply shrugged at them as he played with his long blond wig that reached his waist.

"Hey, it was you guys who agreed." He said with a smirk. The three boys went silent and Hinata did wonder why thy agreed.

With a sigh, Gaara sat beside her and he wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek when everyone else was trying to maim Naruto. HInata kissed back shyly. As she pulled back, she took one look at Gaara and broke into a grin, "You know what? I think I like you like this."

Gaara frowned at her before he kissed her lovingly on the nose. "Well, this would be the last time you see me crossdress." He said with a huff. "I'm not doing this again, not even for you."

Hinata pouted at him as she snuggled closer to him. As she rested her head on his shoulder and played with the ribbons tied to his hair.

"Why not? You do know, crossdressing was what got us together, right?"

Gaara smiled. "I'd rather if you crossdress rather than I do. If another man tries to grope my ass again, I'll kill him." Hinata laughed but was silenced as Gaara kissed her.

"I love you."

She smiled at him, "I love you too."

They were happy, and they sat there knowing that only in each others' arms is where they could fins this kind of contentment.

"You know what? I think I like wearing skirts. It feels really breezy!"

Needless to say, everyone enjoyed some feeling of content as Naruto lay on the floor, bleeding.

_**End Story**_

* * *

_Well everybody... this is it. We spent 3 years together, and I must say that you guys made this a very enjoyable experience. I hope you all liked the ending of Crossdressing. _

_Please review everyone! And please support whatever story I might put up as much as you guys supported Crossdressing. (shameless plugging)_

_Remember everybody, this is not goodbye... _

_P.S. SO HAPPY THAT I FINALLY FINISHED MY FIRST STORY EVER! =3_


End file.
